


The old star-eaten blanket of the sky 晓看天色

by foam_memory



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante is from the game, Dante just loves Vergil so bad it hurts, Dark Past, Domestic Fluff, Evil Dante, Human Vergil, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parallel Universes, Romance, Schmoop, Snow, They all lost their own brother, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Used to be
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foam_memory/pseuds/foam_memory
Summary: 维吉尔是在冬日傍晚的街角邂逅但丁的。For English reader if possible:The English title is from T.E. Hulme's poem, who capturing the mood of a 'Fallen Gentleman' looking up the sky.  I found this description perfectly suits for the Dante in this work.His personality is more like from the DMC2 rather than DMC5, which is cold, mature and quiet. He has been through a lot in this fic and eventually fallen as a "evil guy" and everybody despises him, except Vergil who lives as a human for his whole life.He knows nothing and has nothing, magic, Yamato, the dark past (he actually has, but a totally different one), nothing. When Vergil finds out the truth, what will he react to it?The work is in Mandarin. I really appreciated and felt flattered when you guys told me the work is really good even though you have to use translation. I never thought I could have English-speaking readers when writing a Mandarin work. Thank you, and hope you enjoy. :)
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2D5V，绝对是治愈风，都市情感向的，成年人疗伤系那种感觉   
> 主要我最近看太多各种各样惨的2D了，连带着一堆维吉尔和2D惨，因为2D总是会杀维吉尔，要不然就是好黑好黑......我就自然而然想出这么一篇。总之，这文里没有人惨。  
> 或者说，曾经有很多人很惨，但在这里，他们不再惨了  
> 成人疗伤系，很适合丧的时候看，不会让你哈哈大笑，但会让你感到温馨平淡，看完心情宁和，这就是他的全部意义了。

维吉尔是在冬日傍晚的街角邂逅但丁的。

说是“邂逅”应该不太适合，因为维吉尔遇到了他很多次，而谁也不可能在一条路上“邂逅”一个人很多次，那听起来有些诡异。

但这事说起来已经很诡异了。不过，按照但丁的能力，平常人也应该不会注意到。只是多亏那是维吉尔，所以他在路过小巷，听到里面突然发出丁玲桄榔的声响时，他才知道那不是一只匆匆逃走的流浪猫。

或者说，其实也没有什么大的区别。

这只“流浪猫”一直跟着他，从公司一路跟到家。他藏在必经之路的小巷里，呆在地铁上下一站即将到来的火车顶，踩过每一个高楼大厦的玻璃砖，又躲在商店的橱窗间。维吉尔一直都知道，只是假装不在意。可能还带着那么点，觉得有趣的心态。

因为他是这么熟视无睹，所以当他马上到家，却被突然扯到巷子暗处，脖颈处横着一把锋利的刀刃时，维吉尔也没有显得多惊讶。维吉尔被抵在墙上，砰得一声，完全不体贴的力度，这让维吉尔皱了皱眉。

他抬起头，看到一双戒备又带着几分温度的蓝眸。那双冰蓝色的眸子瞪着他，带着一百二十分的威压，看起来像是把他生吞活剥。维吉尔一时间分不清楚这是因为他太恨他，还是刚好截然相反的理由。

“你看起来并不惊讶。”对方的语气冷得很有压迫感，这让维吉尔感觉有趣。

维吉尔笑了笑，抬起手，那动作让对方条件反射的全身绷紧。但维吉尔只是继续抬高手，然后指了指背后的房子，那是他的家。

“上去坐坐？”维吉尔语气清淡，带着几分玩味，“我可以给你倒杯咖啡。”

对方那猝不及防的表情很有趣，维吉尔觉得自己的小恶作剧成功了。

***

喀啦。当维吉尔裹着淡蓝色的毛毯，真的把咖啡放在但丁的面前时，但丁还一直瞪着它看。维吉尔没有管他，自顾自的坐在另一边，他搅着自己的那一杯热腾腾的咖啡，轻轻抿了一口。按理说，他今天已经摄入太多咖啡因了，不过维吉尔不在乎。

对方还没有反应过来，还是由他来开口比较好。“你是穿越来的但丁吧？”维吉尔安静地啜了几口咖啡，这才淡淡开口。听到这话，但丁猛地抬起头来，对维吉尔警惕地半眯起眼睛。

维吉尔端详着他：比起他曾经见过的那些，这个但丁更成熟，也更冷漠。他的弟弟总是看起来风流倜傥，玩世不恭，并带着三分的飒爽和傲骨才里面。不管那些穿越而来的但丁对维吉尔态度如何，他们总是那个样子的，这几乎是但丁的特点。而这个但丁，他是不同的，与其把他形容成以上任何形容词，还不如抛弃这些词汇吧，他不该被任何词语所定义。

“这里和你们的世界很不一样，对吧？”等了一阵子，听但丁没有开口，维吉尔又继续道，“它看起来如此……平庸。不过，或许因为它太不同，总是有各种各样的你造访，好奇地想来看一看。”

“如果你实在想转转，我到周末的时候可以带你去。不过这两天我上班，你需要先一个人探索一下。没关系，我的房子可以提供给你住。”

“这个世界有什么不同？”但丁终于说出一句话来。他一口咖啡都没有喝，甚至攥着拳，坐得笔直，目光紧紧盯着维吉尔。似乎维吉尔下一秒就会抽出武器攻击他，而他需要立刻抽出剑回击一样。

维吉尔意识到这不是一个友好的穿越者。他遇到过各种各样的但丁了，有的年轻活泼，有的成双入对。而这一个但丁，他看起来封闭又沉闷，目光更像头专注的孤狼。他一定流浪太久了，竟然还会有这样的但丁存在。维吉尔想到这里，有些淡淡地忧伤。

你又经历了什么样的故事？又如何痛苦过，如何恸哭过，又如何毅然决然离开的呢？

不过，他毕竟是但丁，维吉尔知道他不会率先攻击他，所以维吉尔并不感到压抑。“嗯……完全不同。”维吉尔扬了扬自己的毛毯。他刚刚换了身黑色的高领毛衣，毛毯随意地披在肩头和胳膊间，显得非常家具，“就比如说，你们的世界在这里，只是一个游戏。”

“是我弟弟写的。他是这个游戏的编剧和总策划。”

维吉尔说完，垂下眉，又喝了一口咖啡，等待对面的但丁吸收这些消息。维吉尔承认，那不是什么随便就能接受的事实。所以维吉尔静静等待着，偶尔咖啡太烫了，他会吹一吹上面漫起的白烟。两双修长的手最终都捧住了杯子，维吉尔望向窗外阴沉的天气。

要下雪了，维吉尔这样遥远的想。

“属于你的那位但丁。”对面的人终于开口了，他听起来深思熟虑。维吉尔回过头，这位但丁说出这话时，眸子甚至又暗了几分，里面似乎有什么暗潮在那其中涌动，“他现在在哪？”

维吉尔抬了抬眉，这还真是少见，会去问他的弟弟在哪里，而不是忙不迭问这个世界的细节。为什么会对他的弟弟好奇呢？他对平行世界的自己感兴趣？有什么可感兴趣？维吉尔参不透这个但丁的想法，但看他的表情，他是非常认真的。

他现在在哪？维吉尔想到这里轻笑了一下，他笑着开口。“他死了很久了。”维吉尔说这话时语气轻松，不带多少感情在里面，仿佛他只是在说一个与自己有关的事实。

但丁再一次愣住了，他望着眼前的维吉尔，继续眨起了眼睛。

***

“……这样啊。”但丁最后这样回复，他弯腰，去拿桌上的咖啡。这是他来之后，第一次将目光从维吉尔身上离开，“我的哥哥也死了。”但丁这样说，语气一笔带过，就像那毫不重要。

“你确定吗？”维吉尔听这句话不是第一次了，他也习惯穿越者们那些目光了，“因为根据我经验来看，没有哪个维吉尔是真的死了。你可以再等等。他应该在未来等着你。”

“他死了。”但丁冷淡地说，能听出来他不喜欢这个话题，但他还是耐下性子解释，“神魂俱灭，阎魔刀也碎成了粉末，我亲手杀的，回不来了。”

啊。维吉尔有些惊讶地看他，而到这个时候，但丁反而不再看他了。他搅着咖啡，仿佛跟他有什么仇一样盯着它看。“…….我很抱歉。”

但丁听到这话笑了，这是他来这里第一次笑。“这话由你来说太奇怪了。”但丁感受到了错位感，他失笑般摇了摇头，又抬起头来，盯着维吉尔看。

“这个你……很奇怪。”但丁总结。

他们总这么说，说他很奇怪，维吉尔也习惯了，而且可以理解。毕竟他也见过其他时空的自己，有的是和但丁一起来的，有的则是遇到事故。那些维吉尔高傲，冷漠，蔑视一切。优雅，锋利，心思缜密。如果这么说，他确实和那些维吉尔不太一样。

但其实，他曾和那些维吉尔一样。“我今年四十多岁了。”维吉尔歪了歪头，解释着，“如果再总是像那样子，会被说幼稚的。”

他其实也很惊讶他的弟弟设计游戏时，会把他设计成那样的人。‘你本来就这德行嘛，还记得自己上学那会那些丰功伟绩吗？连教导主任都怕你，我觉得你这反派做的一点都不亏。’他的弟弟曾这样笑嘻嘻地说，搂着他的脖子指着电脑上的设计人物，‘我给你设计的够不够酷？除了我之外，你绝对全游戏第一酷，会有一堆忠诚粉丝的。’

现在想起这些事，都像是泛黄的旧照片了。真是好远的事情了。

“你要去法庭旁听的时候，可能对工作时候的我会更加熟悉些。”维吉尔补充道，“我的职业是律师。”

“律师……..啊。”但丁感叹，就像他从没觉得这两个事物可以联系在一起。他的哥哥，和律师，这样说起来感觉还有些讽刺，“舌战群儒那种？”

“更偏证据派一些，你也该知道，我不爱说废话。”维吉尔说。但丁又笑了，他点了点头，很同意他的观点，“基本上我站在那里，就足够吓坏绝大多数律师了。”

但丁还在笑，他往后靠，陷在沙发里。“能够想象。”但丁这样说，抿了口咖啡。又立刻皱起眉，不快地盯着杯子看，随即将它扔在了桌子上。

还是爱吃甜食的性格，真是什么都能变，这个永远不会变。维吉尔暗暗评价，勾起小小的嘴角。不过见过多少次，这一点恰当的幼稚还是让人觉得可爱。

然后他们之间又陷入沉默，不过这次是更放松的那种了。但丁端详着整个房子，而维吉尔则闭目养神。他忙了整整一天，确实是有些累了。

“怎么样？”维吉尔感觉自己歇够了，该去继续工作了。所以他睁开眼睛站起来，将咖啡杯放在了洗手池里，“想好了吗？要不要在我这里待一段时间？”

但丁看着他，沉默了一会。“好。”但丁最后答。

窗外，雪花落了下来，这是这个冬天的第一场雪。带着温柔，细腻，和绝不冷漠的小心翼翼，静谧地落在了千家万户的街角。

***

与其说接下来让但丁闲逛，还不如说但丁成为了他的小尾巴。维吉尔能够感受到在他的上班的时候，但丁总是远远的跟着他，不远不近的距离。说不上是因为他不信任他，还是因为这个但丁失去了哥哥，想跟他多呆一会。不过，哪种理由维吉尔都不介意，他很享受有但丁呆在他身边的时光。

甚至如果是坐办公室的日子，他会敲敲公司的玻璃窗，示意但丁下来——但丁总用一种维吉尔无法理解的方式躲在高楼大厦的平台上，不过想想他本来也是不受物理和重力所制约的存在——但丁总会即刻出现，只不过是倒着探出头来，头发被风吹得凌乱不堪，看着还有点好笑。

维吉尔给他递咖啡，但丁就不停摇头，直到维吉尔给他递巧克力他才肯下来。“等休息了，想吃圣代的话，我带你去楼对面的麦当劳买。”维吉尔说。但丁投给他一个奇怪的表情，他沉默的接过巧克力，挣扎了半天嘟囔了一句谢谢，又很快逃了回去，速度快得维吉尔都没看清。

真不知道他来之前过得都是什么日子。维吉尔想着，戴上眼镜，重新开始投入工作之中。

到周末的时候，维吉尔终于有时间可以陪陪这位临时的住客。维吉尔敲敲客房的门，示意可以吃早饭了。但丁开门的时候穿戴整齐，维吉尔往里随意张望了一下，床铺叠得整整齐齐，整洁如新，这可真是一个乖但丁。

但丁盯着维吉尔做得煎蛋看，又看向维吉尔，来来回回看了好几回，看起来欲言又止。维吉尔也随他去，这不是他收留的第一个但丁了。穿越者们总是在自己的哥哥那里受尽了苦，所以受到优待总会显得犹豫，维吉尔不怪他们。

维吉尔也就只能做这么多，毕竟，就算他想去和谁上演一场苦情剧，他又哪来的对象可言呢。穿越者来到这里，穿越者离开，回到属于自己的哥哥身边。维吉尔的屋子一年之间绝大多数时间都是空荡荡的，有穿越者能来，维吉尔心情总会好些。

“……你做饭很不错。”但丁这样词穷的评价。他低着头不看维吉尔，显得有点局促。

“也就偶尔做做。”给客人们做做，维吉尔可没有这样的好耐心，“你确实也没吃过什么好东西。”

根据约好的事，他今天会带着但丁四处转转，看看这个世界有多么不同。维吉尔已经想好该去哪里了，毕竟他是很有计划性的人，心血来潮这种事是他弟弟才会做的。“买身新衣服吧。”维吉尔这样说，但丁顿住了，“你穿这身上街，看起来像个玩Cosplay的，一路上都会吸引目光。”

“武器的话就不要带了，这边没有什么危险。”听到这话，但丁立刻警惕地眯起了眼睛。维吉尔看他那个迅速冷下去的脸，改口道，“带上一把枪也可以，只是别随便拿出来。”

“我觉得我的衣服很好。”在维吉尔锁门的时候，但丁还在不满地说，“我那边也是现代。我不是一辈子都呆在魔界，更多时间还是在人间带着的。”

维吉尔拿出车钥匙，打开了车库的门。“现代和现代可不一样。”维吉尔解释，但丁发出不耐烦地声音，“你不想换也没关系，我不逼迫你。”

但丁反而闭了嘴，他望着维吉尔的背影，看起来更无措了。

维吉尔住在大城市，所以去任何闹市都不难，对于堵车之类的问题也熟视无睹。所以看但丁不耐烦的样子，维吉尔反而笑了。“在这里你如果骑着摩托，从所有车顶飚过去，是会被抓起来的哦？”已经有但丁这么提议过了，所以他这样说。

“在我那里也会被抓起来。”但丁顶嘴，他还在为刚刚的事生着闷气，“只是我不在乎罢了，他们也不敢管我。”

确实。维吉尔想着自己弟弟游戏里的设定。“听着蛮潇洒。”

“你在这里把自己所有锋芒都失去了，维吉尔。”又堵了那么10分钟之后，但丁这样凉凉的评价，“成为了芸芸众生中的一员，这可真一点都不像你。”

听到这话，维吉尔望了但丁一阵子，然后又轻笑一声。“这个世界不过是换了一种方式惊心动魄罢了。”维吉尔开口，“你没感受，是因为你还呆得不够久。”

“惊心动魄到你连棱角都给磨平了？”

维吉尔眯了眯眼睛。但丁在挑衅他，这听起来像是他的弟弟了。当他回头时，但丁正目不转睛地望着他，等待他的下一步行动。他看起来似乎觉得他们能在这里打起来，并且在期待这件事的发生。

“……如果你这么认为，就这么认为吧。”维吉尔最后只是说，重新启动了车子，道路畅通了，“确实，我的世界不会发生什么毁天灭地的大事情，你一定感到无聊。”

他不想解释给他听，维吉尔总是懒得解释，懒得辩解，懒得说废话。除非是工作上不得不如此，维吉尔平时基本沉默无言。维吉尔不想解释给但丁听这个世界更残酷的东西，对于一个游客来说，但丁只要体会美好和平淡就好，哪怕他无法理解。

“那我就呆得更久一些。”但丁却突然说，维吉尔短暂地惊讶了一瞬，“让我看看，能让你变成这个样子，究竟是有什么惊心动魄。”


	2. Chapter 2

雪越下越大，圣诞节的日子越来越近了。家家户户门口挂上了彩灯，店铺也开始了打折狂欢。维吉尔一直对节日没有什么感情。所以他只是看着书，耳听楼下打雪仗笑哈哈的小孩子，拢了拢身上的毛毯。

身后，刚换上家居服的但丁走了出来，走出来的时候还不停低头看，对衣服耿耿于怀。维吉尔倒觉得这衣服很衬他，把他显得身材很好。酒红色的修身毛衣加上收口的深色裤子，出去的时候戴上帽子和羽绒外套，他看起来就不会那么引人注意了。

当然，不可能不引人注意，毕竟他们家人都是长得高大又英气的类型，总有女孩在街上多看他们两眼，甚至会走过来搭讪。“既然决定要住的久一些，你就需要考虑一下工作了。”维吉尔刁难着开口，“我房贷还没还清。”

“.……....”但丁一脸‘天道好轮回’的表情，叹了口气，“真是在哪里都逃不过付房租的命运。”

“提醒一下，这里没有恶魔猎人那样子的工作，因为这个世界没有恶魔。”

“.……..”

“也不要做损害社会治安的工作，我们家在那方面受过足够多的亏了。”

“.………”但丁看起来有些好奇，但依旧谨慎地没有开口。

“容我问一下，你的学历水平是什么？”维吉尔询问，他是真的很好奇。他从来没有问过其他穿越者这样的问题。

但丁的脸僵住了。“.……..小学毕业？”但丁犹豫地开口，有点尴尬。

“我想你也没有考任何证书和实习工作经历吧。”维吉尔低头沉思，思考着但丁可能的工作，“……如果不牺牲色相的话，你现在只能去做体力活或者底层服务业？”

“….？”你的意思是，让他这个拿手枪就能杀穿魔界，大小魔物全都不看在眼里，不论是谁都被他按在地上摩擦的家伙，去搬砖和端盘子吗？但丁的脸上几乎是明晃晃地写着这么几句话。

欢迎来到我的世界，小子，维吉尔勾起一个报复的冷笑。“就算长得帅气，现在当偶像都很难，杀恶魔也不算一项可以展示的才艺。”维吉尔环起胸，靠在沙发边缘说。看但丁吃瘪的样子果然不管多少年依旧让维吉尔愉悦，“啊对了，事先警告你。为了维持工作，不能顶撞老板，不能觉得无聊就不去做，然后要多学一些新技能，这样以后可以赚更多的钱。

“赚来的钱也不要随意挥霍，要不然经济危机来的时候会撑不住。你现在没有居民证，连失业救济金都领不了。你没有身份证和居民证的话，有很多事情都做不了，果然还是要尽快去办一个。那个时候你就会需要遇到很多的文书工作和走盖章程序，还不一定能办得下来。”

“啊，如果你坚持持枪的话，你还需要去办一个持枪证明……”

虽然说他没有阎魔刀那种只会在游戏里出现的魔器，维吉尔想，但他现在说的这些话大概对于但丁来说，每一句就是一个小幻影剑吧，因为但丁看起来心碎了。看他听得一愣一愣的样子，维吉尔笑着停下了，果然还是先放过他吧。要不然这么‘惊心动魄’，维吉尔害怕但丁心脏受不了。

但丁瞪他。“……折磨我你很开心。”他嘟囔着开口，说不上是在愤怒还是在抱怨。

“总之，你擅长的东西在这里没有任何用处。”维吉尔恶意地抬眉，“慢慢来吧，弟弟。”

维吉尔发现但丁的目光摇晃了一下，才意识到自己刚刚说了什么。但话已出口，就没了收回的可能。尴尬蔓延开来，但丁回避他的目光，最后默默地走了开。

他或许确实有些太过火了，维吉尔看着但丁的背影，后知后觉地想。

这种爱屋及乌真的有些蠢。维吉尔蓦然想起自己弟弟离开的时候。他没有亲眼见到，时至今日也不想再感觉痛了，他想放手了。但那依旧很痛，是一种永远的遗憾。他的弟弟不会像他的游戏中的那些角色那样，受怎样的致命伤都能复活。他死了就是死了，甚至不会有什么所谓的‘复活魔法’来复活他。

他……不该真的把他当成自己弟弟的。他并不是。

***

接下来的日子过得很平淡。

维吉尔在职场上飞扬跋扈，继续业绩遥遥领先，这倒是一些再平常不过的事了。这个但丁也不像有些年轻的穿越者那样一惊一乍，有什么事都会抱怨个没完，吧啦吧啦的充满活力。维吉尔能够感觉到他有时会经历困难，但这个但丁会想办法自己解决，而且是默默地解决。他非常独立，要强，而且沉默。

有时维吉尔都在想，这个但丁都经历过什么，要不然怎么可能性格会变成这个样子。

他说他的维吉尔死了，是他亲手杀的他，这或许是一个很重要的原因。这大概也能解释为什么他们之间的关系总是感觉尴尬。那……不能说有多紧张，只是总有不知名的隔阂摆在那里。维吉尔本来就是冷清的人，现在但丁也这样沉默，就让屋子里一点都不热闹，了无生气。

但总有什么是在慢慢变了的。这个但丁有属于自己的关心方式，他比其他人都要细心。这是维吉尔怎么也不会想到但丁会拥有的特质。就像刚开始总是尾随他，而且只要呼唤就会出现一样。但丁总是在用尽各种机会观察他，然后谨慎地做些不越界的事情。他总是很小心翼翼，说话也要思量半天，他非常在乎和维吉尔的关系。

可怜的家伙，他流浪太久了。维吉尔这么想，给在沙发上睡着的但丁披上了浅红色的毛毯。这是他在但丁打算住下之后，专门给他买的。

维吉尔有时候觉得，他们两个就像是太成熟了，成熟得令人心疼的懂事——因为经历了很多事情，所以更对一些事情倍加珍惜。完全没了年少时那种天不怕地不怕的豪气，因为他们知道自己真的会怕——两个人静静试探着合适的距离，保守着自己的秘密，每一步都要经历很久的犹疑。

维吉尔想起年少时他弟弟有多不可一世。‘你是我哥哥怎么啦？他们管我喜欢谁！咱们谁生的出孩子吗？估计那群家伙巴不得让咱们家绝后呢，我免费给他们送上这份大礼！不过，我一定会把份子钱全要回来的，等着瞧吧。’

你总是那么自以为是，不过，那也是你的优点，是最绚烂的少年英姿。“我还以为你会给我做披萨呢。”但丁端着早餐过来的时候，维吉尔调侃。

“披萨很难做。”但丁说，他把自己的头型依旧打理得很得体，早就没了很多年前那种早上起来乱炸毛的状态，“而且，市中心物价实在太贵了。天天吃披萨我会破产。”

能有这样的领悟，那他大概是懂得了这边生活的“惊心动魄”了。听到但丁说出这样的话来，维吉尔不免有些觉得好笑。“今天怎么想起来给我做早餐？”维吉尔撑起头，这样闲散地笑着问。

听到这话，但丁反而沉默了下来。他看起来仍在犹豫，在斟酌着自己的话该怎么说更好。维吉尔没等到回答，选择开始吃早餐，刚架好刀叉，就听但丁说道。“你愿意和我一起去餐厅共进晚餐吗？我已经订好地方了。”

喀啦，维吉尔被问了个措手不及，手里的叉子颤得敲到了盘沿。维吉尔讶异地抬头，惊讶地和但丁对视。

“或者其他的方式也行。”但丁在继续解释，他肉眼可见的在紧张，盯着自己的盘子，“我是问了我工作地方的同事，他们说应该邀请你共进晚餐。这边就是应该这样，是吧？就很正式，我在哪里都没在意过这些事——”

“——我同意。”维吉尔实在看他尴尬，所以慢声说道，企图把但丁从他自己手里救出来。他感觉心里慢慢暖了起来，“………不管你是想从我这里得到什么，我同意。”

听到这话的但丁沉默了太久了，他抬头与维吉尔对视，似乎想从维吉尔目光中确认什么。维吉尔感觉暖洋洋的，他挂着一抹淡淡的笑。没想到多少年之后，他还可能拥有这一切。

但丁尴尬地笑笑。“.…..也太容易了。”但丁摸摸鼻子，困惑地说，“容易得感觉不像真的。”

“算你初始好感度就比较高吧。”维吉尔回答，“而且，你在指望什么？我要抗拒，反感，把你逐出门外，和你反目成仇，再反反复复和你纠缠？”

“.…..听起来像是你会做的事。”但丁耸耸肩，露出一个尴尬的笑。

“听起来更像是小说或者游戏里的剧情。”维吉尔想着那个画面，就感觉有些疲惫，“.…..而且，我太累了，工作已经很辛苦了。”

但丁笑了起来，一直笼罩在他身边的黑云消散了大半，他的目光重新带上了一些色彩。“你就因为觉得麻烦，就把自己卖了。”但丁摇了摇头轻语，一副恨铁不成钢的样子。

“这样事情能简单些。”他们都不年轻了，而且也不会再年轻一次，维吉尔放下叉子，“适合就是适合，不适合就是不适合。如果不确定的话，我们至少可以试到圣诞节，看那时我们之间谁会不会改变主意。”

“………”那些色彩又黯淡了几分，但丁知道自己错解维吉尔的意思了，“.…..好。不过，你连这样的事都要做计划？”

维吉尔挤兑他。“我现在还要约法三章了，这是我们这边的规矩。”

“你当然可以这么做。不过谁都知道，我就是为了破坏规矩而存在的。”但丁狡黠地笑了，往后靠上椅子，他当然不会甘拜下风。

他们相视而笑，维吉尔知道，他们的关系又真切地拉近了一步。

***

一个新的穿越者降临下来。

每一个但丁到来时，第一个目标都是寻找维吉尔，所以维吉尔对但丁的气息很敏感。这是一位年轻的但丁，毫无自知的穿着引人侧目的披风，在大街上扛着那把叫叛逆的大剑，袒露着上身。所幸现在对Cosplay越来越容忍了，要放在二十年前，这可怜的小家伙一定会因为有伤风化而被记上一笔。

“老天爷。”维吉尔刚刷卡从公司大门出来，年轻人就站在门口，大惊小怪地感叹，“维吉尔穿着西服，拿着公文包，这是什么奇怪的梦？”

维吉尔下班时间都比较晚，到这个时间段，路灯都早亮起来了。照在厚厚的积雪上，泛着暖洋洋的橙光。维吉尔从暖气房里出来，打了个激灵，更觉得眼前的年轻人冷了。

他像捡每一只但丁一样，把年轻人捡回了家。迄今为止，还没有多少但丁会在这方面上有异议，这个年轻人也是如此。年轻人告诉他，他是跟着自己的哥哥跳下悬崖的，莫名其妙摔落到这里来。这样莽撞的穿越者也不算少，所幸，维吉尔早就对把他们送回去的方法了如指掌。

但至少，他可以留这些但丁吃顿暖饭，睡个好觉。他们的世界流动得很快，通常过了十年，对一些世界来说也才过了几个月而已，所以不必担心错过什么。维吉尔和年轻人聊着回到家，打开了灯。但丁的工作因为很底层，总是会工作到更晚。

等但丁回来的时候，饭已经准备好了。哪怕年轻人再三强调他只对披萨感兴趣，维吉尔也自作主张地准备了他的部分。当但丁回来的时候，正是年轻人上演每个弟弟都会必经的反应戏码——看看手里的饭，又看看维吉尔，来来回回看了好几回。

但丁看到年轻人，身体刹那僵住了，绷得像个上弦的箭。

“你看，我这里确实总有穿越者造访。”维吉尔解释着，帮但丁解下格子围巾抖了抖。看起来又下雪了，“不过还很少会有两个你一起来，感觉很奇妙。”

但丁没有答话，他一直瞪着年轻版本的自己看，那样子如临大敌。年轻人感受到他的不友善，回敬了他一个白眼。但丁眯起眼睛，一句话都没有说，沉默地坐在了维吉尔身边，把椅子移得离维吉尔近了些。

“这是属于你的弟弟吗？”年轻人吃到一半，好奇地问，“你们长得不太一样啊。”

但丁完全缩回了自己的壳，脸上一丝表情都没有。维吉尔对他的反应有些好奇，毕竟他在来的第一天，第一件事就是问维吉尔的弟弟在哪里。维吉尔以为但丁会对其他版本的自己感兴趣。“他和你是一样的穿越者。”维吉尔解释，“应该比我年轻一些。”

“哦——”年轻人拉着长调，端详着眼前这个年长版本的自己，没有再多说什么。

人在年少的时候总对未来充满各种幻想以及好奇，这对于但丁也不例外。维吉尔习惯年轻的穿越者们围着他问这问那了，这个也是，晚饭后就一直绕着维吉尔转。他们过得怎么样，他们在这里什么职业，妈妈还在不在，年轻人甚至问了他们现在什么关系，然后又咳咳咳地扬起下巴，说自己完全不在意——年轻人总有他们可爱又别扭的一面。

在维吉尔眼里，这些年轻人像是孩子一样，连带着童年一起，包含在小时候爱看的那种绘本故事里。他小时候很爱那些故事，但长大了回看，就会觉得太过于幼稚了，只适合孩子去看。但无论如何，那都是美好的回忆。

那些绘本如今仍放在维吉尔书柜的角落。维吉尔不会经常去看，但也不会去扔。

维吉尔把但丁曾经所住的客房给了年轻人，自从确定关系之后，但丁几乎每晚都会偷跑过来，一来二去，维吉尔的主卧也就不单单是维吉尔的了。今天也是如此，维吉尔非常习惯的在但丁身边入睡，除了但丁今天比以往还要沉默，维吉尔没有发现什么异样。

但丁紧紧抱住怀中的维吉尔，他看向房门的方向，微微眯起了眼眸。


	3. Chapter 3

维吉尔是被血腥气熏醒的。

他对这个味道非常敏感，几乎一沾到就会条件反射，惊醒过来。维吉尔猛地坐起，但丁不在旁边，而隔壁传来轻微打斗的声音。这让维吉尔从床前柜中拿出枪，熟练的上膛，误以为是他的过去找上门来。

但他打开门，却看到但丁高高地举着叛逆，正在下刺的途中，而他攻击的目标是…...年轻版本的自己。

血漫得满地都是，全都是年轻人流的。维吉尔从他的角度，只能够看到年轻人头部被贯穿，身上满是正在愈合的伤口，软软地垂在那里。整个客厅被打得凌乱不堪，碎得东西却寥寥无几，能看出来这场打斗是被精心限制的。

“但丁？”趁这一刀还没刺下去，维吉尔开口阻止。背对着他的但丁全身打了个激灵，他连忙回过头，维吉尔看到他半魔化的红色兽瞳。

四目对视，但丁犹豫了。最终，他放开了年轻人，垂着头站起来，看起来活像是个知道自己犯错了的小孩子。

年轻人恢复得很快，大概是在五秒之后恢复了意识，然后便与但丁拉开距离，喘着急气。维吉尔走到但丁身边，看了看满地狼藉，抬头用疑问的目光望着但丁。

“哦，瞧瞧你，我还真是好运气。”年轻人将双刀横在身前，战斗预备姿势。他用少年人特有的讥讽语调说，“恶魔！我就知道，我说为什么我从昨天晚上就闻到——”

年轻人根本防不住但丁的攻击，转眼间，年轻人又被撂倒在地。但丁掐着他的脖子，让他一个字也说不出来。“但丁。”维吉尔的声音变冷了，他警告道。

尽管不愿，但丁再一次听从了维吉尔的指示。他放开了年轻人，悻悻地站到一边。年轻人在地上剧烈的咳嗽，忍着痛，几次都没能爬起来。

维吉尔看了看年长者，又看了看年轻者。然后他走向但丁，捧住他的脸左右看了看，确认情况。“发生什么了？”维吉尔作为一名律师，他摆出专业的口吻问。而但丁则瞪大了眼睛，因为维吉尔先来找他，而没有去查看另一位的伤势而惊讶。

“维吉尔。”年轻人咳嗽着，捂着自己的伤口坐了起来，“不要……不要咳咳咳，相信，咳咳咳……他。他——”

年轻人被传送走了，是昨天维吉尔为他定的传送时间。他话说了一半，回到自己的时空去了。客厅突然安静了下来，两个人一齐望着年轻人消失的方向。半晌，维吉尔放下了自己的手。

“.…..我可以赔偿。”但丁沉默了很久，直到维吉尔走了开，查看四周的狼藉，他才尴尬的开口。维吉尔掀起地上的一块挂画，玻璃全都震碎了，“.……我很抱歉。”

听到这话，维吉尔有些惊讶。他回头，看到但丁垂头丧气地站在那，表情很沮丧。他看起来出人意料地不善言辞，丝毫没有小时候那种闯了祸也能编出花来的气势。这让维吉尔又不由得去猜测这个但丁究竟经历过什么，变得甚至连性情都改变了这么多。

“发生什么了？”维吉尔再次问，这次语气缓和了些。虽然他知道但丁有着异于常人的能力，但把年少的自己打得毫无招架之力，而且看起来是想要杀了他，怎么想都有些匪夷所思。

“.……..”沉默，又是沉默。他不找借口，也不转移话题，直到维吉尔认为问不出什么的时候，但丁开口，语气中带着一些倔强，“.……..他有他的维吉尔。”

可我只有你了。

维吉尔眨了眨眼睛，后知后觉的意识到但丁在吃醋。然后才猛然反应过来，昨天他认为是在“带孩子”的情节，在但丁眼里是某种危险的信号。他和那位青年同属于穿越者，还都是他的弟弟，昨天那个年轻人缠了他一晚上，在但丁眼里亮了红灯。这个但丁失去了原本的哥哥，他很没有安全感。

“你是一位非常，非常特殊的维吉尔。”但丁开口。将维吉尔的手抬起，用脸蹭了蹭，“……没有上一个，也不会有下一个了。”

维吉尔叹了口气，他拍了拍但丁的脸。“卖萌是无法逃脱责任的。”维吉尔冷淡地回应，完全没把但丁的讨好放在心里，“恭维也不行。我表现的没那么凶，但不代表我好说话。”

“嗯。”但丁却没被维吉尔吓到。他这样带着感情答，然垂眉，吻了吻维吉尔的手腕。

***

但丁递给了维吉尔一个气球。

他们是路上碰到的。维吉尔刚刚结束了和客户的会谈，顺带吃了午饭，现在正在往检察院的方向赶。因为两个地方之间距离很近，而且堵车严重，所以虽然周遭白雪皑皑，维吉尔依旧选择步行。中午间，市区挤满了各式各样的人群。维吉尔形影单只的走在之间，显得高挑又出众。

这一条道路之间有个大游乐园，正是学生放寒假的时候，所以孩子出奇的多。维吉尔对这种情况都是能避都避，他真的讨厌热闹，也是真的讨厌小孩。正在维吉尔打算穿过马路，去往另一边的时候，他突然看到了人群间那熟悉的身影。

不，不是游乐园门口那个熊玩偶，当然也不是那个兔玩偶，而是那个看起来有点酷，有点吓人，大部分女孩子敬而远之，而男孩子看到则兴奋到尖叫的“怪兽”：片片黑红色的鳞片，或粗糙或光滑的表面，半是人像，半是石雕似的面容，以及身后那双黑色的羽翅。虽然曾经亲眼见过自己弟弟画在纸上的设计稿，但真的在现实中看到，就算是维吉尔也不禁感叹。

而这样的“怪兽”竟然在发气球，该说园区经理是脑子有问题呢，还是绝佳的反差萌营销策略？维吉尔有些好笑地看男孩们争抢但丁手里的气球，绕着但丁转来转去。看了半晌，还是决定让但丁短暂从熊孩子地狱中休息一下。真是辛苦他这样的性格了，这不是什么容易的工作。

维吉尔这人自带几分压迫感，站在那里不用说话，没过一会小孩子们就自动给他让了一条道，走开时还惊魂未定，不时回头看他两眼。“.………”但丁一直看他，看着维吉尔走到他身前，向他抬眉。

然后，但丁递给了他一个蓝色的气球。

维吉尔还带着半分笑意，所以很自然地接了过来，将绳子结成环，勾在自己小拇指上。“这样开一天魔人形式，累不累？”维吉尔问，并不是真的在关心，是讽刺。

“我还以为你是来夸我脑子灵活，赚钱方法多样。”但丁回答。魔人状态下的他声音低沉，带着混响，就好像能和维吉尔的心跳声共鸣。

瞧他那个无赖的样子，维吉尔摇了摇头，颇有些无奈。“希望你已经在准备一些资格考试了，要不然很浪费你的能力。”维吉尔看但丁又给路过的孩子发了一个气球，继续说，“我是不会给你太多建议的。”

“据我所知，我也很少会听你的建议。我们的意见就没有一致过。”

“确实。”维吉尔哼笑了一声。这样也好，他们本就不该多过干涉彼此，因为当所有事都搅在一起的时候，一旦哪里出现裂痕，就会是整体的崩塌。他们都需要能在对方手里劫后余生的能力，“不过，我还是建议你试试这个游乐园的马戏团。至少，这是个你现在就能赚的快钱。”

“说到这里，给你变个魔术吧，维吉尔。”但丁说。他并没有听维吉尔的回复，就已经自顾自的在一团红光中转换了形态，翅膀从两只变成了四只，形态更加帅气。就在孩子们发出赞叹时，他又按照维吉尔记忆里游戏的顺序把魔人的样子挨个变了一遍。最后他变回了他自己，眉目俊朗，银发如雪，对着维吉尔笑了起来。

太傻了，维吉尔想着，笑着摇头。那种温暖的感觉又来了，他不知道自己笑得也很真诚。

午休的时间结束了，他们都还有工作。维吉尔和但丁道了别，踏上了下午工作的旅程。在路上，维吉尔脑袋里还转着但丁的脸，直到检察院的前厅有些尴尬地提醒他关于气球的事时，他才想起自己的手指上还绑着那个蓝色的气球。

维吉尔回头看它，当他发现自己并没有尴尬的时候。他知道，他的心终究是被救活了。

***

圣诞节的时候，维吉尔放了假。

雪还没有化，反倒下了一场又一场。社区里的圣诞树早早立起来，又高又挂满彩球。圣诞歌在各家各户回响，有小孩子敲响维吉尔家的门，为他们唱响圣歌。但丁听得很好奇，学着维吉尔的样子给他们分了糖和零钱，再看孩子们心满意足的离开。

虽然自从就剩他一个之后，维吉尔就没有过节的习惯了。但看但丁应该是成年后第一次真情实意的参与圣诞节，维吉尔还是做了些蛋酒，度数不高，纯属助兴。但丁除了小时候在家没再尝过了，所以还挺新鲜，喝了不少，也没看半点醉的意思。

“如果是以前，我一定不喜欢你的世界。”但丁坐在地毯上，靠着维吉尔的腿，这样百无聊赖地说。今晚他们点了好几种披萨，几乎全被但丁吃了，让他看起来餍足又懒洋洋的，“太平静了，没有意思。”

“相信我，等它不平静的时候，你会反倒希望它平静下来。”维吉尔坐在沙发上，说这话时揉着但丁毛茸茸的头发，但丁也没拒绝，“事情总是突然一下子撞过来的，然后就会擅自改变你的人生。”

维吉尔意识到他把话题往一个沉重的地方去引了，只是在这样的日子里，他不得不想到他的弟弟。上一个认真的圣诞节还是和自己弟弟过的，而现在，斯人已逝，他又再次有了新的人生和新的机缘。这确实是个会让人感慨的时间。

他想，他的弟弟会原谅他，或者说，他希望。维吉尔这么远远地想。但丁没有说话，只是蹭了蹭维吉尔的腿。比起那些大咧咧的单纯少年们，这个但丁敏感又谨慎，他绝不会问多余的东西，在这一点上维吉尔很感激。

“……你们一般圣诞节都只做这些吗？”但丁转移了话题，打着哈欠，“我快睡着了。”

维吉尔的意识被唤了回来，他低头，看但丁棱角分明的侧脸。“.……..”他决定，“………我们会玩游戏。”

维吉尔站起来，在旧箱子底翻出磁卡和光盘，五张。第三张是他弟弟的最后之作。第四张他的弟弟只做了一个大致设想和人设，就不幸离世。第五张是制作组纪念他的作品，听说结局非常好，但维吉尔只是买来了，从没有拆过封。他和他弟弟的回忆中止在第三张，他想把它停在哪里。

但丁狐疑地接过游戏手柄，维吉尔调开了界面。他看到他和自己弟弟的存档，多少年了，存档依旧摆在那里，见证着一段曾经。维吉尔望了它一阵子，然后毅然决然地下移，该是新的开始了。

“他专门做了一个对战版，只为了和我玩。”在教但丁怎么使用键位的时候，维吉尔解释，“我十几年没玩了，咱们半斤八两，也就是玩一玩。”

虽然维吉尔这么说，但真的对战起来从没手软过，肌肉记忆回来得很快。但丁按键连招没学会多少，倒是先学会疯狂瞬移，被满场追着打，前几局被揍得毫无游戏体验。不过但丁学得也快，大概战斗总能激发他的能力，哪怕是游戏，他也开始学着反击了。

但丁很喜欢这游戏，维吉尔玩累的时候，他还一个人逛来逛去，绕着维吉尔的角色转。但丁的目光一直望着那个蓝色的身影。“……我们的世界真的是游戏。”但丁最后说，“我怎么早没想到通关试试看？”

“你真的能做到游戏里那些招数？”维吉尔捧着咖啡回来，和但丁闲聊。

但丁思考了一阵。“比这个要强很多，这是我更年轻时候的剧情。”他回答。维吉尔应着，实际上没有概念。枪和刀他早年见得不少，但太魔幻的对他来说也不过只是游戏罢了。

“你和你的弟弟。”过了一阵子，但丁又开口问。他回头看维吉尔，“谁赢得比较多？”

维吉尔听到这话皱了皱眉，顿了半晌，才不情不愿地开口。“他。”他刚说完，就马上增添，“不过是因为他作弊。他修改游戏机制，故意让我难赢。”

“嗯？”但丁听到这话，更好奇了，“他修改了什么机制？”

“………我的角色不会二段跳。”

维吉尔语气中的气愤颇有些少年的气息，就好像他曾在年少时抱怨这句话无数遍，在某个不同的时间，对某个不同的人。但总有什么是相通的，就比如说，但丁听到这话愣了几秒，瞪着维吉尔看，然后就爆发出一阵疯笑声。

但丁笑得很激烈，笑得很开心，甚至越笑越激烈，把沙发锤得咚咚响。那让维吉尔的内里颤抖了一下。老天爷，他已经很久没有听到这笑声了。这让维吉尔一时间没有反应过来，瞪着但丁的笑脸看。这是这个但丁来这里之后，第一次露出这么真心实意的笑意。

“老天，维吉尔。”但丁抹着眼角，他竟然都快笑出泪花来了，“你差点杀了我。”

维吉尔板着扑克脸，假装自己心里没有满溢着暖意。“我还真的没有想过，我还可以有笑死你这个选择。”

“当然不是那样杀了我。”说完这话，但丁就凑近维吉尔。他轻语着，轻轻扳过维吉尔的脸，闭上眼睛，去讨一个吻。

维吉尔没有拒绝他，相反，他在那个吻之间捧住但丁的脸，闭上了双眼。

窗外，圣诞歌的声音发出铃铛的声响。看来今年，他们都是被认可的乖孩子。


	4. Chapter 4

雪后的清晨很冷，与室内的暖空气相遇，在窗户上结成冰凌，画出繁花。

卧室里很安静。因为睡眠浅和习惯早起的原因，维吉尔醒得很早，早早就已经半睡半醒的半眯着眼睛了。身旁的身体很温暖，两具赤裸的身体在雪白的被子下相互纠缠，呼吸起伏间都能感受到温和的暖意。

但丁还没醒。他属于睡觉比较粘人的类型，把维吉尔按在怀里死不松手，这到夏天可能会成为一个问题，不过现在，维吉尔还没心情因为这种事和但丁起冲突。所以他盯了会窗外浅灰色的阴天，半眯着双眼，享受着来之不易的静谧。

半晌之后，但丁醒了，呼吸的节奏慢慢变化，气息喷在了维吉尔的脸颊和脖颈上，温热的有些发痒。维吉尔回头看他，看但丁轻眨的白色睫毛和莹蓝色的眼眸。但丁注视着他，愣了几秒钟，似乎还没从梦中醒转，就像他不觉得这是真的。

然后，但丁笑了。他蹭了蹭维吉尔，那模样莫名让维吉尔想起大型犬，摇着尾巴的那种。维吉尔嫌痒，抵住他的头揉了揉，但丁反而去蹭他的手。就好像但丁希望他全身每个地方都能和维吉尔贴得紧紧的，甚至是钻到维吉尔的身体里去。

但丁终于蹭够了，转而凑过去吻维吉尔。维吉尔现在心情不错，懒洋洋地哼了一声。但丁继续往里挤，他在亲密时总是迫不及待而且满载热情。维吉尔说不上讨厌，只是偶尔会有点招架不住。那么着急做什么？他又不会消失。

嘶。痛感传来，维吉尔终于完全醒了。

但丁又割破他的口腔了，每次亲吻的时候基本都会如此。当然，维吉尔身上的痕迹也不少，不过维吉尔只比较在意嘴唇。毕竟他也不想总顶着口腔溃疡去当庭对质，法庭如战场，任何一点迟疑和停顿都会对维吉尔的成败造成影响。

这样想着，维吉尔退了开，将但丁稍微推远了点。“别伤到我。”维吉尔蹙眉，但语气还懒洋洋的，他舔了舔嘴唇，咽下去一口血水。

但丁打了个颤，瞪大眼睛，似乎完全没有意识到这个问题。但丁被说了个措手不及，目光无辜，现在像是个做错事还不自知的大狗狗了。维吉尔叹了口气，他伸出手，掰开但丁的嘴往里看，但丁的虎牙非常的尖，现在上面还带着淡淡的血色。

这就是半魔吗，真是有趣的小区别。维吉尔放开了他，又抹了抹自己的嘴唇，刚才被刮破的地方还没止血，随便一抹就是一道血痕。

但丁愣愣地看着它。“你不会恢复。”然后但丁说，就像他才发现这会成为一个问题。

“我会，只是不会那么快。”维吉尔玩过游戏，当然知道但丁他们那非人的恢复力，“我被来一枪就会残，捅一刀就会死，如果从高处摔下来，至少会粉碎性骨折。”

维吉尔想到昨天游戏中那些角色非人的操作和打斗场景。“这么说的话，我们要打起来的话，你想弄死我会很容易。”

他本意只是句调侃，并无深意，甚至说完哼笑一声。但是但丁却像是凭空被闪电劈中了一般，全身都僵住了。他脸色变得惨白，甚至往后靠去，潜意识地想要躲。阴暗的黑色又回来了，他笼罩在但丁的眼瞳里，继而影响他整个人的气质。

维吉尔想起这个但丁的经历，知道自己说错话了，糟糕的笑话。“不过，我都人到中年了，早就不会打架了。”维吉尔弥补，但丁全身绷紧，表情紧张，“那种行为只有小孩子才做。”

但丁朝维吉尔笑笑，他知道维吉尔是在安慰他。但丁沉默着，目光落在了维吉尔身上那些痕迹上，青色的，红色的，细小的血痕，带着疤痕的齿印，但丁就像第一次将这一切落在眼眸里，他伸出手，拢住维吉尔的双臂，覆盖在那带着划痕的印记上，动作轻柔。

但丁又缩回手，手指慢慢伸长，露出红色的爪尖。他若有所思地望着它们看。

“别把我当个易碎品。”维吉尔像是有心电感应，他读出了但丁表情的意思。那背后的含义让维吉尔打从心底里感到不快，“我在人类里是佼佼者。你不能拿我跟你比，你是个怪物。”

这本该是句侮辱的，但当维吉尔说出这句话后，气氛明显缓和了。但丁听到之后笑了，半是骄傲半是炫耀地朝维吉尔抬眉，故意将爪子展示给维吉尔看，做出要挠他的样子。维吉尔轻易抓住他的手，将他的爪子放在手里观察，用手玩弄他的爪尖。

“你要真觉得抱歉，就帮我按一按腰。”维吉尔看着但丁因为长年累月战斗而厚重的手掌，又抬头，看到他的肱二头肌。维吉尔突然有了使用但丁的好主意，“不，全身按摩。不舒服不允许停。”

听到这话，但丁笑得更开心了，嗤嗤地笑着，活像个想歪了的青春少年。“我下次一定对你温柔点。”但丁笑着说。他可觉得自己占到便宜了，自大这点真是什么时候都不会变，维吉尔白他一眼，翻过身去，准备享受免费服务。

但丁刚开始没轻没重，但慢慢也找到了要领。维吉尔觉得惬意，枕头软绵绵的，沾满了昨天他们共浴时洗发水的浅香，淡淡的，引人好眠的气息。他觉得自己又快睡过去了。

“已经到圣诞节了。”但丁开口，语气中带着紧张，维吉尔悠悠醒转，“.……你有改变主意吗？”

维吉尔意识到这是他们之前的约定，如果对这段关系不确定，他们可以先试到圣诞节，看看会不会改变主意。挑维吉尔最舒服的时间来问，但丁还真是狡猾啊。“哼嗯，还没有。”维吉尔半眯着眼睛，像个被照顾好了的猫，心情愉快的发出低低的呼噜声，“你呢？”

“没有。”但丁秒答。

“那很好。”维吉尔语气放缓，他真的快睡着了，“那看看，我们能不能……坚持到新年吧。”

***

在新年的时候，他们迎来了一位“贵客”。

另一个维吉尔降临在了这里。他看起来更加年轻，披风华贵又一尘不染，带着贵族式的领巾，说话缓慢又一针带血，绝不废话。年轻人高傲又目空一切，拿着那把长柄的阎魔刀，猫似的蓝眸轻转，端详着整个室内。当他走动时，皮鞋发出滴答的声响。

偶尔也是会有这样的自己拜访的。不同于对但丁们的照顾和引导，维吉尔熟知自己的脾性，所以如果他们不来找自己，维吉尔也不会主动与他们联系，来去全凭自愿。

年轻人没有开口，他进门后优雅地拂去身上的薄雪，面色冷淡，眸子里带着几分倨傲的好奇心。维吉尔关上门，让年轻人自己去探索。年轻的自己总会在适合和舒服的时候开口，没关系，维吉尔有的是时间。

但丁刚刚在沙发上小憩，这时候已经醒了。年轻人看向他，眯了眯眼睛，目光在他身上转着圈。但丁全身绷紧了，他很显然不喜欢这样被唤醒，表情又回归到了空白中。维吉尔注意到但丁遇到其他穿越者，不管是谁，态度都非常抗拒。

年轻人又回头，瞟了一眼维吉尔，冷笑了一声，仿佛了然什么似的走了开。但丁的目光一直跟着他，身体紧绷，趋向保守。维吉尔知道他那个动作，战斗预备体态。

他为什么总觉得别人会攻击自己？

年轻人哪怕背过身去，手也搭在阎魔刀的刀鞘上，这样互相戒备的情况持续了十几分钟，直到但丁站了起来，走向维吉尔。“我突然想起我还有其他事要做。”但丁只是这样说，连借口都懒得编，就匆匆离开了房子，走向了屋外的黑夜。

等维吉尔煮好咖啡时，年轻人已经在书架旁徘徊了许久。穿越者们可能会对这个世界有诸多的鄙夷，对自己也颇有微词，但书籍却永远能将维吉尔们联系起来。书房也是维吉尔所有房间中最在意的，所以这里充满了维吉尔的个人品味，舒适又聪慧。

维吉尔将咖啡放在桌前，声音吸引了年轻人的注意力。“谢谢。”年轻人回头，看了眼咖啡，然后开口。维吉尔明白，对于他们来说，这代表着认同。

“你可以随便翻阅，如果你有时间。”维吉尔允许。年轻人点了点头，选取了其中一本，坐在了沙发凳上。维吉尔抿了一口自己磨煮的咖啡，看年轻人将咖啡拿起品尝，又赞赏似的点了点头。

房间里安静了一阵子，然后维吉尔们开始有一搭没一搭的闲聊。他们刚开始聊得很克制，基本处于问好和询问近况的状态，然后他们开始交流一些彼此世界的情况。少年人告诉维吉尔，他正准备打破魔界封印，然后得到父亲的力量。事情还在准备阶段，他今天应该是试错了法阵，导致了穿越。

“当我认为我该回去，我就会回去，不必替我操心。”

维吉尔们基本上都是这样，他们有自己的想法，计划以及做事准则，所以平等交流即可，不必过于热情，也不必刻意疏远。维吉尔很知道如何和自己相处，现在的状态是最合适的，他们彼此都会很舒服。

他们不可避免地聊到但丁，年轻人与自己弟弟的故事还没有正式开始，所以概念模糊，也并不感兴趣。他们都是如此，在最灿烂的年华里，维吉尔的世界里装不下除过去和未来之外的任何东西。“那个但丁也是穿越者？”年轻人问，目光示意屋外。

“是的。”维吉尔答，“他现在更想呆在这边。”

年轻人又笑了，维吉尔对那笑容中的深意暗暗不快，他不知道年轻人擅自以为自己知道了什么。“这就是为什么人类存在缺陷，哪怕是我本身也是如此。”年轻人用他特有的调子开口，“我很少多管闲事，但我会告诉你那个人在隐藏的事，算我还你这杯咖啡的人情。”

“他杀过我们，我能闻到他身上阎魔刀的气息。”

维吉尔又啜了口咖啡，已经变凉了。“他有跟我提及过。”维吉尔淡淡的说，“他杀了自己世界的维吉尔。”

年轻人眯了眯眼睛，他靠向沙发，继续开口。“那他有没有跟你说过………”

又下雪了，映着路灯，那些雪花带着几分冷和几分淡，在空中转着懒散的圈。但丁坐在房前的阶梯上，靠着门厅的柱子，目光沉思地望着街道上来往的车辆。他伸出手，去接落下来的雪花，又看着他们在手心融化。呼吸间有渺渺白烟在风中化开，又被卷去了不知名的地方去。

但丁就这样良久的望着那些雪花，直到有围巾绕上了他的脖子，把他吓了一跳。“你所谓的有事就是坐在这里接雪花玩？”来者语气缓慢，带着半分调侃。

但丁回头，维吉尔正站在他身后，拍了拍他的头。但丁跳了起来，面向维吉尔，又看了看房门。还没等但丁开口，维吉尔就继续道。“他走了。”就像知道但丁的心思一样，维吉尔说。

但丁松了一口气，维吉尔将围巾给他围好。“跑得那么急，把自己冻得鼻子都红了。”维吉尔点了点但丁的红鼻子，但丁也跟着摸了摸，“怕什么？你以为如果你跟他说太多话，我会不开心？”

但丁憋了半天，最后插起腰来，维持自己的自尊。“说不定呢。”但丁强词夺理着，“我太有魅力了，可不想节外生枝。”

规避危险，那听起来可真不像但丁的性格。维吉尔看他那个傻样子，哼笑一声，一下子扯紧但丁的围巾，力度大到但丁被勒到呛住，咳嗽出来好几声。

“我是对你最好的维吉尔，我有这个自信。”维吉尔抬着眉答，然后拉过但丁的胳膊，打开了屋门，屋内的暖气让冻得发僵的但丁打了个寒噤，“回家了，但丁。”

但丁被维吉尔扯进了屋，身后的黑暗离他越来越远了。


	5. Chapter 5

接下来的时间过得很快。

维吉尔和但丁就这样保持着伴侣关系，履行着双边约定。而这个约定一直在延长，坚持完了总统日，紧接着来到了复活节，独立日紧随其后。等到维吉尔反应过来时，他们的关系竟然已经持续半年之久了。

在印象中，他和自己弟弟的关系总是颇具戏剧化。吵架，分裂，观念不同，哪怕是温和的日子里也要步步为营。他们年轻，充满活力，又都倔得要死，甚至接吻时也要露出獠牙，将刀与枪藏在背后，时刻准备攻击。

维吉尔不是那种随便就感叹曾经的人，但偶尔，当他看到但丁的睡颜时，他会想到自己的弟弟，想起曾经某段时光。大概是年轻人有的是机会犯错，有的是未来挥霍，所以并不懂什么叫“有些机会只会有一次”的珍惜。就像年少时的维吉尔吐出毒蛇般的冷言冷语，他也其实从未真正想过“自己弟弟会真的离开”这个选项。

克制，成熟和平淡总需要用血和泪来换，这听起来还真是个糟糕的讽刺。

但不管怎么样，是夏天了。维吉尔依旧持续着自己朝九晚五的作息，偶尔很忙，偶尔又比较闲。周末的时候会出门，偶尔社交，或者干脆懒在家里看书。但丁并不总是在，但总会在最恰当和最合适的时候在，生活过得平淡娴静，几无波澜。

生活好像能这样一直持续下去，但就如维吉尔所说，事情都是突然撞过来的，瞬间打散你苦苦经营的日常。

有人跟着他，不是但丁，多年来的反跟踪经验让维吉尔立刻意识到这个事实。那让刚下班的他半眯起眼睛，若无其事地展开黑伞，走入了雨中。

跟着他的人到人迹罕至的地方才下手，维吉尔早已静候多时。第一发静音子弹擦肩而过，维吉尔侧身躲过，然后便像一把锋利的刀刺入了那条小巷。

没用多久，小巷里的人就躺了七七八八，这些喽啰给维吉尔塞牙缝都不够。维吉尔用夺过来的静音枪面无表情地处决了所有人，只剩下了一个，他需要传达信息给对方。

“告诉蒙杜斯。”维吉尔蹲下来，提起黑衣人的头发，语气冷漠地令人胆颤，“哪怕我死了，我也会保证他这辈子就烂在监狱里生不如死，我说到做到。”

哪怕你有多少资源，多少幕后势力，哪怕你追了整个大陆，一次又一次派你的打手过来骚扰，这都是强弩之末。你的整个家族和势力都会死，一个一个倒下去，做我家人的殉葬。

维吉尔杀了所有人，偏偏留下蒙杜斯，扔进监狱无期徒刑。这是他的弟弟生前所想要履行的正义，他死了，维吉尔替他完成。

“老大让我告诉你。”小喽啰咳出鲜血，狰狞地笑着，“看你小子日子过得不错，怕是要忘掉曾经发生的事了，所以提醒你一下曾经的美好时光。”

照片被颤颤巍巍地举起来，沾上了血。维吉尔没去看，他知道上面是什么。

“老大还有更多私藏呢，应有尽有。”对方扬了扬照片，“他最近还在想着出版，到时候一定送你一套珍藏。毕竟这可是你们家的辉煌时刻，斯巴达的长子。”

维吉尔没有太大反应，毕竟蒙杜斯也就剩这点挑衅手段了，像败犬一样乱吠。“替我感谢他的好意。”维吉尔抽走照片，说话间扭断了对方的胳膊。在痛苦的嚎叫中，维吉尔继续淡淡地开口，“作为礼尚往来，监狱明年的液晶屏我就包下了，循环播放他们家族的精选集，希望他喜欢。”

当维吉尔离开那个小巷时，一阵熟悉的反胃感汹涌而上，这让维吉尔捋过自己的头发，他不能让蒙杜斯得偿所愿。

维吉尔最后也没有看那张照片，这么多年了，这些照片大同小异，不过是鲜血，尸体以及死亡，他知道自己弟弟是怎么死的。所以维吉尔将它撕碎，让它散在风力，然后毅然决然地向前走去。

打斗的时候伞折了，维吉尔随便地把它扔在了小巷里，这让他只能迎雨前行。头发被雨打湿了，凌乱地落了下来。

他必须从自己手里存活下去。【“我不该告诉你，我的孩子，但你是这么聪明，我瞒不过你.........是的，我有多重身份，而我最后也绝对会为此付出代价。”】

【“坦白说，我完全不记得你，老哥。爸妈离婚之后我基本就没见过你了，不过总是在听说你的壮举。啊没错，我是来阻止你的，因为你很显然陷得太深了。”】

【“可别挥霍我对你的爱啊维吉尔，你总有一天会让我彻底失望的。我也不会做什么，不过是在自己的游戏里把你写死罢了。等等，我已经把你写死了？那真糟糕，我已经对你失望了，竟然还能继续失望下去。不过，这也是你想要的，不是吗？”】

维吉尔坐在公园的长凳上，雨还在下，顺着他的头发和脸颊滑了下去。他闭上眼睛，表情依旧淡淡的，任凭那些记忆随着荷尔蒙起伏。它总会平息下去，他也总会活下去，一如往昔。

【这应该是我最后的通讯了，维吉尔。拿到这些核心资料之后，做你该做的事。然后离开这里，照顾好自己。 ——D】

维吉尔不知道自己坐了多久，直到雨停了。但他还能听到雨声，这让维吉尔疑惑地睁开眼睛，抬起了头，确认天气。

他看到但丁。

***

但丁为他撑着伞，是家里那把黑蓝色的伞，非常大，但依旧遮不下他们两个人。这让但丁很快也湿透了，那些不老实的银发湿哒哒的，让他看起来年轻不少。

记忆与现实重叠。维吉尔闭了闭眼睛，懒得问但丁怎么找到他的。“为什么跟过来？”维吉尔冷清地问。

“离你下班时间有点久了，我在想你会不会需要什么。”但丁答。他一定闻到维吉尔身上的血腥味了，却什么都没有提及。

维吉尔没再开口了，但丁也就没开口。雨还在下，淅淅沥沥地从伞间上滑落，发出滴答的声响。维吉尔没去看但丁，而但丁却一直望着维吉尔。

最终，维吉尔不得不叹了口气。不管多久，他对但丁的这种不合性格的沉默和成熟依旧难以适应。“你没什么想问的？”维吉尔抬眼，冰蓝色的眸子淡淡的，但带着某种抵抗和温度在里面。

“.……..”但丁又沉默了一阵子，他非常谨慎，“如果你想告诉我的话，你就会告诉我了。”

这感情就是如此，克制、成熟、给予彼此空间。维吉尔放松了一些，静静地望着的但丁。但丁也不着急，就好像曾经那些烈脾气都不存在似的，安静地守着他。

这让维吉尔安心的同时又让他烦躁。“你连个骂你的机会都不给我。”太乖巧了有时候不是件好事，维吉尔宁愿但丁能和他吵一架，打一架更好。

“哦，那。”但丁转转眼睛，然后装出一脸傻乎乎的担心表情，“维吉尔，发生什么了？你还好吗？我可以帮你！只要我挥挥手，他们就全都死无葬身之地了。”

“愚蠢至极，但丁。”维吉尔顺势冷漠开口，“关心好你自己的事，没人需要你的帮助。”

他们望着彼此，半晌后，一齐轻笑了起来。

气氛是从这里慢慢好起来的，维吉尔的心情也是如此。他注视着眼前的但丁，这个但丁来自另外一个时空，不了解这里的一切。那么多穿越者来了又走，唯独这一个留了下来。他不知道维吉尔的过去，却想与他一起走向未来。某种情况来讲，这或许就是他的第二次机会。

“……你这个样子，让我想起我的哥哥。”但丁开口，维吉尔抬眉，这是这个但丁来这里之后，第一次提到他自己的事，“很久以前的事了。那时候我们在塔顶，也是这样下着雨，他的头发也散成这个样子。”

维吉尔思考着轻哼，他对这个剧情有些印象。“和游戏里剧情差不多？”

“差不多。”但丁点头，“但后面就不太像了，我感觉从第四代开始，剧情就变得圆满起来，像是个美梦。”

“你把游戏都通关了？”维吉尔没见但丁玩过，所以有些惊讶。

“嗯。”但丁说，“还翻了翻设定集，蛮有趣的。”

维吉尔想起自己的弟弟。他想起他从小就对那些作品倾注多少心血。他想起他挑灯绘画和敲代码的背影。维吉尔当时忙着复仇的事，对他那些事情没那么在意，现在想来，自己竟然自顾自记住了这么多。

他的弟弟终究是留下了什么，并和此刻的但丁形成了交汇。维吉尔的心竟然因为这样的事温暖起来。

“走吧。”最后维吉尔这么说。雨还在下，他拿过但丁手里的伞，将伞微微倾斜，为但丁挡住了雨。两个人就这样并肩前行着，在这安静地雨夜中彼此沉寂。。

他们一直走在那条路上，直到但丁开口了。“……你相信那个结局吗？”他望着维吉尔，若有所思，“我的意思是，在发生了这么多事之后，结局总会是圆满的。”

维吉尔顿了顿，听懂了但丁的弦外之音。他的语气很淡，却就如但丁本人一样，始终笼罩着那层黑暗和孤独。他不知道但丁想到了什么，或许与他的过去有关，维吉尔不想猜。

维吉尔不是不知道这关系有多么岌岌可危，摇摇欲坠，但他们两个都已经尽力了。“……这与我相不相信没有关系。”维吉尔最后说，他看向前方，“我只负责往前走。”

离开这里，照顾好自己。他的弟弟这样说。

***

那一天到来的无声无息。

“我是真的不喜欢这样的衣服……”那时的维吉尔和但丁还在店里。裁缝量着但丁的身体尺寸，而但丁在抱怨。所有的但丁都有一些共性，所以维吉尔自动忽略了他那些唠叨，继续我行我素的给但丁安排。

入秋了，天气变得越发凉了起来。维吉尔围着他的蓝色围巾，环着胸在一旁看着。“你需要和我参加一些正式场合，现在的衣服太糟糕了。”维吉尔淡淡地开口，“我来出钱，知道你付不起。”

“饶了我吧……”但丁嘟囔，但还是老实的让裁缝替他丈量臂长。裁缝量到他的胸围时还开了玩笑，维吉尔在旁看但丁游刃有余的应付过去。他的弟弟在某些场合天赋异禀，维吉尔在旁看着颇觉得有趣。如果今天心情不错，维吉尔还会跟着讽刺几句。

维吉尔边付定金边开口。“你应该感到开心，我带你去见同事，说明我认可你了。”维吉尔朝他抬眉，但丁叹了一口气。

“不觉得我们长得有点太像了吗？你比我想象中还要大胆。”

“虽然不知道你对我的印象是从哪里来的。”维吉尔看着但丁穿好自己的衣服，拿起红色的围巾，“但擅自替我下定义是会付出代价的。”

“该说‘果然是你’吗。”两个人闲聊着出了店，但丁将围巾围到脖子上，再次不负众望地围了一团糟，日常中很多事情对他的脾气来说还是太难了，“不过，别指望我好好系领带，你也会为此付出代价的。”

维吉尔将但丁强行拽过来，把他的围巾围好。听到这话，他朝但丁抬眉。“这让我开始好奇了。”维吉尔半眯着眼睛，语气放缓，享受着这周末的小时光，“什么代价？”

但丁听到这话勾起了嘴角，他轻拉维吉尔的围巾，将他拉近。气息扑在维吉尔的脸上，淡淡的暖。维吉尔望着他，看但丁将眸子示意地落在维吉尔唇上，又望回来，他们之间的距离在缩短，“代价是…….”但丁轻语。

事情就是在这一刻突然发生的。

但丁突然回过了头，速度非常快，甚至吓了维吉尔一跳。他全身绷紧，感应到什么似的瞪大眸子，看向某个维吉尔不知名的方向，就像能把整个商场望穿了一般盯着那里。

这突然的转变让维吉尔有些奇怪。“怎么了？”维吉尔问。

“.…..没什么……”但丁的语气变得飘忽。他松开了维吉尔，一直望着那个方向边忙不迭的往外走去。他边走边解开了维吉尔刚刚给他系的围巾，“……你先回去吧，我还有其他事，一会回来。”

但丁把围巾抛给了维吉尔，没再多说什么，慌忙跑走了，留维吉尔在原地皱了半天眉头。但丁的反应太奇怪了，这种事从来没发生过。但他们之间的关系就是给予空间，所以他也不会干涉但丁太多，或者担心得不要命似的，那不是维吉尔的风格。

但丁可以解决自己的事，就像维吉尔可以解决自己的事。等晚上再问一下吧，维吉尔这样想着，将围巾塞进购物袋，他还需要顺路买些日常用品。

维吉尔从没有觉得这算什么大事，直到第一次地震的降临。

然后是第二次。商场里的人开始恐慌，维吉尔稳住了自己，立刻切换成了紧急模式，观察周围的情况。太不规律了，不像是地震，反而像是轰炸。虽然这里是大城市，但突然开战什么的听起来还是很魔幻……维吉尔这样想着，随着人流走出了商场。

街道上的人们也好不了多少，大家都张大着嘴望着天空，拿着手机摄影此刻的情况。天空被染红了半边天，维吉尔顺着人群的目光看了过去，一瞬间有些愣住了。

黑洞在空中炸开，千万支红色的幻影剑朝着目标极速飞去，火焰裹挟着六根羽翅的怪兽高速瞬移。眨眼间，又有蓝红色的魔法炮弹轰击而去，像是一个个带着能量的火球，砸在地面上发出轰响。

“无敌？”那怪兽低吼，声音极具穿透力，音波让街道上的人都晃动了一下，“我倒要看看你能无敌到什么时候。”

这景象让维吉尔莫名的熟悉，在他还在反应的时候，另一方从烟雾中飞了出来，他挥动着自己黑色的四翅，然后毫不犹豫地开枪。

等等，维吉尔反应过来了，而得出的结论让哪怕是维吉尔都感到惊讶。但丁在和……但丁战斗？维吉尔看着在他印象里来自于两代不同游戏的魔人形象，思维有些短暂停顿。

“还真是享受生活，不是吗？所有时空都是你的游乐场。”红黄色的追踪弹跟着另一方，然后炸开，“看来你的好日子要结束了哦？我可没兴趣和你再玩下去了，你是个肮脏的玩家。”

“带着自己的罪下地狱吧。”

审判。红色的魔力在天空中炸开，随着瞬移全部都砍在了另外一把大剑上，一次次攻击都像是落下了一颗颗导弹。普通人被余波尖叫着掀翻，维吉尔扶住了门框才勉强保持了站立。

与那怪兽对峙的是沉默，总是这样的沉默，谨慎又沉闷，这让维吉尔找到了自己的但丁。刚刚还与他一起走在商场里，围着围巾，抱怨嘟囔的人，此刻正扇动着翅膀，正面迎击着对方的挑战。他的反应寥寥，相比之下技能都没有放几个，但却接下了所有的攻击，看起来游刃有余。

战斗间，维吉尔看到自己的但丁突然举起了枪，白象牙。

带着魔力的子弹打着旋，高速穿过了另外一位的胸膛，鲜血炸裂。

维吉尔清楚地听到他开口，冷漠又平稳的语气，和那深渊般黑暗的眸子：“不顾一切追到这里来，看来你很想和你的维吉尔死在一把枪下。”

“那好，我满足你这个愿望。”

下一秒，子弹穿过头颅，炸开了红色的烟火。那场景深刻地映在了维吉尔的眼眸里。


	6. Chapter 6

“够了，已经够了。”

曾有一个但丁这样跟他说过，那是维吉尔遇到的第一个穿越者。那个但丁头发半长，留着胡须，声线中游刃有余又带着懒散，衣服也穿得颇具但丁的风格。维吉尔一眼就看出他是但丁，因为他与自己的弟弟如此相似。维吉尔有理由相信如果他的弟弟能活到那个岁数，自差不多也就是这幅样子。

但他的弟弟活不到了，当时的维吉尔心中旋转着这句话。他的弟弟活不到那个时候了，留在了最好的年华里。他死了，因为维吉尔的疏忽和固执。

那个但丁是意外坠落的，听说是掌握不好他哥哥的阎魔刀，具体原因究竟是什么，维吉尔从来没有细问过，现在也全忘了。因为他是第一个穿越者，他和维吉尔都不知道该怎么送他回去，所以那个但丁住了下来，并且住了很长一段时间。

就是他见证了维吉尔人生中最黑暗的一段时光：阴冷，狠毒，不择手段。他的弟弟曾是唯一将他稳在良知线上的人，而现在失去了他，维吉尔变成了纯粹的恶魔。他需要让他们付出代价，这笼罩在斯巴达家族头顶挥之不去的阴云，维吉尔会让他们一个个付出代价。

那个但丁没有帮助他，没有阻拦他，维吉尔也从未邀请他参加在这场混战中。但丁是一个有自己底线和守则的人，维吉尔明白，不管哪个世界的他，都厌恶这样事情的发生。

但维吉尔不同，在他的观念里，这个世界从来没有善恶，只有胜负。无谓的善良已让他们失去了太多，黑帮卧底的父亲，缉毒警的母亲，以及坚守底线的弟弟。维吉尔需要让他们偿还，用最痛的方式夺取这片领地的统治权，并让那些蠕虫死得毫无价值。

维吉尔从成年起就一直混迹于黑道，早就爬到了黑帮的高层，之后更是收编为了蒙杜斯的一名大将，做过的坏事不尽其数。他成为蒙杜斯的左膀右臂，只为等待恰当时机的来临。

他应该早些行动的。

那段时光很疯狂，维吉尔杀的人多得可以用山堆来形容。他杀了那些喽啰，杀了那些负责人，也杀了多到数不清的无辜人。他杀了蒙杜斯的爪牙，毁了他的关系网，炸穿了他的核心利益线，抽筋扒皮似地最终让蒙杜斯跪在他的面前。

他没有让蒙杜斯死，因为有些人就是不配死，他们就适合一直活着，然后为曾经发生的事受尽一生折磨。蒙杜斯如此，维吉尔也是如此，活着是对他们最长久的折磨。

这样的维吉尔浑身血腥地回过头来，然后，他看到那个但丁的目光。

时至今日，维吉尔才明白了那个目光的完整含义，因为他意识到这其实是相同的。哪怕它们披了多么不同的皮，因为多么不同的原因，但事实上，这一切都是相同的。而他如今站在另外一方的位置上，才看清这一切，看到属于他们双子这可悲的命运与因果轮回。

够了，已经够了。

战场被不知名的魔力圈围起来。人群在逃跑，唯有维吉尔逆流而上，朝着事发中心走去。战斗已逐渐见了分晓，外来者如今只能做垂死挣扎。当维吉尔迟迟赶到时，他正好看到更沉默的那个但丁——他的但丁——将对方碎了的叛逆反转，照着他的头骨捅了进去。

“维吉尔……快逃……”外来者看到维吉尔了。他意识不清，只认出了维吉尔的脸，便本能的呼唤，带着歇斯底里。外来者朝维吉尔伸出手，“快走………”

他的但丁听到这话，猛地回过头来，与维吉尔四目相对。

但丁竖着红金色的竖瞳，让他看起来更像是野兽，而不是维吉尔熟悉的人。魔人化还没有完全散去，加上但丁此刻散发的气场，让他看起来像是死神本身。维吉尔在这一刻终于理解了完整的他——但丁平时的那些小心翼翼以及克制，都是为他的这一面做出的压抑。

但丁长久地瞪着他，外来者的手软软垂了下去，散为了灰沫。

就在下一秒，维吉尔感觉天地旋转，被撞在地上的温度同样不温柔，死亡的威胁突然降临了维吉尔的身边。

咚！一把巨剑插在了维吉尔的脸边，力道让大地抖了三抖。剑风划破了维吉尔的脸，但维吉尔连眉毛都没有皱，迎面直视着将他整个压在身下的但丁。但丁仍亮着自己血色的眸子，他两只手都压在叛逆上，雪白的银发半垂着，看起来像是从地狱归来的恶鬼。

黑色的魔翅下垂，就像想把维吉尔包裹其中。

***

“本来还以为能玩得更久一点，看来家家酒游戏到此结束了。”

啪嗒。但丁脸上的血滴在了维吉尔脸上，一滴，两滴。但丁重新回归了面无表情，一如他们刚见时的阴冷，语气也平稳得不真实。说话间，他解除了自己的魔人化，露出了但丁本人的脸，那与他度过了将近一年时光的面容。

维吉尔依旧没什么表情，只是半眯着眼睛，端详着面前的人。整个世界都仿佛安静了下来，仿佛这天地间只剩下了一个他和一个但丁。

他们对峙着，直到维吉尔开口。“……杀了我之后，你打算去哪里？”他甚至没挣扎，就如他曾经所说，但丁杀他很容易，他甚至特殊到都不是什么半魔体质，“去下一个时空，找到下一个维吉尔？”

但丁没有回答，这个但丁就是如此，沉默寡言，封闭沉闷。当但丁不拿语言作为他的武器时，他显得更像是个反派，而不是游戏中的主人公。不过，维吉尔想，这个但丁做了那么多错事，也不会受到哪个游戏或者玩家的垂青。

他流浪太久了，欠债累累，鲜血淋漓，手掌沾满了正义者的鲜血，就像是维吉尔。

“你杀我很简单。”这是句实话。如果他真的死在但丁手里，那也一定是因为命运的报应，甚至带了那么点黑色幽默在里面，“不必在这里虚张声势。”

他的弟弟大概会喜欢这种戏剧化的剧情，或者，这一切就是他弟弟所执笔，为了嘲笑他这个走得太远的哥哥？这听起来会是他弟弟做出的报复。阐述完美与幸福，然后将一切撕碎，以此来赎清你这些年的罪，老哥，你罪有应得。

但丁俯下身，以往亲密的距离此刻变为了胁迫。“作为人类，你迟钝地令人发笑。”但丁凉凉地开口，但他完全没有要笑的意思，“你根本什么都不知道，对不对？”

然后，维吉尔看到了阎魔刀。

很多把阎魔刀，准确说是。他们凭空出现，以但丁为中心旋转，然后直直插在了维吉尔旁边的地面上，发出轰鸣。那至少有十几把，甚至更多，每一把阎魔刀都曾有他的主人，而现在，它们都被囚禁在他身边。

“每到一个时空，我都会先找到我自己。”但丁冷冷地开口了，执意想撕碎最后一点念想似的，和盘托出，“我会杀了他们，顶替他们的位置，找到他们的维吉尔，与他们相处，最终成为他们的弟弟。”

“你应该感到幸运，你的但丁已经死了，省去了我许多麻烦。”但丁直视着维吉尔的眸子，兽瞳中充满了压迫感，“你明白我的意思吗？如果他还活着，我就会杀了他，就像我杀了无数个自己一样杀了他，然后代替他的位置。”

所以他见面第一件事是问他的弟弟在哪里，维吉尔找到了最后一个谜题的答案。

“但凡你反抗我，我也会杀了你，就是这么简单。”但丁恶毒的低语。

维吉尔瞪着但丁看，注意到但丁全身紧张。他看起来占据所有优势，却像一只受伤的狮子一样，只会露出獠牙恐吓，却不敢率先攻击。维吉尔知道但丁在等什么，但丁在等他首先攻击过来，就像所有时空一般，由维吉尔率先摔碎这一切。

如果但丁想要这个，那他失败了。“……但你从未成功过。”相反，维吉尔只是冷淡地开口，“你去往每一个时空，挖空心思，费劲心机，想要他们接受你，但所有的维吉尔都拒绝了。你不得不杀了他们，继续去往下一个时空。但你去得越多，杀得人越多，身上的戾气就越重，重到只要是半魔，他们都能闻出来你做了什么。”

“你哪里都去不了，什么也得不到，只能继续流浪，重复这个流程，寄希望于下一个时空。直到你终于找到了，有一个维吉尔接受了你。”

“那就是我。”

但丁瞪大了眸子，他很显然又被维吉尔打了个措手不及。其实但丁也挺好懂的，维吉尔想，哪怕他变得多沉默，但丁也终究是他的弟弟。

“……是的，我知道。”看但丁惊讶的神色，维吉尔平淡地继续，“穿越者们警告过我很多次了。你知道怎么封上自己的嘴，但你不知道该怎么和维吉尔们相处，一向如此。”

但丁瞪着他看，他又开始变得无措了。但丁失语了很久，然后皱起眉，充满戒备地开口。“那你在等什么？”但丁的眸子仍亮着盈盈的光，“你不可能找得到办法解决我，你只是个人类。”

“我为什么要解决你？你杀了我，对我来说是解脱。”维吉尔嗤之以鼻道，“我不过是在想，你杀了我，就又会回到那个轮回中去。寄希望下一个时空的维吉尔会接受你，寄希望下一次你的秘密不会被发现，寄希望你总能获得那个圆满的结局。”

“我死了。那你呢？你什么时候才能放过你自己？”

这个但丁还是成熟太多了，如果他有任何被攻击到的迹象，他都表现得非常隐晦。但丁咬住了牙，紧紧抿起了嘴唇，浑身上下都散发着痛苦又拒绝的强硬气息。

第一位穿越者也曾向维吉尔这样开口，那时维吉尔朝他开了一枪，射在了他的心房上，穿心而过。那个但丁摇晃了一下，但他仍对他笑着，那让维吉尔觉得自己才是受到攻击的那一个，而不是对方。

【“放过你自己，维吉尔。”那个但丁这样轻语，血从他慢慢愈合的心房中滑落下来，“不要再继续了，已经足够了。”】

***

维吉尔身边绕满了阎魔刀，所有的刀刃都朝向他，以此作为威胁和警告。

维吉尔望着这些，再看向躲得远远的但丁。但丁从维吉尔朝他伸出手的一刹那就跳开了，像一只不敢信任他人的流浪动物。但他仍没有攻击过来，任何但丁都不会率先攻击维吉尔，哪怕物是人非，从来如此。

维吉尔看着这些阎魔刀，每一把都有略微的不同。他们亮着微弱的蓝光，此时此刻像一句句无声的控诉。但丁一直背负着它们，像是一个移动坟墓，将所有的曾经都埋葬在了其中。

走得太远，错得太深，已经难以回头了。就像这么多把阎魔刀一样，无论但丁再收集多少把，最初的那一把也再也回不来了。

维吉尔站了起来，阎魔刀的范围霎时缩小了一圈。“别动。”但丁警告。

而维吉尔只是看着但丁，然后，他笃定地往前一步。如他所料，指着他喉咙的那一把阎魔刀立刻往后缩了一步。“别动！”但丁的声调变得强硬，他咬着牙维吉尔喊。但维吉尔置若罔闻，他又再次往前迈了一步，那把指着喉咙上的刀也就继续后退。

维吉尔一步步往前走，但丁也就一直往后退。光从表情上看，实在分不清哪一个是被挟持的那一个，而哪个又是拥有力量的那一个。“你杀了你的维吉尔，用最残忍的方法让他无法活过来，原因只剩你自己知道，”维吉尔继续向前，他会结束这荒谬的一切。

【“说实话，我不感兴趣，也不在乎。”那个但丁朝他走来，维吉尔又朝他开了几枪，却感觉自己才是那只困兽，被但丁逼迫得无处可藏，“不管发生了什么，那在你的世界一定都是非常合理的。因为我就是他，我敢确定这一点。”】

【“因为我就是他，所以我理解他。如果让他发现，你为他而做了这一切的话，他一定会告诉你——”】

“——我原谅你，弟弟。”维吉尔迎着但丁魔力的狂风开口，冷淡、无畏且坚定。

“如果不是你的错，我原谅你；如果是你的错，我原谅你。”

但丁再次开口了，这次他的语气开始发抖。“你根本不知道发生了什么。”他狠狠地说，举起了枪，朝维吉尔露出凶相，“你没有资格这样说。”

“那你为什么在这里？”维吉尔开口，这一切都是如此相似。他记得当然那个人所有的话，所有的神态。那最终救赎了他的话语，他在此刻回敬给他的弟弟，“如果我不是维吉尔，不配说这些话，那你为什么留在我身边？”

【“所有的我都是我，所有的你都是你。只要处于同样的情况下，我们就会做出同样的选择。我们没有谁比谁更高尚，也没有谁比谁更邪恶。”那个但丁朝他伸出手，而维吉尔死死咬着牙，攥着自己的枪，“我就是你死去的弟弟，维吉尔。你听见了吗，我就是他，而我现在告诉你，我已经原谅你了。”】

“轮到你放过你自己了，但丁。”维吉尔朝但丁伸出手，衣服在风中被吹得起伏，“解放这些阎魔刀，让它们回到自己的时空去，你不需要继续背负它们了。”

但丁绷得紧紧的，他举着枪继续后退，嘴唇颤抖。

维吉尔仍伸着手，当但丁做不下决定时，他将目光落在眼前的阎魔刀上。维吉尔只在游戏和草图中见过它们，这样看来，他的弟弟确实为他设计了不错的武器，非常适合他的气质。维吉尔这样想着，将手回转，若有所思地去触碰离自己喉咙最近的那一把。

据说阎魔刀是非常强力的魔器，普通的人类碰触到它，定会被那力量震到肝肠寸断。那么，他呢？维吉尔不是赌徒，但如果需要的话，他也不吝啬于放手一搏。

看到维吉尔的动作，但丁倏地瞪大眼睛，他朝他伸出手：“维吉尔！别——！”

太晚了，巨大的魔力将维吉尔的手割出一道长长的伤口，并将他弹了开。但维吉尔并不担心，因为他已经感知到那股暖风，他被一个温热的胸膛紧紧拢在怀里，将他护在了最中间。

阎魔刀一根根插在了但丁的身上，那让但丁吐出血来。他颤抖着抱紧维吉尔，浑身都发着颤，呜咽声夹杂其间，他终于被维吉尔逼到无路可退了。

他赌赢了，维吉尔想。

***

但丁崩溃了。

泪水从他的眼中滑落，停不下来般地向下砸去。他咬着牙，但仍止不住他的眼泪，紧紧拥抱着维吉尔，像是怕他消失一般的搂得他发痛。一切高墙与防御终溃不成军，他哭泣着，像极了维吉尔记忆中的那个孩子。但丁小时候总是哭，他非常喜欢撒娇，还蛮不讲理，充满活力，但丁就是这样的家伙。

但丁以他别扭的方式爱着维吉尔，就像维吉尔同样以别扭的方式爱着但丁。年少时，他们互相打着哑谜，希望对方能够理解自己，跟随自己的步调，所以这爱便轻易地转化为恨，因为对方的不予妥协与毫不留情。

当错误无法挽回，他们又开始用各自的方式哀悼那逝去的曾经。那让维吉尔想起自己的弟弟，他让故事中的主人公杀了自己犯错误的哥哥，然后便将自己封闭起来，偌大的事务所中只剩下寂静。只是当时的维吉尔充耳不闻，因为他自认为那不过是故事，而但丁总会有一天妥协，承认自己的败北，并肩站在他的身边。

在那之后，不同的但丁和维吉尔们走上了截然不同的道路。只是真可惜，在这里的他们都不是幸运的那一些。他们没能成为主人公，没能成为最好的人，没能及时阻止悲剧的发生，也无力开启美好的未来。

他们犯错了，而这错误是他们永远的耻辱柱。他们会被所有路过的人指指点点，评头论足，因为他们的不正确，不道德，以及不正义，而批判最狠的永远是他们本身，他们用最激进的方法惩罚自己与身边的一切，直到面目全非，积重难返。

这样无可救药的他们还能去往哪里？“对不起，维吉尔。”但丁发着抖，泪水不自主的全部落下，仿佛要把这么多年的流浪和压抑全都宣泄出来，“对不起，哥哥，对不起，我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉，对不起…….”

维吉尔静静听着但丁对他道歉，不，对着某个已经不存在的人道歉。这个但丁连哭得时候都非常小心，战战兢兢，只是让泪水一遍遍地洗刷自己的面庞，然后静静哽噎。维吉尔顺着他的头发，看自己弟弟哭泣的面庞，也偷偷红了眼眶。

维吉尔与但丁额头相抵。“愚蠢，但丁。”维吉尔轻语，他闭上眼睛，泪水静静划落下来，“……你哭得太蠢了。”

因为这样那样的事迷失在了半路上，让你失望了，却除了愤怒和仇恨之外又什么也挽回不了，真的很抱歉啊，弟弟。

在这泪水间，那些阎魔刀终于获得了释放，它们纷纷掉转，带着蓝色四散开来，回到自己的时空去了。或许也与它们有关吧，天空很快下起雪来了，这是今年的第一场雪。它们落在他们的肩头，落在泪水与微笑之间，落在这一年的回忆之间，将刚刚的喧闹终都隔绝了开。

终有一天，他们都会为曾所犯下的错误付出代价。最终，但丁在泪水间朝维吉尔微笑，去蹭他的鼻尖。“人到中年还哭鼻子，你才比较蠢。”但丁调侃似地开口。当维吉尔报复的一脚踹过去时，但丁抓住他的腿，并哈哈大笑起来，笑声犹如少年。

他们会付出代价，但不是今天。而在明天，他们也会活下去，因为还不配死去。他们会一直活下去，背负着那些错误和悔恨，直到审判日的到来，并坦然面对随之到来的一切。

因为已经够了，足够了。


	7. Chapter 7

Nero打了个喷嚏。

好冷！这是他来到这个时空的第一个想法。几秒钟之后，他果然不负众望地又打了个喷嚏。嘿，别那么看着他，他那边还是大夏天呢！Nero揉了揉鼻子，习惯性地给绯红女皇点了几次火，好让自己暖和些。

在下雪，而这是Vergil的第一个想法。他这么想着，放开拿着阎魔刀的右手，抬起手来，看雪花慢悠悠地落在自己戴着黑手套的手心上。

天色已经晚了，巷子外暖洋洋的黄色路灯照在人行道上，让这个夜显得静谧又空旷。Dante伸了个大大的懒腰。“圣诞节唉，几百年没遇到喽。”他看到街边橱窗那些典型圣诞装饰，这样随意地开口，尾音绕着懒散的转，“.…..咱们来这里是干什么来着？”

Nero发出烦躁地抱怨。“喂喂，是你们要来的好不好，现在又忘得一干二净。不是说有什么时空罪犯什么的玩意儿，需要咱们来解决吗？”

“啊啊，好像是有这么回事。”他完全是跟着Vergil来的。老实话，对这种没有报酬的工作Dante一点兴趣都没有，真的还不如躺在沙发上啃披萨。但没办法，他老哥就是闲不住的类型，“什么杀穿了几个次元，搅乱时空顺序——”

Vergil打断了他，很显然听烦了Dante的喋喋不休。“他杀了十几个维吉尔，二十几个但丁。”Vergil说这话时声线冷淡，但眼睛中却闪着兴奋的光芒。何等的力量，Vergil等不及与他一较高下了，“毁掉了至少两个世界。”

Dante吹了声口哨，将但丁魔剑扛在肩上，边说边笑着摇头。“淘气呀，真淘气。一定是个没人爱的家伙吧，想毁灭世界的一般都是那种款。”说到这里，Dante朝Vergil抬眉，“看看，老哥，你可得多爱爱我，说不定我哪天就会毁灭世界了。”

回答Dante的是一个攻击，阎魔刀的刀柄直接朝Dante腹部捅去。Dante没防好，被怼得往后退了好几步，咳嗽得直笑。

一天天都这么懒散，一点都没意识到问题的严重性。Nero翻着白眼看两个老男人打情骂俏，憋着嘴观察四周的情况。自从来到这个时空他就闻到了，恶魔的味道。都不用Nero本人去多思考什么，本能就已经因为这个味道而寒毛倒竖，这个恶魔非常强劲，极其危险。

“不过，话说回来，这个味道……”Dante笑够了，话锋一转。他若有所思地看向了气息的来源地，微微眯了眯双眼，“看来完全没办法偷懒了啊。”

“只有你才会摆出这样不负责的态度，Dante。”Vergil开口，往前走去。他直视着前方，右手一直都搭在阎魔刀上警戒，Dante跟上了他，“如果你死在这里，我甚至不会替你收尸。”

“谁死得比较快还不一定呢。”Dante仰着头回嘴，Vergil瞥了一眼他，没再跟他打无意义的嘴仗，这让Dante转移了嘲讽对象，“啊，可能死得最快的是Nero吧？果然不该带他来的。”

“不要说得好像我不在这里一样！”Nero瞬间炸毛，他步子迈得飞快，朝着Dante露出尖牙，“如果再让我听到你一句暗示我是小孩子的话，我向天发誓——”

Dante发出一声嗤笑，拉着长调。“叛逆期真可怕——”

“Dante！！”Nero拿着剑直接砍了过来，Dante防守。两个人就这么边打闹边往目的地走，Vergil连个表情都懒得施舍给他们。但Dante怎么可能让Vergil闲着，很快三个人就打成了一团，红色和蓝色的光在夜晚中到处乱飞。远远的看，还以为是什么另类的家庭郊游呢。

“如果我们因为你刚才的傻X行为失误了，记住了，Dante，这他妈就是你的错。”

他们现在达到目的地了，三个人都因为刚才的打闹而呼吸加快。Nero还在气头上，这让他语气非常的冲。他不快地检查着湛蓝玫瑰的子弹，回头又给了Dante一个白眼。

“呼！热身完毕。”Dante倒是稍微严肃些了，他将魔剑插在地上，观察起眼前的这座建筑来。比起他这些年冒险过的大大小小宫殿来说，这个房子过于……平庸了。很难想象一代魔头就住在这种普通的民居中，他呼吸间的魔力都够把这个屋子震塌几万遍了。

Dante和Vergil交换了一个目光，Vergil朝Dante点头。在Dante朝门口走去的时候，Nero和Vergil一齐进入备战状态，他们看着Dante按响了门铃。

门开得很快，裹挟着来者的魔力铺面而来，让三个人都立刻将手搭在了武器上。准备好可能会面对的任何强力的——

但丁穿着圣诞老人装饰的红围裙，从门口冒出头来。

“.……”

***

“我很早就闻到你们了，但你们走得非常慢，我还以为时间够煎牛排了。”但丁将三人往屋子里领，快步地往回走着，“随便坐。”

内屋里传来滋滋的煎肉香，夹杂着其他食物的香气，看起来他正在做晚饭。做晚饭？Nero和Vergil齐刷刷地看向Dante，目光就像是领悟了什么一般，看得Dante心里发毛。

“看什么，说不定是人肉呢。”Dante小声狡辩，但他们都能闻出来那肉的成分。那甚至是少脂肪的纯瘦排，健康人士首选。老天爷，这简直就是个鬼故事！

但丁的声音从厨房传来。“你们可以到处看看，只是别去书房。”他的声音听起来没什么起伏，但至少比较友好，“那里需要得到他的允许才行。”

非常平常的民居，布置上却非常考究，风格偏冷淡，装饰基本都是用冷色搭配的，这让但丁的红色在其中显得分外惹眼。三个人又交换了个目光，散了开来，在屋子里随意探索。除了但丁本身之外，这里没有任何东西散发着魔力的气息。

“他还有一会就回来了。”半晌，但丁走了出来，他边脱着围裙边说，先将蔬菜沙拉摆在了桌前。Nero像见鬼了一样盯着那盘蔬菜看，“.…..老实说，平时这些事都是他来做，我实在不知道怎么招待你们。”

“他。”Vergil重复，他一双蓝色的猫瞳上下端详着但丁，“‘他’是谁？”

提到这个，但丁的眸子又暖了几分。“.…..这个世界的维吉尔。”但丁解释，坐在了餐桌旁，“他这几天忙，正好是圣诞假前夕，所以回来的晚一些。”

“哼嗯……？”Dante靠着窗台发出思索的声音，朝但丁抬眉，语气中满是讥讽的意思。当但丁把目光落向他的时候，Dante抬着眉开口了，“所以，这算什么？等等，让我先猜，豢养宠物？玩腻了，换一个，再玩下一个？挺刺激嘛，兄弟。”

但丁身旁的气场立刻变了，刚刚还偏温的眸子冷了下来，冰蓝色的眸子在室内三个人身上不停转着，客厅中霎时变得剑拔弩张起来。虽然三个人仍然站在室内的不同的方位，但每个人都知道只要战斗一开始，所有人都会立刻加入战场，并开始精确打击。

“……你们不是随便来观光的穿越者。”再开口时，但丁的声音已经变得冷漠起来。

“不，我们是，只不过我们是来参观你的死状的。”Nero站得最近，他将长剑锵得一声立在地上，开始点火，“嘿，我老早之前就想杀个但丁瞧瞧了，从你开始看来是个不错的选择哦？”

但丁没有动，就算是他，对着三位强大的魔人也有所顾忌。但他更顾忌的似乎并不是这个……但丁不停把目光往Nero的剑上瞟，颇有些心疼地望着被Nero刮花的地板。

“.………”但丁沉默了一会，他开口，“我不能和你们打。”

“这房子我们刚刚还完房贷，再换一个实在太费钱了。而且，他会很不开心。”

……哈？Nero满头问号的和Dante交换了一个目光。Dante朝Nero耸了耸肩，露出一个‘我也搞不清楚情况啊’的表情。一个魔力强大的魔头，看起来完全人畜无害，而且注意力还在很奇怪的地方？这是什么新式欺诈吗？

“蹩脚的借口。”Vergil冷漠地开口，他将阎魔刀出鞘，指向了但丁，刀风扫得但丁的头发晃了三晃，“真是好笑，你连战斗的意志都失去了。你果然总是令我失望，但丁。”

跟我有什么关系啊，为什么要连带着被骂，Dante在后面猛翻白眼。而但丁只是望着眼前的阎魔刀，又将目光落在了Vergil身上，表情没什么大的变化。

“看来在你的世界，你活得很不错，我很为你高兴。”但丁最后说，Vergil眯了眯眼睛，“不过，我确实不能和你们打。或者，等他到家了，他来和你们商量。”

“你是什么，妻管严吗？什么都要你的维吉尔来做决定！”Dante大笑起来，Vergil狠狠瞪了他一眼，“还是你杀太多人，终于杀怕了？你不会真的以为，你只要乖乖的，就能逃过惩罚吧？不过确实，如果你脑子够用，你也不会做什么跨时空杀人这种搞笑事了。”

但丁不再说话了，他只是瞪着他们，意外地沉闷而且冷静。这还挺让Nero意外的，毕竟Dante一直都是那种话多而且嘴毒的家伙，尤其是在战斗时更是欠揍。本来以为两方都是但丁的情况下，一定会吵得不得了，不过现在看来完全不是这样。

但丁反而观察起Nero起来，他就像观察什么新鲜事物一样的观察着他，看得Nero不适。Nero狠狠瞪回去，刚要开口挑衅，就听对方开口。“你还是4代的头发更好看些。”但丁评价，直接把Nero的话给噎了回去。

什么？什么4代？他的头发？Nero一脸茫然。

就在气氛达到让Nero不舒服的顶峰时，开门声突然响起了。但丁几乎是跳了起来，一步当三步迈地走向门口，脸上的表情也像是突然活过来一样，目光熠熠生辉。

另一头银发从屋外带着寒气走了进来。三个人就看着但丁为他扫去了身上的雪，也为他温柔地摘下了蓝色的围巾。和Vergil长得一模一样的人正在换鞋，和但丁交流着些普通的日常，然后两个人靠近，非常习以为常地交换了一个轻啄似的吻。

“.…………”

在这边三个人全都石化脸地看着他们时，但丁走在维吉尔后面，扶着维吉尔的肩，边往里屋走边朝着维吉尔的耳朵轻语，意有所指地看了看对面的Vergil和Dante。维吉尔听完轻轻皱了皱眉，目光也往这边看来，表情若有所思。

但丁走向厨房去端饭了，维吉尔将外套挂在了门口，里面穿得是群青色的笔挺西装。三个人目光一直跟随着维吉尔，直到他在客厅站定，环视了一圈，然后朝Vergil伸出手来。

“欢迎。”维吉尔半眯着眼睛，勾起一个霸气的笑，“我是这个世界的维吉尔。”

我收回前言，果然最恐怖的还是你！Nero倒吸了一口凉气。

***

“你是人类。”Vergil的表情没什么变化，只是抬起了眉，颇有些意外的说。

“是的，如你所见，我是个人类。”维吉尔回复。这里有同样身高，同样模样，但穿着和气场完全不同的维吉尔，这也太超现实了，“我也没有经历过绝大多数你们的故事，我的职业是一名律师。”

在Vergil还没有说出话的时候，维吉尔就继续开口。“我刚才听我的但丁说，你们来到这个时空有着诉求，想与他进行一场生死战斗。”他插起腰来，语气并不锋利，但就带着某种令人恐惧的气场在里面，“我想具体听一听，你们这样做的原因是什么。”

这家伙……Vergil没有开口，持观望态度的与维吉尔对立着。一向多话的Dante也沉默了，反而是Nero先接了话。“这么做的原因？这不是很明显吗。”Nero指向将晚饭端上来的但丁，理所当然地开口，“这家伙穿越了无数个时空，杀害了很多维吉尔和但丁，甚至造成世界毁灭。你不会真的想要包庇这样子的罪犯吧，维吉尔？你三观呢？”

维吉尔听完这话，低头发出沉思的声音，但丁担心地走到他的身后。“.…..确实，情节非常严重了，千杀万刮也不为过。”维吉尔淡淡的同意，在Nero稍稍安心下来的时候，没想到他话锋一转，“不过，既然你们要在这个时空解决纠纷，也需要按照这个时空的规矩。”

“如果有任何人证和物证作为佐证的话，事情会简单的多，我们也可以更快对他定罪。”

什么？！Nero瞪大眼睛，被打了个措手不及。“什么……什么人证物证？定罪？你的意思是，就这样你都不能确定他有罪？”

“空口无凭。你既然要起诉他犯有故意杀人罪。你当然需要拿出相应的证据，这难道不是世界上最简单的道理？”维吉尔理所当然地说，冷冷地瞥了Nero一眼。

啧，他就知道这是个陷阱，Dante在身后环起胸来，不快地想。半魔死去之后会灰化，留不下任何实质性尸体。就算有，他们去哪里寻找到当时的摄像头，证明这些事情是这个但丁做的？就算拍下来了，他们又怎么证明是这一个但丁，而不是其他的但丁？更别说那些被毁灭的世界了，世界都被毁灭了，哪里来的证据资料？

“你闻他的味道！他的气息！你闻不到吗？”尼禄着急地说，这种地方都他妈需要辩论和争论可真是够了！“这种黑暗的气息只能来自于杀戮者！而且他的魔力暴增，这不是寻常一个世界的但丁可以做到的。我们当初就是这样循着阎魔刀的引导——”

“提供量化标准。”维吉尔面无表情地开口，“我们需要对照表。如何界定什么是黑暗的气息，多少魔力算是太多，阎魔刀的引导也需要做出更精确和详细的书面解释。要不然我们不能够将其作为证据之一。”

“这个但丁不属于你的世界。”Vergil冷冷地插嘴，与维吉尔针锋相对，“用你们的世界法律这一套不适用。”

“那我们就需要一套时空法，让时空局来决定究竟如何对其量罪。”维吉尔轻松地抬手，反驳了Vergil的观点，“这么频繁地时空穿越，问题必将应运而生。你们既然这么热心其他时空的事务，不如去组建时空局，当时空法取得一致通过后，再做审判也不迟。”

“强词夺理。”Vergil被激怒了，他蓝色的眸子亮起光芒，下一秒，阎魔刀已经朝维吉尔横挥了过去，“区区人类——”

锵！在下一秒的眨眼间，维吉尔的面前突然多了好几把武器，将房间中的挂画全都吹飞，砸在了地上。几把武器角力着，在维吉尔身前发出吱嘎的声响。几位半魔瞪视着彼此，红色与蓝色的魔力在顷刻间转了几个轮回。

Nero被但丁的表情吓得暗暗一颤。这家伙一个人扛下了三个人的攻击，刚才如何讽刺和挖苦都没什么变化的表情，此刻却像是厉鬼一般的骇人。金红色的兽瞳亮着，巨大的魔力掺杂着暗诡的风顺着武器的魔力回路传来，一下子就让人凉到了心里，并顷刻间得到了但丁攻击中的含义。

——敢碰他，你们都会死。

“喂喂，兄弟，这样不太好吧？维吉尔和维吉尔在对峙，你却率先攻击我的维吉尔，怎么样都说不过去吧？”Dante带着调笑开口，魔人化已经从指间烧到了肩颈，“来，跟我打。”Dante挑衅着低语，将所有的武器全都弹了开。

“但丁。”维吉尔却警告道，声音冷了好几层。刚要冲过去的但丁立刻制住了身体，有些无辜地望向自己的维吉尔。看到维吉尔的目光后，虽然有些不愿，他还是收起了自己的叛逆，站在了维吉尔的身后。

“你们加给他的罪是跨越时空杀人。那么我的问题是，你们刚刚的这种行为。”维吉尔转回头，冰冷又强硬地对所有人开口，“和你们口中的罪人有什么区别？”

气氛一触即发。每个人都神情各异，互相瞪视着彼此。一时间，屋子中只剩下了此起彼伏的呼吸声。

“.……..你为了保他而面目狰狞的样子，真是愚蠢又好笑。”最后，Vergil开口了。他不屑地将阎魔刀收回了刀鞘，“真不敢相信，在‘我’这种还有你这种恶心的存在。”

维吉尔冷淡地回复，朝Vergil抬眉：“过奖了。不过我认为，你为了战胜他而各种殃及他人，还莫名其妙有了私生子的样子，才是愚蠢又好笑。”

Dante直接噎住，差点没呛得咳嗽出来。我去，真就这么直怼Vergil的吗？他和但丁交换了个目光，一齐震惊地望着前线惊心动魄的战况。Vergil你连骂自己都骂的这么狠的吗，应该说不愧是你？两个维吉尔瞪视着彼此，互不相让，一瞬间火花四溅，其他人都自觉地退后一步，给他们让出空间。

就当所有人都以为要开始什么‘维吉尔大战维吉尔’的奇观时，Vergil突然笑了。他哼笑了一声，就像心领神会了什么似的，走了开去。“.…书房是这个方向？”

“随意翻阅。”维吉尔也笑了，他勾着那抹微笑，对着Vergil的背影说道，“享受你的时光。”

这什么情况？一群人大眼瞪小眼，看着Vergil消失在了书房门口。维吉尔突然回头过来，他一下子变得温和起来了，朝剩下的两个人示意。

“留下了吃晚饭吧，再等等的话，晚饭该凉了。”

***

Vergil输了呀，Dante这样远远地想。看到Vergil退让，可真不是件常有的事。

在那几秒之间，维吉尔之间究竟交流了些什么呢？Dante无从得知了。但以他对自己哥哥的了解来看，Vergil的退让代表的不是妥协，而是理解。就像是他终于决定不再追寻力量，不是因为他承认自己失败了，而是他渐渐理解了Dante的想法。同理，Vergil选择在这个时候退让，也只代表他理解了什么。

他究竟理解了什么？包庇罪犯，强词夺理，还是偷换概念？Dante将一口牛排塞在嘴里，看着但丁和维吉尔讨论着关于今天饭菜口味和修理房间费用的问题，这样远远地想。没有人说话，其他人都默默地听着对面两个人讨论家常，气氛却也不尴尬，反倒如水般温和平稳。

他们又呆了一段时间。Vergil一直藏在书房里，Dante则和他们交流了很多话，甚至开了会玩笑，聊了聊天。Nero是属于那种正义感很强的类型，他无法忍受就是无法忍受，所以只是缩在沙发里，冷眼望着他们聊天。

“你应该知道。”在离开的时候，Vergil再次开口，朝向维吉尔，“如果他再做任何事，我们都会再回来。到那时候，我不会再听你说的任何话。”

维吉尔靠在门框上，朝他们摆手。“到那时，我会死得比你们都早，不需要你费心。”维吉尔清淡地开口，“不过，还是欢迎你们随时来玩。”

就是这个对话给了Dante一些启发，看着Vergil转身离开的样子，他突然意识到了什么。Dante跟在了他的身后，一直盯着他的背影看，目光掉进了回忆的虚无中。

放过他，就像是放过自己…….吗。

Dante这样思考了一会，直到他突然扑了上去，朝Vergil大喊。“你害我白跑一趟，累得我半死！”Dante搂住Vergil的腰，“今天晚上你得好好补偿我！”

“恶！我还在这呢！草！”Nero在身后大声地抱怨，那让Dante大笑起来。

结果当然是被Vergil一脚踹飞，两个人在街上又开始一追一赶地打架，在白雪皑皑的街道上画出红色与蓝色的烟火。那声音在争吵与笑声中渐渐地远了，听不分明了。

维吉尔在二层一直望着他们离开，他轻啜了一口杯子里的淡可可，终于把那身西服换了下来，套上了黑色的毛衣。外面冬雪的寒意还未从维吉尔身上彻底退去，使得他修长的指尖微微发凉。

但丁从身后抱住了他，轻轻握住了维吉尔的手。“抱歉。”但丁咕哝，维吉尔回转过一只手，揉了揉但丁的头发，“圣诞夜还让你加班。”

“还蛮有趣的。”维吉尔淡淡地回复，他往后靠，陷在了但丁的怀抱里，“很少有三个人一起来。我见那个叫尼禄的孩子见得很少，看到他很新鲜。”

“……刚刚我看着他还在想。”但丁轻轻搓着维吉尔的手，与他一起看着窗外的雪景，“或许咱们也可以养个叫尼禄的东西，比如说一个孩子。”但丁顿了顿，“或者一只狗。”

维吉尔听到这，朝但丁轻哼一声。“你刚刚把尼禄比成了狗。”维吉尔摇了摇头，又喝了一口可可，“让那孩子听到，必然要跟你打一架。”

“那就养一个孩子，男孩女孩都好。”但丁的语气轻了下来，他吻了吻维吉尔的脖颈，“等他长大些，我就把我有的魔力都给他，转化成一个人类，这样我就可以和你一起……”

但丁没再说下去，维吉尔明白了他的意思。他总是想得特别远，特别多，这都是曾丢过家的人会有的坏习惯，而且他们都改不回来了。维吉尔没说话，他回头，摸了摸但丁的脸，但丁闭上眼睛，享受着他的抚摸。

“……你把我圣诞节的好心情毁了。”维吉尔最终说，但丁睁开眼睛，对着维吉尔笑，“还是一如既往地不会挑时间说话。”

“放心吧，我这辈子就都这样了，你得忍受这个。”但丁揶揄，维吉尔开始改拍他的脸了，“还有粘着你这件事，我从小就这样，接下来也会把这个好习惯发扬光大的。”

维吉尔把喝了一半的可可放在但丁手里，这意味着他不喝了。“你自己也知道。”楼下传来敲门的声音，听声音是来唱圣歌的孩子们。维吉尔下了楼，去给他们开门。

但丁将维吉尔杯子里的可可一饮而尽。

那一天他们睡得很早，一切照常。那时而温柔缱绻，时而动情火辣，不管如何，都带着数不清的感情与爱意。他们接纳对方的一切，交换伤痛与欣喜，并在下一天继续努力的在这片大地上存活下去。

“又到圣诞节了。”但丁最后说，目光在夜晚中闪着海似地光，“……好像我们有什么关于圣诞节的约定来着。”

“想不起来就算了。”维吉尔轻打了个哈欠，但丁将他整个圈在怀里，“那个约定，只有想不起来才是最好的。”

只要想不起来，就能够达到永远了。

窗外，雪将整个世界都穿上了皎洁的白衣。它们温和的降落着，铺满了整个世界，并化在了每一个人的梦里。

但愿那雪总能掩盖你所有的伤痛，并温柔你的梦境，我亲爱的。

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题原诗如下↓：
> 
> 雨打梨花深闭门，忘了青春，误了青春。  
> 赏心乐事共谁论？花下销魂，月下销魂。  
> 愁聚眉峰尽日颦，千点啼痕，万点啼痕。  
> 晓看天色暮看云，行也思君，坐也思君。
> 
> 虽然古诗什么的和鬼泣生下来气质不和...不过本文气氛也是按着这个感觉写的，所以还是给你们看一下  
> 嗯，没什么好说的，跟你们说就是个治愈系的啦，希望你们看完都会心情好  
> 如果你们能够感受到一丝平静和安稳，就是这文的所有意义啦  
> 以上，感谢你看到这里，喜欢的话请留言吧！！谢谢！！


	8. 番外1 三月暮

不管怎么说，夏天总是维吉尔最讨厌的季节。

维吉尔偏好冷淡且肃静的事物，一如本人。如果可以，他希望永远都是冬天，夜晚，雨天还算勉强合格。偏凉的气温，沉稳的色彩，再加上恬静的气氛，难怪维吉尔的书房总是常年如此，那是最让他感到舒适的空间。

但无可奈何的，四季的流转就如同时间，兜兜转转，从不停歇。冬之后总有夏，夏之后又会是冬，世界偶尔冷漠，又偶尔炽热，这是最简单不过的道理。就算是维吉尔也不得不去简单的接受它，如同接受一个真理。

但维吉尔也有想不通的事，比如说，那个家伙为什么就像是他过不去似的，总要在盛夏降临在他的身边。

维吉尔半眯起眼睛，迎面走向公司大楼的烈日炎炎和震耳欲聋的蝉声。哪怕每次做好准备，室内外的温差总也会让维吉尔感到不适。他皱起眉来，眼睛过了一阵子才适应了室外过于强烈的白光。

然后，一抹红降临在他的视野里。炽热、浓烈、像是撒哈拉的炎日般耀眼，又不可避免的带着几分危险。维吉尔抬头，看到眼前的男人一手叉着腰，一手搭在叛逆大剑上。对上目光时，男人朝他眨了下眼。

“呦。”男人朝他亲密的比手势，宣告自己的到来。

刚开始，维吉尔以为那只是一位普通的穿越者——毕竟他这里来得穿越者太多了，每一个都相似又不同着，短暂的相处根本分不出他们的区别——但很快，他意识到他不是了。总有一些但丁会给维吉尔留下特殊的印象，而这一个，维吉尔该说什么呢，他宁愿自己能快点忘掉他。

夏日的炎风将男人的红披风吹得起伏，半长的银发在阳光下熠熠生辉。维吉尔停下脚步，专注地望着他。该怎么去形容这种感觉呢？如果说有些年少的但丁像是绘本，如今的维吉尔只会收藏，而不会真的喜爱；那这一个就像是年轻时喜爱的游戏，糟糕的坏朋友，阔别多年又重逢时，反而会让维吉尔想起一些轰轰烈烈的曾经。

维吉尔想起他们，所以勾起了一个很多年都没在他脸上出现过的笑容：半分戏谑，半分阴毒，又带着几十分从年轻时带来的狂妄。他走向他，与男人一直对视着，男人笑得一如既往的慵懒又灿烂。

“你死回来了。”维吉尔带着倨傲的语气说。

微风吹拂着他们的发梢和衣摆，有那么一刻，维吉尔感觉这阳光将他们带回了几十年前。那段维吉尔从不愿主动回忆，此刻却又汹涌而来的时光。

***

第一个但丁，维吉尔一般这么代指他。

虽然最开始的时候，这个男人的代号不是这个。维吉尔一般会叫他“喂”或者“嘿”，呼来喝去的像个吉祥物。因为那时维吉尔还走不出阴影，不愿意把自己弟弟的名字按在任何人身上，哪怕是穿越而来的同一人。

“但我确实叫但丁。”男人露出困扰的表情，朝维吉尔歪头。这个男人年纪成熟，说话做事中却总是带着几分不认真在，那总是让年轻的维吉尔火冒三丈。

“今天开始你就不叫这个了。”维吉冷漠地回复，男人拖着抱怨的长调，却没听出来有多少愤怒。维吉尔拿不准他的脾性，所以只是继续说，“你会知道你的新名字的。”

“嗯嗯，那托尼？这个假名真是百用不厌。”男人懒懒地答，似乎并不在意维吉尔的颐气指使。相反，他看起来兴趣盎然，“虽然你要是愿意称呼我‘先生’，我也不介意啦。”

维吉尔一个横扫腿踢过去，男人轻巧地跳开，笑成了太阳花。

“上帝，我真怀念这个。”他笑着说，像猫一样眯着蓝色的眸子，目光中的含义维吉尔分辨不出来，也懒得分辨。

这个男人的目光总是复杂又深邃的，与他本人的气场格格不入。维吉尔从未问过他经历过什么，又是什么造就了他。不过，维吉尔也并不是那么感兴趣。这个世界中成千上万的人，但丁和维吉尔也成百上千，每一个都有自己的故事，而维吉尔从来不是什么倾听者。

就像现在。他们并肩走在彼此身边，午后的烈阳照在身上，火辣辣的燃烧着。维吉尔单手拎着手公文包，饶有兴趣地望着这个但丁东张西望，时不时发出不合时宜地感叹。十几年过去了，维吉尔到了不惑之年，这个男人似乎还仍在记忆中的年龄。

“变化真大啊。”他感慨，语气还是很讨打。维吉尔都开始不理解他是性格如此，还是故意为之了，“你也长大了不少，在我印象里你还是只炸毛的小猫呢。”

维吉尔不怒反笑。“说出这样的话，看来你还期待我像年轻时候一样对待你，你就可以掩盖掉你的局促。”他拖着调子，“你不再比我年长了，但丁。”

男人眯了眯眼睛，从前维吉尔总需要抬头看他，而现在，他们视线平行了。“你还是年轻时候可爱些，维吉尔，现在你是个没趣的老头子。”他最后说，那语气有点像他的弟弟。而那一般代表着维吉尔找到了正确答案。

“谢谢夸奖。”所以维吉尔说，把侮辱当成了夸赞。

然后他们沉默下来，但并不尴尬。维吉尔和这个但丁很熟悉彼此，哪怕十几年没有见面，维吉尔依旧能很快找到和他专属的步调。多少年前，他们也总是如此沉默的度过夜晚和雨天。那起先是一种折磨，直到慢慢的，那变成了一种安慰。

糟糕的坏朋友，维吉尔会这么称呼这个但丁，因为这个男人总会和维吉尔最讨厌的东西一起出现和存在，就像是一个行走的噩运机。然后，这个但丁就会成为这堆最糟糕的事情中最美好的存在，像是刻意为之一般。

但维吉尔知道，哪个但丁都没有这样的脑子，因为他的弟弟就是一堆愚蠢的集合体。“.……..”就像现在，走着走着，年长者突然停了下来，皱起眉头。他望向维吉尔家的方向，似乎感应到了什么，“你有小情人了？”

“.…….”狗嘴吐不出象牙。时过境迁，维吉尔还是想揍他，“你可以称呼他为‘我的但丁’。”维吉尔提起他时，表情变得温和了一些。

男人转过头，面色空白地望了维吉尔一阵子，眸子中又流转起那种深邃的情绪。没有敌意，没有愤怒，也没有快乐，它就是……一个深渊。你可以把深渊解读成任何你想要的样子，而同时，深渊也从不会给你任何答案。

“老天爷，维吉尔。”男人沉默了一会，用起了嘲讽的语调，“我才知道，你原来开始收垃圾了吗？还是有毒垃圾那一种。”

维吉尔无法忍耐了。这么多个但丁和维吉尔，果然还是这个最欠揍，而且不揍他就会上房揭瓦。所以维吉尔朝着他的腹部就是一记肘击，在男人被锤得连连咳嗽的时候，维吉尔又给了他一个手刀。一气呵成，肌肉记忆。

“再给你一次机会。”维吉尔冷漠地开口，这感觉如此熟悉，“想好了再开口你该说的话。”

这个但丁捂着头退了好几步，他垂着头，维吉尔意识到他在笑。

***

他曾被维吉尔锁在会所的阁楼里。

这个但丁非常的…懒，维吉尔只能这么说。他似乎对什么事都不太在乎，维吉尔也从未见过他出手解决什么。他来到这里，没说过真正降临的原因，也对回去这件事不是特别上心。他只是存在于这里，和维吉尔偶尔互动，更多时候沉默着，在那偌大的会所里与维吉尔呼吸同一片污浊又晦暗的人生。

他与维吉尔发生冲突，单方面的。“我不会干涉另一个时空的事情。”那时但丁耸着肩，对维吉尔解释，那没来由的让维吉尔火大。真可笑，他曾费尽心思让他的弟弟别插手他的事，而当这个但丁真的放手时，维吉尔却感觉更糟了。

冷鸷的火焰在维吉尔的胸腔中燃烧。他望着那张与自己弟弟相似的脸，再次意识到属于他的那一个永远都回不来了——不管这个但丁有多么相似，内里的灵魂却永远是不同的。或许这也是对方所想的，如果维吉尔想从他这里得到什么，他得到的只会是无尽的虚无。

他错了，维吉尔不想要他的任何东西。“把他锁起来。”最后维吉尔命令，旁边的喽啰应声，“窗户也钉死，没有我的允许，任何人不能出入进这间屋子。”

“你不是真的以为你能锁住我吧？”他抬眉，百无聊赖地瘫在办公椅里，高高地翘着腿，“先说好哦？我在游戏里也是打遍天下无敌手的那种。”

不，这是我对自己的警告。维吉尔没有回答这句话，他转过身，毅然决然地离开，让皮鞋声随着自己一起，消失在阁楼楼梯的转角。

雨季终究一直没过往，天色总阴沉得像要坠落。

但丁却永远是叛逆的性格，不管哪里都是如此。你越做什么，他就越要反着你的想法来。这就是为什么他们之后反而见面的越发频繁的原因。不过幸好这个男人从不真的打扰他，虽然他总表现得非常讨人嫌，但在忙碌时，他也只是远远的看着，从未真正介入。

维吉尔不想知道那算什么，也无暇顾及他人的想法。只是现在回想去看，那些忙碌又黑暗的日子全都模糊，维吉尔唯独记得这个男人在深夜里睡在门扉边的样子。他睡着的时候眉头紧锁，额头的发丝全都凌乱了。万籁俱寂，但丁是唯一等待在那里的人。

维吉尔抬眉看他，看这个但丁无所谓的整理头发，还笑得开心的样子。“酒吧？随便你挑。”男人笑够了，然后解释，“我可不要和你回去，见到自己可一点都不好玩。”

确实，想到自己家里那位有多敏感，多一事不如少一事。“咖啡馆。”维吉尔说着改变了方向，满意地听到身后的但丁发出一声挫败的咆哮。

“认真说。”但丁走进咖啡厅时吸引了不少目光，但男人还是熟视无睹地将刀放在了咖啡桌旁。明明可以收起来的，维吉尔挑眉，看他这一系列不知意图的动作，“你的这位但丁真不是什么好东西，你清楚吗？”

“我比你更清楚自己的事。”无数的人警告过他了，维吉尔真的会觉得烦，“我认为他值得第二次机会，这就够了。”

“哼嗯……”但丁撑起头，目不转睛地盯着维吉尔看，完全忽视了服务员的服务。维吉尔给自己点了单，也给年长者点了些甜食。多年未见，维吉尔没必要在这些事情上都让但丁不痛快，“.…..这种话能从你嘴里说出来可真新鲜，这是经历了什么？”

“说来话长，你想听？”

“不。”但丁回答得干脆利落，不出维吉尔所料。但丁也不是倾听者，维吉尔更不擅长讲故事。不管哪个时空，他们兄弟二人更多还是把真相掩埋在心底，不过，这也足够了。

接下来的时间又是沉默，维吉尔打开手机，开始处理一些工作事务。而但丁只是望着他，不知道在思考什么。维吉尔不会因为这个目光而感到不适，相反，他感到了某种熟悉感，仿佛本应如此。这男人总是聒噪的要命，但当维吉尔不得不忙起来的时候，他又会很安静，就一直这么盯着他，维吉尔这辈子都不会理解这有什么意思了。

“两个时空的流动时间真的很不一样。”男人最后说，“我还觉得没过多久，你这边都过了十几年了。”

维吉尔敲字的手指一顿，听懂了他的弦外之音。他坦白，他与这个但丁之间的关系总是如此，暴力，活泼，黑暗，又带着某种亲密在里面，像一个能杀了人的夏天。他突然明白了但丁从刚开始到现在的一系列动作的含义。

“.……..”维吉尔啜了一口咖啡。冰咖，清凉又苦涩，“鬼泣五发售有一段时间了，我有了解结局，确实和提及的一样。你只是需要有些耐心。”

但丁耸了耸肩，将一口草莓蛋糕吞进嘴里。维吉尔知道他根本没听进去。

***

他和这个但丁最亲密的接触应该是在那场决战之后。一切尘埃落定，维吉尔终于将蒙杜斯的势力全部扳倒，代价是家人，恋人，以及自己的前半生。

维吉尔的眼前一片鲜红，他迷失在复仇中，失去了方向，失去了自我，直到那个总是陪伴他，又总是激怒他的男人向他开口。那些话像是准备了许久，又像是即兴演讲，对于但丁，你永远不会知道他是早有预谋，还是心血来潮。

但他就是如此。安静又锋利，像一把箭贯穿了维吉尔的胸膛。此前的维吉尔从未将眼前这个年长者和自己的弟弟真正联系在一起，而在那一刻，维吉尔觉得是自己的弟弟回来了。而这一切都是他所撰写好的，糟糕又无趣的故事。而现在，他打算为这个故事做结。

维吉尔没有流泪，他筋疲力尽了。枪从维吉尔满是鲜血的手间滑落，摔到地上，甚至没有传来回音。他终究丢盔弃甲，将坚硬的尖刺和外壳褪去。那一刻，他狼狈不堪，他得到救赎。

年长者把他接在怀里。他的胸膛很宽阔，非常温暖，像是一个丢弃了太久的避风港。维吉尔发着微微的颤，他闭上眼睛，允许自己拥有这一刻。

年长者轻抚着维吉尔的后背，然后是脖颈，最后是脸颊，顺着维吉尔棱角分明的下颚一次次抚摸。维吉尔默许了这些亲昵的举动，他甚至觉得，如果他紧接着没有睁开双眸，他可以默许任何随后可能发生的事情。

但维吉尔睁开双眼了，他看到但丁近在咫尺的眸子。他与维吉尔印象中不同，不再是那个活泼爽朗的青年，而是成熟又带着痞气的中年人。那双眸子也不像记忆中那般鲜活发光，相反，那看起来划满了伤痕与年岁。而此刻，那双目光在征询维吉尔的同意。

手指抚摸到维吉尔的唇畔，但丁用拇指轻轻摩挲着维吉尔的唇峰，眸子中带着某种期望。维吉尔没有同意，也没有拒绝，所以但丁俯下身来，想要去吻他。

不。最后一秒，维吉尔侧过了头，紧紧攥着自己的双拳。

不，还太早了，他的弟弟仍尸骨未寒。不，还有太多事维吉尔还没有完成。不，若这是他弟弟的一个故事，维吉尔绝不会做那个老实配合的角色。

维吉尔以为但丁会不由分说地拿走他想要的东西，毕竟但丁总是如此，他的弟弟总是如此。他们互相伤害，彼此刺透对方的心，一方想要的，另外一方就绝对不会给。争抢和掠夺是他们关系中的主题，维吉尔以为那永远都不会变。

但年长者只是退了一步，他退而求其次，吻了吻维吉尔的唇角。但这次维吉尔只是陷在他的怀里，他太累了，所以就这么一次，他决定放纵自己。何况，但丁真的暖洋洋的。

维吉尔那时是真的以为，这个年长者会一直陪伴他到最后的。

直到另一位穿越者降临下来，他告诉他们，年长者的哥哥并没有死去。在那故事的结尾，他会回到他的身旁，他应该为此做好准备。

“别让他等你太久。”穿越者离开前这样说。男人表情若有所思，他盯着年轻的维吉尔看，空气中弥漫着尴尬和茫然，就像他们谁也没预料到这会发生。

“……滚。”维吉尔举着枪，那是他最后朝年长者说的话。

“——等我回去之后，我会封死我们两个世界通道的两端。”

男人的声音拉回了维吉尔的注意力。维吉尔顿住了，有些惊讶地看向年长者。男人说这话时没什么特殊的表情，他的语气也听起来平稳，就好像他没有在仓促间做了一个非常重大的决定。

何必呢，又不是说我可以去往你那边。但维吉尔没有说出口，他理解这是什么意思。就像他曾经将他锁在阁楼里一样，这些举动的含义其实是相同的，他们两兄弟总是这样兜兜转转，就像夏天与冬天。

“你之后可以和你的维吉尔一起来玩，我很欢迎。”维吉尔只是平稳地说。

年长者哼笑一声。“那个时候我估计你连骨灰都没了吧？希望你的但丁别情绪一激动，又要开始毁灭世界了哦，我可是相当有兴趣制裁他的。”

欠揍，还是带着恶意的欠揍。维吉尔眯起了眼睛，不快地瞪着他看。男人也知道自己失态，他别过头，又将一口草莓蛋糕塞进嘴里。

***

“别误会我的意思。我其实最想说的是…….”当通道打开时，男人回头，对维吉尔说道，“我很高兴你有了新的生活。”

从通道中传来的风吹拂着年长者的衣服，也将他的银发辉映着星星点点的蓝。维吉尔听到这话心中一凛，他正视眼前的但丁，看他那慵懒又成熟的脸上那些疲惫的痕迹。在那一刻，维吉尔突然改变了主意，他很想听听他的故事，如果但丁愿意讲给他听的话。

“在我第一次来的时候，我觉得这世界上没有比你更破碎的人了。”但丁手中的阎魔刀凭空消失，他仍静静地望着维吉尔，“那时候我就在想，把你重新粘回来估计是不可能的吧。该说不愧是你，维吉尔，你总是能找到方法的。”

是你。维吉尔不可能这样告诉他的，要不然但丁一定会得意忘形。但那不妨碍那是个事实。

“你也别误会我的意思。”但维吉尔还是开口，鉴于这可能是永别了。他没什么能回馈给他的，只能是一些话语罢了，“按道理来说，你不会再回来了。”

年长者哼笑了一声。“哇哦，维吉尔，没怎么谈过恋爱吧。”他将剑立在身旁，朝维吉尔抬眉，“这种暧昧不清的话可要少说，看不出来你原来还是个渣男？”

又来了，维吉尔叹了口气。该说是从年轻时候带来的坏毛病吗，他对这个但丁的容忍度总是很低。“根据游戏情报来说，你现在还是个处男。”维吉尔面无表情地开口。

“可不是谁都能承受得住我的热情。”但丁装模作样地挺起胸。他的弟弟们真的在嘴硬方面一模一样……维吉尔一脸冷漠地看但丁维护自尊心，“好啦，临别拥抱！”

年长者又笑成了太阳花，他张开双臂，邀请维吉尔。维吉尔反感地皱了皱眉，但鬼使神差地，他没有拒绝这个但丁的邀请。作为最后一个拥抱，还是允许他吧。维吉尔让但丁紧紧抱住他，一种完全不同的温暖，与记忆中如出一辙。

男人吻了吻维吉尔的额头，维吉尔没有提出抗议，但他没想到这让但丁得寸进尺。但丁没有给他反应的机会，这一次也没有征求维吉尔的允许。他只是撬开了维吉尔的嘴，用手抵住了维吉尔的后脑往前推，口舌交缠，维吉尔瞪大了双眼。

维吉尔反抗得非常的激烈，但奈何但丁使用了魔力，让维吉尔无论如何也甩不开他。他并不粗暴，但也并不温柔，用一种专属于但丁的霸道和不管不顾讨回了多少年前维吉尔欠他的吻。就好像他之前觉得总有时间，而现在，他认为债权到期了。

“告诉你的但丁。”但丁放开维吉尔时，他朝维吉尔低语着，“不管他以为自己得到了什么，我这里保存着你最珍贵和黑暗的东西。他得不到，而且这辈子也不会得到。”

“滚。”维吉尔咬着牙推开但丁，他立刻拿出枪上膛，朝年长者的大脑和心脏补了几枪。这家伙为什么总是能扇起他的狂妄和愤怒？维吉尔抹着嘴，枪在自己手里微微发着抖。

男人捂着胸口后退着，轻笑着摇头。“你总是这么说。”但丁一只脚迈入了通道里，“我不会封印通道。”他最后说，维吉尔仍在因为自己的疏忽而发着怒，“毕竟你的那位确实很危险，如果有任何紧急情况，我能够及时赶到。”

年长者离开了，留维吉尔一个人在原地，狠狠瞪着男人消失的位置。已经接近傍晚了，夕阳在天空中画出或红或黄的色彩，如同烈火，将蓝色的天空一同燃烧。

他果然最讨厌夏天了。维吉尔恶狠狠地想。

***

维吉尔回来时心情不佳，他仍不停蹭着自己的嘴，心脏扭成某种令人不舒服的步律。愚蠢，他很久没有这么失态过了。维吉尔咬着自己的唇，心情浮躁，如同踩在浮云中，而维吉尔讨厌这种感受。

维吉尔刚进门就看到他的但丁，但丁总是会到门口迎接他，今天也是如此。看着但丁那熠熠生辉的眸子，维吉尔立刻平静了许多。他回家了，他的心知道。

“今天有穿越者吗？我闻到你和他转了一下午。”但丁开口，而他当然会知道，“你应该把他领回家来的。”

“下次一定会。”维吉尔是认真的，他暂时不想和任何其他但丁独处了。

然后，理所当然的，但丁去和维吉尔交换每次进门时的那个轻吻。这是他们问好的方式，经历了太多事的两个人都需要这个，需要及时确认对方就在身边。但在今天，这却成为了一个导火索。

但丁停住了，他立刻皱起了眉。哪怕是感知不到魔力的维吉尔都能够感受到他的气场骤变。当但丁想这样做时，他就会变得极有压迫感，像是从地狱而来的魔王。但丁几乎是立刻缩回了自己的壳中，他立起了兽瞳瞪着维吉尔看，表情变得疏离又冷漠。

“别那么看着我。”维吉尔自己还不爽着呢，但丁不会想和他起冲突的，“我也想杀了他。”

“但丁。”但丁打开门往外走，明白自己伴侣想做什么的维吉尔立刻拉住了他。因为维吉尔这么说时，更多是个语气词，但丁却可以把它变成事实。维吉尔不想整个冲突继续升级，因为那很蠢，也因为维吉尔更想自己解决自己的事，“但丁。”维吉尔再次警告。

但丁回过头来，与维吉尔对视着。最近维吉尔很少能看到这样的但丁了，这是他所隐藏的另一面，非常的黑暗又暴戾，也是其他人忌惮他的原因。但丁最近一直表现温和，任何日常中的问题都能够平和解决，但很明显，他有一个死穴。

最终，但丁砰得一声关上了门，随之传来的还有边缘碎裂的声音。维吉尔还没来得及松口气，他就被整个顶在门上，力气重得维吉尔吃痛，应激地想要反抗。

但丁却不给他这个机会。他立刻抓住了维吉尔的唇，并一路深吻了下去，用一种不允许反抗和拒绝的气势，如同攻城略地的将领。他尝过了维吉尔口中的每一寸柔软，夺去了每一寸土地，将其他人的气息盖住，覆盖上自己的印记。但丁的愤怒和占有欲透过这个吻燃烧进了维吉尔的齿间，鲜血蔓延时，那感觉更像是他想把维吉尔整个吞入腹中。

维吉尔倒是不在意但丁有多粗暴，只是他开始缺氧了。他可不如但丁有那么高的耐受度，当他用这样的力度亲吻时，维吉尔的身体开始提出抗议。但他推不开但丁，几乎被他挤在了狭小的空间里，让他无处可逃。有这样一个精力旺盛又能力卓越的伴侣就是有时会有这样的困扰……最后维吉尔不得不用最大的劲敲但丁的后颈，只为了让他停下来。

但是但丁仍没有停止，他掐住维吉尔的腰，粗暴地继续往里吻去，直到维吉尔伤痕累累。他窒息了，而且窒息了不知道多久，直到眼前开始泛黑。他甚至不知道但丁是什么时候放开的他，思维在这个地方产生了断层，甚至感觉自己从鬼门关里走了一遭。

维吉尔咳嗽着扶住自己的头，鲜血从他的唇间流了下来。他大口呼吸，缓了好久才终于能够重新看清眼前的景象。

但丁回归了平时的模样，他看起来吓坏了，搂着他的样子就像一只做错事的狗狗。但丁无所适从地到处摸来摸去，不清楚自己能做些什么。毕竟他的能力是破坏，而不是修复。

“我很抱歉。”但丁道歉。他的但丁一如既往地笨拙，找不到更好的理由。

他们还真都是半斤八两……维吉尔感到筋疲力尽，他推开但丁走向客厅，走在沙发上时还仍不能正常的呼吸。他四十岁了，经不起太多折腾，虽然普通人类的事他都游刃有余，但半魔这种超乎常理的存在就像是超纲题。他开始希望自己有一把真正的阎魔刀了。

但丁跟了过来。在维吉尔恢复的时候，他就坐在他的脚边靠着他，以此来表达自己的歉意。维吉尔很感谢他没有喋喋不休的道歉或者找借口，这是他的但丁最好的特质。维吉尔平复着自己的呼吸，整理自己的心情，两个人就这样安静着，一起等待着夜晚的降临。

太阳消泯了。室内没有开灯，而这黑暗逐渐让维吉尔平和下来。腿边还能够感受到温暖，不同类型的暖意，但仍让维吉尔想起来自己选择他的原因。

“你差点杀了我。”维吉尔最终开口，语气中不再有不快，但也不暖，只是陈述事实。

听到维吉尔的声音，但丁直起身来，抚摸维吉尔的面颊。维吉尔默许了他的这一举动，明白但丁只是想要一些安全感。但不管怎么说，他的反应还是太过激了。

“我只是想留住你。”但丁说，他的声音谨慎又带着哀伤，维吉尔知道他真的在反省了，“.…..我不知道该怎么做。”

“对自己有点信心。”维吉尔有些不耐烦地开口，带着冷清，“或者对我有点信心。”

但丁不再说话了。他梳理着维吉尔的头发，又慢又轻，充满感情，就像他对这段关系所倾注的情感一样。用尽一切，却又小心翼翼，因为这是他最后的机会。维吉尔欣赏这样努力着的但丁，这也是为何不管多少人警告他，他仍选择留下的原因。

不，别再那么冠冕堂皇了。维吉尔留下只是因为他想，只是因为但丁也救了他。在这一路上，有人让他破碎，有人将他粘回，而这一个，这个让他活了过来。

所以维吉尔抓住但丁的手，他倾下身来，对他低语。“再给你一次机会。”维吉尔最后说，语气温和，“想好了再做你该做的事情。”

但丁笑了。在那月光间，他捧住了维吉尔的脸，他们逐渐靠近。


	9. 番外2 那蔷薇和百合

你有什么资格说你原谅我？

>>>>>>

刚开始的时候，一切都非常单纯。

但丁的愿望也很单纯。不，回想来看，他的愿望实际上又多又重，只是并不自知。像是随意幻想的幼童，觉得只要挥挥手，所有的愿望都会得到满足，而所有犯过的错误就会被弥补。毕竟他可是但丁，不是吗？没什么能难得倒他的，他那糟糕哥哥的诅咒不会成真的。

只要修正错误不就好了，对吧？他经历过了，他知道哪里出了错。所以但丁信心满满，将真相告诉另一个时空的自己，然后两个人一起想办法，阻止那一切都走向悲剧。但丁做了很多努力，忙前忙后。他想要一个美好的结局，他要证明他的哥哥是错的，那家伙明明罪有应得。

“谢谢你。”另一个世界的自己对他说。结局很圆满，有情人终成眷属，没有任何后续的痛苦和折磨发生。你看，哥哥，明明就可以是这样美好的，是你输了。但丁看着那张熟悉的脸，在满足胜负欲之后，却感到一阵失落的空心感。

但丁天真地以为自己可以留在那里。“嘿，你在做什么？”另一个自己却将叛逆竖向他，将维吉尔拦在了身后，“我可不是分享的性格哦？希望你能放弃，咱俩要是打起来可太好笑了。”

但丁瞪大了眸子。“别说我忘恩负义什么的，我报答你的方式可以有很多种。”另一位继续开口，带着正主的骄傲和理所应当，“但唯独这一种不可以。”

他辛辛苦苦织就的嫁衣是给别人的，但丁意识到，而那顷刻间拉开了他们的距离。眼前的两位是命中注定，情有所属，而他只是外来者，一个不该存在的谬误。

维吉尔望着他，不带感情。他只是另一个但丁，并且是不属于维吉尔的那一个。

你得到你想要的美好结局了，那现在，你该走了。但丁几乎听到他们在心中低语。

>>>>>>

我在做什么？我做这些的意义是什么？但丁看着另一对喜结连理，自己却表情麻木。他帮助了他们，重复的流程，重复的故事，甚至是重复的话语，重复的表情。但丁已经全都会背了。

又有一对但丁和维吉尔冰释前嫌，互相接纳。不过，这和他又有什么关系？

但丁却还带着侥幸，他总是带着那一点点侥幸（在现在，那是他前进的动力；在未来，那是他仍未结束这可笑人生的唯一原因）。他开始每到新的世界，就明示暗示其他两位他想留在这里。自己作为流浪者，想要一个地方作为新家。

暗示得太隐晦听不明白；明示得太直接又让人反感，但丁一直在寻找最佳的折衷。

有一些自己总是刚开始信誓旦旦。“你想要维吉尔？我的老天，你的脑子是疯了还是怎么着？哈哈哈哈！拿走拿走，只要他不搞事就行，我不在乎他想跟谁搞在一起。”但丁听到这句话太多回了。在最初时他们的性格就是如此，骄傲飒爽，少年英姿，不被任何事任何人所束缚。

他们都矢口否认了自己说过这样的话，无一幸免。

而有一些维吉尔则很无所谓。“随你想法，我并不关心。”维吉尔更偏魔性，他对人类的伦理道德没什么在乎的。一个但丁还是两个但丁根本无所谓，不过都是他的弟弟，维吉尔们这样声称。留下一个流浪者又有多大困难？

然而，巨大的困难产生了。他们活着，他们生活，然后他们产生冲突。但丁从不是被偏袒的那个人，怎么会是？他是流浪者，他是外来人，他是难民一样的存在。他被允许留下就该感恩戴德了，而不是再去索要任何东西，那就是他不知好歹。

“摆清楚你的位置，外来者。”但丁们发生了冲突，而维吉尔这样警告他，“愚蠢的争斗。如果你们再这样为非作歹，打扰我的好眠，你首先第一个滚。”

他从不管冲突究竟是谁挑起来的，是谁在挑衅，维吉尔只会说出这样的回答。

他凭什么受这样的委屈？年轻气盛的但丁根本受不了这样的歧视和排挤。他不是非要在这里，也不是非他们不可。他毫不留恋地离开那里，并带着冷冷的恨意想，那两个家伙最好追悔莫及。毕竟，如果当初没有他，他们怎么可能这么轻松地走到一起？

直到太多时空，太多失败与太多空洞，直到但丁只是想讨在维吉尔安眠一晚的权利。当棱角被现实打磨，流出鲜血，底线也就相应的被越过，直到失去底线。他忍气吞声，回避与另一个自己的所有冲突，将自己默认为第二位的位置。‘摆清楚自己的位置’就像维吉尔所说，但丁最终真的这么做了。

但这样就可以得到想要的吗？另一个自己怎么可能放过他。但丁不是不能理解，因为情况调转，他的反应也会是一样的。但丁们玩乐人间，总是喜欢带有敌意的嘲讽，并不惧怕冲突。更何况，他所面对的总是年轻人，那时候的他们根本不可能默许分享这种事。

多可笑，他快要被自己逼得喘不上气来了。

而维吉尔仍从未选择过他，从未偏袒过他，就像是维吉尔的本能。哪怕但丁能做到多卑微，多讨好，多成为维吉尔会喜欢的样子，维吉尔也从不会把他摆在重要的位置上。

【“还记得那场大火吗，弟弟，记得吗？我死了，接下来……”他的哥哥临死前微笑起来，那是一个充满报复性的笑容。】

鲜血迸溅，但丁回过神来，他看到尸体。

维吉尔朝他亮出了阎魔刀。

【“轮到你了。”】

“你不是说，一个但丁还是两个但丁根本无所谓吗？”终有一天，但丁这样说。他抱着那最后的侥幸，浑身发抖。他的全身淋满了自己的血，思维近乎崩溃，“我也是但丁啊，维吉尔？只留下我一个，不也根本无所谓吗？”

维吉尔将他刺穿，用要杀了他的气势。如果给他机会，维吉尔也一定会杀了他，不遗余力。那根本就是个谎言，哪个但丁根本无所谓？但丁相信这样的话真是太可笑了。他怎么能相信维吉尔所说的话？

他看到自己的哥哥，完全魔化的魔纹在他脸上逡巡，看到那双属于魔鬼的眸子。自己的哥哥一次次的复活，阎魔刀与他遥相呼应，将人间撕得粉碎。疯狂像是一把贯穿灵魂的刀，那曾经贯穿他的哥哥，而如今，那也贯穿了但丁。

但丁失神地抱着维吉尔的尸体。这是第二个了，但丁麻木地想，抚摸着维吉尔苍白的脸颊。

但丁那时候才明白自己哥哥临死前的诅咒，那不是给任何人、任何故事的，那诅咒是专门给但丁的，只是这一个但丁的。

轮到你了，弟弟，欢迎来到你的专属地狱。

>>>>>>

事情是从这里向黑暗划去的。但丁像是买了张去往地狱的直通车，快速直达，无药可救。

但丁对所有人失去了信任——不管是他自己，还是维吉尔。他们没有人是可信的。他们说出漂亮的话，举止冠冕堂皇，但实际上每一个都自私透顶。慷慨和善良从来就不属于在他们的字典里，但丁不打算再帮助他们任何一个人。

但是，他要证明他的哥哥是错的，唯有这件事绝对不能够妥协。但丁的脑海里旋转着自己哥哥死去时的画面，以及那一抹嘲讽的笑。轮到你了，他听到自己的哥哥一遍遍地说。轮到你了，但丁。你杀了我，现在那场大火该将你燃烧殆尽了。

你不该死吗？但丁在脑海中朝他歇斯底里的咆哮。你不该受到制裁吗？你做尽恶事，现在却要来朝我讨要正义，让我接受惩罚？不，维吉尔，你是错的。我杀了你，我天经地义。

我没有错，错的是你，错的不是我。

但丁就是必须要成功，来让他的哥哥蒙羞。他要找到一个维吉尔，让他对自己倾心，并占据他的一切。但丁现在基本知道故事的所有来龙去脉，也对维吉尔了如指掌，这会有多困难？维吉尔，你就在地狱好好看着吧，烧成灰烬的还不一定是谁呢。

所以在下一个时空里，他首先杀了自己。碍事。但丁擦着脸颊上的血冷冷想着。他熟知自己的本性，反正就算是好心帮助，最后不过也是被反咬一口。

“他……被杀了，我没及时赶到。”他在维吉尔面前撒谎，真诚而且痛心，“我专程赶到这个时空，就是因为这个事。可惜，我还是未能阻止这一切的发生。”

他带着维吉尔去了现场。尸体早就灰化，只剩下了满地的鲜血。维吉尔面容严肃，他蹲下来，伸出修长的手，五指分开，轻抚着地面上的血。他面无表情，半眯着眸子，但丁却知道这是专属于维吉尔哀悼的神情。

“愚蠢。”维吉尔轻语，语气中带着冷，带着哀伤，“被不知名的恶魔杀死，潦草的死去，这还真是个符合你的死法。”

“我会继续追查这件事。”但丁在旁边说，“这个怪物已经连续跳跃很多个时空了。如果不及时处理，一定会有更多的人被波及。”

维吉尔抬起头，仰面看着但丁，表情分辨不明。但丁想到维吉尔本该在做的事，继续开口。“我奉劝你不要打开父亲的封印，不会有好结果的。”但丁提醒，维吉尔又瞥了他一眼，“相信我，我见证过了一切。”

杀了自己，顶替位置，非常简单的逻辑。不管维吉尔想做什么，追击杀死自己弟弟的罪犯，还是继续一意孤行树立高塔，对但丁来说都是可控的。这很容易，得到维吉尔很容易，就像一个感情游戏。看着维吉尔转身离开的背影，这样子的黑暗在但丁的胸腔中翻滚。

那他会感到痛苦的原因，是因为他讨厌输掉游戏吗？当故事的最后，维吉尔再次向他举起阎魔刀的那一刻，明明阎魔刀还没有攻击到他，但丁却觉得已经受伤了。他遍体鳞伤，体无完肤。

他们在昨天刚刚接过吻，维吉尔的嘴唇微凉，带着鲜血的冷冽。

“我不管你出于什么样的目的。”维吉尔全身警戒，处于魔化的边缘，愤怒让他蓝色的魔力如同燃烧，“但这种毫无意义的举动着实像你能做出来的事。”

但丁摊着双手，不知道自己笑得有多扭曲。“你不想玩这个游戏了吗，维吉尔？”但丁笑着说，将叛逆甩了个剑花，“继续嘛！反正你完全不在乎我的想法，你何必纠结于我是不是这个世界的但丁？”

维吉尔将幻影剑对准了他。“你让我恶心。”那是他攻击过来前所说的最后一句话，“一如既往。”

啊，忘记问他是怎么发现的了。战斗结束时，看着维吉尔在地上毫无生气的面庞。但丁这样遥远又空白地想。

下雨了，但丁长足地凝望着地上那件蓝色的披风，思索着自己究竟做错了哪一步，让维吉尔发现了真相。没关系，下一次可以更谨慎一点，下一次会好起来的。没关系，没关系的。

雨还在下，但丁弯腰，捡起了那把破损的阎魔刀。

>>>>>>

维吉尔总能够发现他的所作所为，这可能算是某种天赋。

他们从未告诉但丁自己是如何发现的，所以但丁只能够去尝试，步步为营，举步维艰。没关系，他有的是时间和机会。

是因为他不够真诚吗？因为他们感觉到自己的爱像是某种模板，只要说出什么样的话，做出什么样的动作，就能得到什么样的回馈？或许是的，毕竟这是一场游戏，而但丁已经不打算把心交出去了。那是但丁身上唯一不会自动修复的地方，并且每次都痛彻心扉。

你根本不值得我爱你，维吉尔。但丁想着。或许那些维吉尔就是感受到了这种不信任和距离感，发现了异样，才最终找到了真相。

所以在下一个世界里，但丁稍微调前了自己降临的时间。毕竟他们两兄弟分别多年，其实是在某一天才突然相见。那么在那之前，让本来的自己消失不就好了？让维吉尔就认为但丁是自己的弟弟，这样子麻烦会少得多。

但丁站在镜子前，观察着自己的头发，修剪着它们。这么多年，他的头型和衣服换了又换，都有点忘了最初的自己是什么造型了。幸好这个世界的自己还在旁边，但丁留了他一口气，放在旁边作为对比，力求完全一致。

年龄的增长给但丁的脸庞带来了不可避免的影响，但没关系，半魔的恢复力极强，只是需要耗费更多体力。但丁尝试了很久，最终两个人几乎一模一样。大功告成，但丁将年轻人的披风穿到身上，最后还示意式的拉了一下枪带。啪的一声，他现在是曾经的那个自己了。

但丁抓住年轻人的头发，将他满是鲜血的脸抬起，放在镜子前做最后的确认。他们几乎一模一样，但丁却注意到他们的目光和气质完全不同。年轻人的目光中就像是带着火光，而他的蓝眸却黯得可怖。这无法改变的地方让但丁感到不快，他松开手，年轻人像是玩偶一样倒了下去。

“不管你想讨好谁。”年轻人虚弱地笑了，“你不会如愿的。”

他讨厌话比他还多的人。但丁补了最后一击，冷漠地看着年轻人灰化，继续在镜子前做着自己的整理。

好，重新开始了，完全沉浸进去。现在这个维吉尔就是你的哥哥了，只要顺利就会成功的。但丁拍了拍自己的脸，为自己做行前鼓励。

那在刚开始真的很完美，但丁修复了所有隔阂，弥补了所有错误。他甚至将项链主动给了维吉尔。“我也希望可以为母亲报仇。”但丁甜蜜地笑着，怂恿他的兄长，“你和蒙杜斯战斗时，我会和你一起去。这么一场大战，错过可太可惜了。”

维吉尔明显被鼓励了。哪怕他没有表现出来，从他的微表情中但丁也能看出来他很满意。“很高兴我们意见一致。”维吉尔接过项链，宝贝似得捧着它们，“看来这么多年的闯荡，终究让你聪明了一点。”

“嘿，为什么不说是双胞胎的心有灵犀呢？”但丁歪头，朝维吉尔笑得灿烂，“我就知道你一定没有死的。你愿意来找我，我真的很开心。”

但丁满足了愿望，他们是非常幸福的一对。但丁几乎能看到维吉尔每过一天，就把心慢慢捧得近一点，直到捧到他的面前。我是你的了，那颗心轻语，把你的那颗也给我吧。

令但丁惊讶的是，当他赢了这场游戏时，但丁并没有自己战胜了维吉尔的感受。相反，但丁终究也敞开了心扉，将心交给了维吉尔。因为这会是他的新家，他会一直呆在这个维吉尔身边，这就够了，他的旅途到达了终点。

这场胜负没有意义，维吉尔还在他的身边就足够了。

但那不是，因为但凡是假象就总会被戳破。而真相是，但丁不认可维吉尔的观念，不喜欢维吉尔的价值观，更不明白维吉尔的执着。他只是浓妆淡抹，粉墨登场，在台前为维吉尔装扮出一个完美的弟弟。那当然是可以的，如果他想让维吉尔满意；但那当然也是不可以的，如果他想要更多的话。

一个问题接着一个问题，一个摩擦接着一个摩擦，直到维吉尔发现了真相。发现了但丁是如何暴虐，冷漠，以及他杀了自己弟弟这个事实。

在冲突之前，但丁仍抱有着侥幸，因为他们非常相爱。或许维吉尔会原谅他，而他也一定会竭尽全力付出自己的全部。毕竟，他做出这一切的初衷不也是为了维吉尔吗？

“不。”维吉尔冷哼。但丁看到了这个维吉尔眼中的受伤，“你只是为了你自己。”

但丁的血液全部冷了下来。

“穿越各个世界，搅乱其他时空的秩序。”维吉尔拔出了刀，又冷又狠地说，“你可以继续怨恨我们中的任何一个人。但你记住，最自私的那个人就是你。”

“下地狱去吧，龌龊的渣滓。”战斗阶段了，第一击但丁没有躲。他被维吉尔穿心而过，滴落下了汩汩鲜血。

如果他一直这样无言地承受下去，这个维吉尔会最后心软吗？但丁再也不知道了。因为当爱转化为无数的失望和恨时，那比任何情绪都要更加激烈，也更具有毁灭性。但丁跪坐在地上，再次将维吉尔的尸体抱在怀里，阎魔刀滑落下去，发出破碎的金属声响。

但丁没有流泪，他感受到不到任何情绪。相反，他只是望着维吉尔的面容，感到了熟悉的空白感。那就像是有谁把他的情感活生生剥离下去，只因为那些东西但丁无法承受。

【“轮到你了，弟弟。”】

但丁弯下身，全身开始发抖。因为他意识到一个事实，一个血淋淋的事实：他的哥哥是对的，而但丁必须付出代价。他杀了他的哥哥，那他不管如何努力，但丁都总会回到这一刻，或早或晚。

手中的重量随风消散了。但丁蜷缩起自己，感觉空空荡荡，无所依凭。

>>>>>>

他被所有世界驱逐，因为他罪行累累，罄竹难书。

但丁杀得人太多了，已经沾染上了挥之不去的血腥气，带着维吉尔和但丁们的魔力气息。而又因为他吸收了太多魔力，变成了只要存在就会被察觉的巨兽。连那些没有智力的低级恶魔也知道不该招惹他，变得三缄其口，绕道而行。

与之相对应的则是无尽的沉默。但丁发觉自己的周围渐渐变得寂寞无声，他也变得非常沉默。眼前的对手不管是谁，都差他太远了，毕竟他的血液中流淌着无数罪行，没有人可以承受得了它们的重量。

他也被自己的兄长驱逐。不会再有被欺骗的维吉尔了，哪怕是装装样子的都没有。他都不用开口，甚至不用靠近，维吉尔的阎魔刀就已经在等待他了。不管多少次，看到维吉尔的敌意和陌生，但丁的心还是会微微发颤。

“我就站在这里。”但丁连忙解释。他站在原地，他们之间隔了几个世界又几段情感的距离，“我不靠近你。”

“滚开，入侵者。”维吉尔冷言，将所有魔力都汇集到刀尖，幽幽的蓝色。

“.……..好。”但丁垂下眉眼，接受了这个指责。他确实没什么资格辩驳，“我只是想看看你，不会做什么的。”

维吉尔奇怪地瞥了他一眼，就好像他是什么怪物。而另外一边，过多的死亡几乎压垮了但丁的神经。他明知道自己这样的行为有多可悲，但他就是想确认维吉尔还活着，想再多看他几眼，哪怕是个可笑的谎言。

维吉尔还是决定首先发起进攻，但丁连连后退，不想和维吉尔交手。他没有动手，却像个落水狗一样落荒而逃，逃到闻不到维吉尔气息的地方去。但丁缩在角落里，呼吸发抖，全身战栗，恐惧感完全掌控了他，让他感觉抓不住自己的思维。

他可能真的要疯了。

所有维吉尔都在拒绝他，直到但丁来到了一个全新的世界。“我知道你，久仰大名。”那个维吉尔坐在王座上，居高临下地朝他冷笑，“你最近可是相当有名，这让我都感到惊讶。没想到竟然也会有这么像恶魔的但丁，真令人羡慕你的哥哥。”

“我的窝囊弟弟，怎么样也不接受我的国度。”魔王倒是爽快，向但丁伸出手来，带着尖锐的爪尖，“杀了他，我就是你的了，这个交易如何？”

但丁同意了，他感觉自己的内心变得软弱，曾经意气风发的少年彻底消失了。杀死自己的那一刻，他回头看维吉尔。维吉尔站在高处，披着魔王的披风，朝他露出微笑，那微笑让但丁全身发冷。

如果但丁只是想寻求床笫关系，这个魔王就会满足他的所有愿望。邪恶的维吉尔不在乎任何事，相反，他因为但丁的经历而赞叹，声称但丁是最完美的兄弟。但丁无处可去，整个天地已没有能容纳他的地方，他只能每日跟着魔王四处挑起战争，像是维吉尔的仆从。

屠龙的勇士最终变成了龙，这何尝不是最血淋淋的讽刺。

如果但丁只是想要这些该多好。“你以为自己在做什么？”但丁半眯着眼睛，语气冷酷。在他的眼前，维吉尔正和另一个陌生人衣冠不整。但丁能感受到那是个魔力雄厚的恶魔，但与但丁的实力仍是云泥之别。怒火在但丁的胸膛阴冷地燃烧着，让他喉咙发痛。

维吉尔看了过来，然后朝但丁抬眉。“那表情可真难看，弟弟。”维吉尔慢悠悠地开口，但丁因为这个称呼感到一阵恶心，“你才是小时候更寻求新鲜的那个。你当然也可以做同样的事，我无所谓。”

“这一切究竟对你来说算什么？”但丁冷漠地问了回去，蓝色的眸子里面凝聚着阴云。

维吉尔哼笑了一声，他坐了起来。“……你还真是高要求，想要别人爱你，又想要成为唯一。”维吉尔走向但丁，魔化的爪尖轻轻点在但丁脸上，慢慢划出一道血痕，“爬那么高，不怕摔下来粉身碎骨么？”

“明明自己是一团没人要的……垃圾。”

但丁与他四目相对，他看到维吉尔微微发亮的兽瞳。这是一个警告，但丁的恶魔面理解了魔王的意思。但丁越界了，他在要求维吉尔不会给他，也不屑于给他的东西。

“力量才是这个世界的主题，弟弟，你总是被无聊的事情打扰心神。”维吉尔转身离开，回到了床上，“现在，滚出我的房间。”

他与那个维吉尔最后的战斗惊心动魄，最后也间接导致了那个世界的毁灭。维吉尔死之前没能说出话来，但魔王在笑，就像留下的那个人才是输家。但丁面无表情地盯着他看，擦拭着脸上的血，拼命压下脑海中翻滚的既视感，他对这个场景太过于熟悉了。

那场大火已经将你燃烧殆尽了，是不是？他听见自己的哥哥笑着轻语。

>>>>>>

接下来的岁月对但丁来说是一片蒙太奇似的模糊。

这不是说他疯了或者失去了记忆，他非常清醒，而且过于清醒了。但丁就是这么冷静的疯狂着，就好像他在从内部慢慢溃烂，经过了这么久，终于烂到了他的心脏。

没有维吉尔再接纳他，魔兽们对他敬而远之，但丁们更是对他嗤之以鼻，仿佛他是族群中的黑羊，害群之马。他遭受过讨伐，被无缘无故的攻击过，追杀他的更是人数众多。不自量力的人接二连三的降临，而每当但丁杀了他们，但丁就会变得更强，直到战斗对但丁几乎失去了意义。

既然维吉尔不接受他，那这事就由不得他了。但丁终于还是抓住维吉尔的手往回拽，表情空白，他把维吉尔囚禁在了自己的手心。

这一切的意义究竟是什么，但丁想得到什么，已经无所谓了。他又是为什么要做这些，是想承认自己是对的，是对维吉尔的爱，还是对自己哥哥的报复？都无所谓。为什么做事情需要理由，他殚精竭虑又悲痛欲绝的过去有做成任何事情吗，没有？那为什么要让但丁给出一个理由？

他就是想这么做，这么做感觉爽，感觉没那么无聊，所以这么做了。这就是理由。

但丁非常清醒，但却心智上保持了完全的空白，做事情的时候什么都没有思考。他只是使用实力之间的巨大差距而强硬的让维吉尔服从，并强迫他接受但丁想给他的任何东西。任何东西：日常上的，感情上的，以及床笫上的。维吉尔对此持什么态度，但丁也不觉得自己真的关心。随便吧，恨死他最好，看看但丁会不会在乎。

逃走的可以抓回来，拒绝的可以强行掰开，漠然的可以用痛苦砸开，寻死的？但丁不差这一个维吉尔。你想和你自己的弟弟团聚，我不拦你。

但丁却管不住自己的噩梦。这些维吉尔在梦中从未占有一席之地，他只梦到他真正爱过的那一个，以及他自己的哥哥。他总是梦到自己的哥哥，梦里的他还是完整的，却背对着但丁，一步步往前走去。但丁向他伸出手，距离却越来越远，直到但丁摔倒在地。

回头看看我吧，我快忘记你的脸了。但丁在梦中这样渴望，但他的哥哥一如现实中冷漠，从未为但丁驻足，也从未回头，回应但丁的期盼。

睁开眼时，但丁的情绪又落回了完全的空白，甚至无法理解自己梦中的情绪。何必执着于最初的那一个呢？哪个维吉尔不一样。但丁这么想着伸出手，维吉尔就囚禁在他的床边，此刻缩在尽可能离但丁远的地方。

哪个维吉尔都是一样的，他们自私，冷漠，且永远、永远都不会选择他。

“——上去坐坐？”然而，维吉尔却语气清淡，带着几分玩味，“我可以给你倒杯咖啡。”

但丁打了个激灵，有些猝不及防。他瞪着自己刀下的维吉尔看，不敢相信自己刚刚听到了什么，咖啡？

这个维吉尔在朝他微笑，非常温和的笑容。他没有穿那身但丁早就看厌了的蓝披风，周遭更是没有魔力的气息。更惊讶的，他的气息和态度中都没有拒绝的意思。

他在……干什么？但丁罕见地迷惑了。他犹豫地坐在沙发里，看着维吉尔完全让人摸不着头脑的举动，他是真的在泡咖啡？维吉尔喝咖啡？但丁脑袋上长了好多个问号，开始觉得自己是不是找错人了。

“怎么样？”维吉尔说这话时仍然在笑着，他笑起来非常好看，“想好了吗？要不要在我这里待一段时间？”

他在邀请他留下来？但丁还在震惊，心房却因为那个笑容瑟缩着。真奇怪，对于攻击和谩骂他无动于衷，却会因为一个简单的笑容而战栗不已。

“好。”但丁最终答。他从未对这个世界有过任何期待，也没想过这一次会有什么不同，除了那么点侥幸之外，但丁早就什么都不剩了。但如果维吉尔是这样笑着跟他说话，但丁可以为他做任何事。

等你拒绝时也不迟，那时但丁这样阴暗地想。

他怎么会预料到之后发生的那一切，那些失去的，获得的，以及那些平凡的惊心动魄。

<<<<<<

但丁倒吸了一口凉气，猛地清醒过来。

噩梦。但丁急速地呼吸着，等待这种熟悉的恐惧感过去。他又梦到曾经了，梦里的主人公却换成了他的恋人，他在将他撕成碎片。那让但丁从内到外的战栗着，手指应激地变为了爪子，割破了自己的手掌。

但丁的思维混乱，直到一只手捧住了他的面颊，与之相对应的是睡意朦胧的声音。“怎么了？”维吉尔轻语，他半眯着眼睛，明显是被吵醒的。他皱着眉头，但态度还算平缓，并没有生气的意思。感谢明天是周日吧，要不然维吉尔会很不高兴的。

他看向维吉尔，意识到维吉尔身上没有锁链，也没有伤痕。他甚至穿着一身深蓝色的睡衣，头发缕缕垂了下来。他不是被捆在自己身边的，维吉尔在这里是因为他自己的意愿。

但丁呼吸正常了，他缩回自己的爪子。“嗯……噩梦。”但丁模糊的解释，明白到这里就够了。维吉尔从不会多问什么，这是他们之间没人说明的默契。维吉尔点了点头，又抬手，摸了摸但丁的头发，就又缩了回去，准备继续睡了。

他当然完全没意识到这个举动给但丁造成了什么影响。但丁惊恐地瞪着维吉尔的睡颜看。真是不管多少次都无法适应这一点。维吉尔是把他当成小孩子还是什么的吗，为什么总要摸他的头？虽然他的年纪确实要比他小上一些…….嗯，但丁还是觉得匪夷所思。

不过，这算什么呢，他想摸就摸吧。但丁转移了注意力，有些无奈地看向自己满是鲜血的手。伤口早就愈合了，血却不会随便凭空消失。还是去趟浴室吧，但丁蹑手蹑脚地从床上滑了下来，尽量不发出声响。要是吵醒维吉尔第二次，他可能就见不到明天早上的太阳了。

……这种想法真有趣啊。到卫生间洗手的时候，但丁后知后觉地想着。

明明维吉尔是最不可能杀了他的人，他甚至连魔力都没有。但不知道为什么，但丁还是觉得发怒的维吉尔最恐怖，他真的会有要死的感受。老天爷，他原来不是最喜欢怼他哥的吗？他的恋人是对他做了什么？！

但丁看向镜子，然后意识自己在笑，甜腻腻的都恶心到自己了。

从浴室出来的时候，但丁站在门口，望着床上的维吉尔。身处黑暗中，但丁又开始思考刚刚自己做的梦。有关于那些黑暗、疯狂以及痛苦的年岁。每当回忆至此，但丁就觉得此刻的一切像是梦。做了那么多错事的他，怎么能够拥有这一切呢。

你知道我怎么折磨过你吗，你知道我是如何杀了你，又是如何冷漠的毫不在乎吗？但丁有时很想问维吉尔这种话。你根本不知道我做过什么，你又有什么资格说你可以原谅我？

你根本不知道我是什么东西。这么想着的但丁向床走去，但只是站在那里，然后弯下腰来。他亮起红色的兽瞳，张开翅膀，放出了自己的魔力和气息，观察着维吉尔的反应。

任何恶魔感受到这个魔力都会发抖，半魔们更会立刻紧张起来，保持警戒状态。这个气息充满威胁性，压迫感，并充满死亡的意味。我会让你灰飞烟灭，这就是这个气息的含义，而当但丁放出这个魔力量时，那一般代表着让你的世界也陪你一起化为灰烬。

然而，瞧瞧他的恋人，在这样的胁迫下仍安稳的睡着，连呼吸都没有变得急促，完全不在乎但丁又在搞什么鬼。估计就算但丁把他叫醒，告诉他这件事，也只会收到维吉尔一个白眼。但丁轻笑起来。他不知道这到底有什么好笑的，但就是觉得很有意思，让但丁从心底想要发出笑容。

或许他爱得就是维吉尔这一点，他的不在乎，就像但丁不在乎维吉尔过去经历了什么。这也是但丁最后什么也没有问出口的原因，因为维吉尔不会在乎的。如果情况调转，他的恋人有一天告诉他，他是亲手把自己弟弟搞死的，或者什么更恐怖的描述，问但丁在乎吗，但丁答案当然也是不在乎。

为什么要在乎？你在这里不就好了吗。我为什么要在乎跟我完全没关系的事？

他的恋人一定也是这么想的，他对他有充足的信任。那让但丁继续笑着，那些噩梦后的余韵终于烟消云散，晕在夜中，再不见踪迹。

估计是但丁的笑声又吵醒维吉尔了，因为他突然睁开了眼睛，与但丁对视。但丁楞了一下，他还没来得及收起来翅膀和魔力，完全是半魔化的。他没有预料到维吉尔会醒过来。

维吉尔叹了一口不耐烦的气，然后，只见这位但丁·世界通缉·毁灭世界·杀人无数·坏事做尽·魔力超纲·斯巴达，被维吉尔抓住头发，脸直接怼进了床垫。但丁没办法保持平衡，惊呼着以扭曲的姿势倒在了床上，身后的翅膀还咯到了自己，疼得但丁龇牙咧嘴。

“睡觉！”维吉尔低吼。

就说吧。但丁立刻老老实实的缩进被子，将维吉尔抱在怀里。维吉尔又削了他的头一次，打得但丁光吐舌头。

如果终有一天会偿还，那就让他在现下的每分每秒创造更多的回忆。但丁紧紧拥着维吉尔，闭上眼睛，嘴角仍留着那一抹残留的笑意。

因为我知道，当我不得不再次浮沉时。你终如那白鸟，飞入我的梦境，将我托起。

番外2 END

小趣闻：当但丁总想着，所有人都不会选择他时。维吉尔终于还是带他去见了他的同事，还非常霸道地说“这是我选的人，所以是最好的”，尴尬到但丁差点用脚抠出一个DMC事务所。草，这一点都不维吉尔，快放他回家。

“这叫商业互吹。”维吉尔事后一脸冷漠地说，“我在外面当然要夸你，夸你等于夸我自己。不敢相信，你连这点情商都没有。”

“好吧。那下次聚餐的时候，我就说你是我的舔狗，疯狂追求我，现在是我包养的——”

但丁一蹦三尺高。“我就是你选的人！我是最好的！”

“早这么承认不就完了。”维吉尔喝着咖啡给了但丁一眼刀。

这男人用最神仙的方式解决了但丁最大的心结，该说不愧是你吗，维吉尔。


	10. 番外3  最强半魔人间生存指南

现在的情况有些复杂。

一面，柜台的店员双手叉腰，下巴高高扬起，吹胡子瞪眼的样子就好像她马上就要来一场河东狮吼；另外一面，白发红衣的帅气男子眨着星星眼，手里抱着一件高档西服就好像那是他的命。店面里面一触即发，路过的人都窸窸窣窣着看过来，等待一场闹剧。

“不。”店员宣判，耐心已经快到极限了。

“不？”男子可怜巴巴，继续靠近店员。店员因为他那帅气的脸庞和身高而短暂失神了一瞬，但很快又变成了凶神恶煞的样子，“这么漂亮的小姐姐怎么会拒绝人呢？我一定是听错了。”

“这位顾客，不行就不行，请您不要再无理取闹了。”眼看着店面门口聚集的人越来越多，店员也变得更加冷漠，“我们店里是有规定的，也有摄像头，您再这个样子我不得不去叫保安了。”

男子叹了口气，看着那身西服就像是看着自己的情人。“别这么无情嘛，我也没有闹事啊。我真的很喜欢这件衣服，特别想买，您只要多给我打点折。我就这么一点点小小的请求！”

“高档西服是不可能打80%折扣的，先生！”店员气得七窍生烟，咆哮起声。‘你还不如直接打劫算了’这几个字基本上就明晃晃写在她的脸上。

如果可以打劫，他也想打劫啊。但丁悻悻地从商场门口出来，看着外面艳阳高照的天，叹了口深深的气。他回归到了一般那种面无表情中，只是稍微多了些挫败在里面。

真是没道理，是他太久没有使用这项技能生疏了，还是这个世界就是这么“惊心动魄”？但丁还是头一次遇到没有在他的猛烈攻势下败下阵来的女性。怎么可能会有这样的女孩子？完全不受他的影响！她难道是外星人吗？哪怕是蕾蒂——

好吧，就此打住吧，以前的记忆越少越好，但丁及时制止住了自己，又悠悠叹了口气。一定是因为我现在有对象了，但丁又不服气地想。有对象的男人旁边有种气场，女人的直觉可是很准的，所以她们对自己不感兴趣了，一定是这样。

一来二去，但丁保住了自己的自尊心，但问题并没有解决。他虽然知道西服很贵，但丁却不知道竟然比他那些价格不菲的外套还要贵，辛辛苦苦攒得这些钱完全不够用。眼看着计划就要泡汤，但丁只能搜肠刮肚，想着还有什么能快速来钱的方法。

要不，把武器卖了？反正大概率用不上了。但丁走到暗处，在四维空间中挑选着自己的魔器，面色为难。这么多年，他其实早就把魔器卖得七七八八，留在身边的不是强力的就是喜爱的。先不说把这种魔器卖出去会不会出现隐患，但丁也不确定这些东西在普通人眼里究竟能值多少钱。

或者，打些地下赛？不是没想过这种选项，不过……但丁跳坐到栏杆上，望着来往的车流思索着。就算是这种比赛，总把人打死应该也不算什么好名声吧？而且对人类出手什么的，不管什么时候但丁都很不屑。

要是货币通用就好了，他现在就跑去其他世界接个猎魔的大单子，回来大概就什么都买得起了。或者干脆红魂付费，那他大概能成为世界首富了……现在想这些又有什么用！但丁又发出一声挫败的抱怨声。

在这个世界里生存下去好难，但丁无数次感慨着。

其实现在让但丁如此困扰的事说简单也简单，听着也非常俗气，也就是马上要到维吉尔的生日了，但丁想给他买份礼物。

虽然但丁从来都不是什么送人礼物的类型，但丁也不觉得维吉尔会在意（他估计都不记得这回事）。只是但丁最近越发觉得自己简直就是被包养的小白脸，还是那种笨手笨脚类型的，他必须用某种方式来证明自己。

这真的不是但丁的错，但丁也竭力想要避免麻烦维吉尔了。但对这个世界来说，他就是一个怪兽或者超人那种异类的存在，但丁还是个大手大脚那类人，对细节毫不在意。这就让他对这个环环相扣又分工极细的社会水土不服，呆得越久越文化冲击。为什么连衣服都要分类洗要不然会互相染色？！在被维吉尔追着揍了一天之后，但丁捂着冒烟的头，依旧想不明白这个道理。

手机很讨厌，银行卡很讨厌，出门买食物更讨厌；面试很讨厌，交规很讨厌，各种重复型工作更是爆炸式的讨厌。这个世界除了维吉尔以外就没有让人喜欢的地方！但丁来了脾气，自暴自弃，第无数次想着要不然再毁灭一个世界算了。

……他只是说说玩的，别在意。但丁想到这里，表情落入了完全的空白。

***

但丁对这个世界有诸多的不满意，80%都和维吉尔有关。

当然了，不是维吉尔本身让他不满意，而是和维吉尔有关的事情，那包含很多东西。而说不上是但丁实在是给维吉尔分配了太多的注意力，还是他就是很挑剔恋人旁边的事情，导致他各个看不顺眼，还没什么立场说出来。

比如说，维吉尔的气味，这绝对要排在但丁厌恶的第一名上。

这不是说维吉尔在散发什么令人厌恶的味道，恰恰相反，维吉尔几乎没有味道。而这给但丁屡屡造成天大的困扰，在早期，那更总是让但丁直接焦虑发作。

这个世界的维吉尔是人类，但丁需要时时刻刻提醒自己这一点。他作为半魔，感觉中枢就是对恶魔更敏感，多少年的流浪和潜意识更是牢牢记住了维吉尔魔力的气息。这就导致如果但丁被什么分神，或者聚精会神做什么事情，他就总会遗漏掉这个维吉尔的人类气息。

这听起来不算什么大事，但这给但丁造成了相当大的困难。一方面，维吉尔总是会出其不意的出现在但丁不想让他出现的地方，打但丁一个措手不及；另一方面，但丁也非常容易跟丢维吉尔，失去维吉尔的行踪，那几乎无一例外的会让但丁直接炸毛。

你在哪？你在哪里？每一次跟丢维吉尔都是但丁的噩梦。那时候的但丁只想跟着维吉尔，只想时时刻刻看到维吉尔在那里。但维吉尔的公司却处于闹市中心，尤其到中午午休的时候人流巨大，过多的人类气息总让那一缕冷蓝错失于但丁舌尖。但丁在商业区转圈，不停在各个楼层间跳跃，但仍找不到维吉尔的身影。

但丁延展自己的魔力，感受整个区域，但正如他所有擅长的事物那样，这些东西都是为魔力所准备的，对这个世界完全不适用。一来二去，但丁没了办法，焦虑感和烦躁就会直接砸中他。在他的本能里，失去维吉尔的气息，就相当于默认维吉尔死去。

怎么会这么多，这些该死的东西，一堆堆的，像一堆蚂蚁和虫子，发出腐烂的臭味，让他找不到自己的那颗珍宝。但丁垂着头，静立在十字路口的人口，人流穿行而过，如同掠影，而但丁在极力压抑自己的呼吸和魔力冲动。

嘈杂的声音像是飞机的轰鸣声，世界变为鱼眼透视，心脏轰鸣。但丁的世界在旋转，在尖叫，在炸裂的边缘——

有人轻点了点他的肩膀。

但丁吓了一跳，立刻回身战斗预备。他看到维吉尔皱起眉头，歪头，带着疑惑看着他。

“呆站在这里做什么。”维吉尔问，语气中充满了理所当然，但丁瞪着他看，“不吃午饭？”

但丁愣愣地盯着他，忽然有将维吉尔捆起来的冲动。他想把维吉尔囚禁在一个他永远不会丢了他的地方。但丁也想把他撕碎，然后融进自己的身体里，让维吉尔哪里都不要去。在将维吉尔失而复得那一刻，但丁是真的想这么做的。

但是，事实是，但丁甚至不敢拥抱他。因为这个维吉尔对他态度很温和，而但丁害怕毁了这一切。多少个时空的经验让他沉默，但丁反而往后退了一步，将已经变成爪子的手放在背后，斟酌着自己的回复。

“我不需要吃东西。”这是实话，但丁最后说，“有草莓圣代当然最好了。”

维吉尔抬眉，上下端详了一下但丁，蓝色的目光锐利又带着光芒。年龄的增长让维吉尔显得智慧且沉稳，不像年轻时锋利且带着轻蔑。这种沉默的了然却让但丁更加心虚，不知道维吉尔这次到底是明白了什么。

“我每天中午11点半左右都会坐电梯到大楼一层，然后往右走，那边有几家不错的咖啡厅。”维吉尔最后说，他转过身往前走，“我已经吃完了。不过，我可以给你买些东西。”

混蛋。但丁盯着维吉尔的背影想，却不知道自己在骂谁。从未有过的体验和经历在但丁的胃里翻滚，而那最终化成了一滩暖洋洋的事物，却让但丁不敢接受，害怕那是什么包裹毒药的劣质糖果。

太过于特殊的维吉尔了，但丁完全无法预料他的行为。这究竟是件好事还是坏事，那时的但丁还不能分辨。

***

但丁的身份证明是顶替维吉尔原来弟弟的，原本已经注销，但维吉尔用某种方法让他“起死回生”。

但维吉尔的好心也就到此为止了。“自己去跑文书吧。”维吉尔又带着那幸灾乐祸地半分调笑，将硬卡片递给但丁，“这个也过期了，记得去派出所办新的。”

是驾照。上面赫然印着他的名字、年龄及一系列私密信息，但照片上的人却不是他。维吉尔的弟弟，但丁对那个死去的年轻人没有概念，也没有兴趣。但丁只是瞥了一眼，注意力短暂放到了那行出生年月上，就将卡片放到了自己的口袋里。

那时的他还不知道自己即将面临的是什么样的噩梦。

麻烦，无穷无尽的麻烦，这个世界就是个大型麻烦综合体，充满了各种意想不到的细枝末节。当但丁第十次来来回回，从一个办公窗口跑到另一个办公窗口，排了大概第十一个长队的时候，本来就没什么耐心可言的但丁彻底炸了。

老天爷，他已经比以前算是沉稳许多了，但怎么就能够这么烦人？！但丁开始无比怀念恩佐和莫里森，那些可以帮他解决一切疑难杂事的代理人们。对他们一屑不顾是他不对，他们简直就是天神转世。

但但丁的噩梦才刚刚开始，终于办好文书之后，换新卡又是一系列麻烦事。有了身份证明之后，接下来持枪证明，派出所登记，银行卡，保险又差点杀了但丁半条命下去。这也同时让但丁理解到自己的心根本没死，要不然当窗口人员要求他的证件照必须是“一寸蓝底的，白底的不可以”时，一个心死的人怎么会有这么强烈杀人的冲动？

瞧，这就是但丁的厌恶第二名了。不管他在维吉尔面前装得多游刃有余，但丁其实没办法充分适应这个。但丁是个很简单的人，但这个世界却偏偏复杂得要死。

就像是现在。“先生，提前订桌需要扫描二维码。”“抱歉我们这边已经订满了。”“订桌需要先付款20%的订位费，抱歉先生，只接受无接触银行卡转账呢。”“我们这边是排队机制的，您想要的时间太受欢迎了，可以早点来等位的。”“前面只剩下4个人在等位了！5分钟就好！抱歉让您久等了！”“这一款已经没了，但是我们强烈推荐这一款套餐——”“外卖服务可以的！没问题的！您要几分熟的牛排？什么品种的牛排？需要什么样的配菜？辣酱还是蒜酱？您希望几点几分送到您家楼下？请您提供楼房号具体地址——”

上帝啊，为什么吃顿饭这么难，但丁忍住把手机直接扔出去的冲动，按下退出键，扶住额头怀疑人生。

上次同事推荐的高级餐厅维吉尔似乎并不喜欢，但这些口碑好的又极其爆满。老实说，但丁不太清楚维吉尔爱吃什么。以前的知识完全不适用，而维吉尔似乎对各种食物都保持中立态度，用食物来讨维吉尔开心真的太难了，但丁开始打退堂鼓了。

反正维吉尔也不喜欢热闹的地方，但丁安慰自己。生日的时候出去吃饭，再买个蛋糕什么的太俗了，维吉尔不会喜欢的。但丁自持不是一个落俗的人，他不应该遵照世俗的方法给维吉尔过生日，太没有新意了。

才不是因为太麻烦，但丁懒得搞呢。

所以，接下来该怎么办呢。但丁叹了一口气。礼物的事没着落，生日那天该做什么又没有头绪，他是真的不会讨人开心啊。骨子里依旧是擅长破坏和攻击的恶魔。

……不过，但凡稍微会一些，大概他也不会落到现在这步田地。

但丁的心情又灰暗了一层，强制自己把那些翻滚上来的黑暗咽回口中。天气很冷，他将脸缩进了维吉尔给他的红色围巾里，围巾上已经没有维吉尔的味道了，但丁却仍记得维吉尔将它递给他时的神情。

但丁闭上眼睛，烦躁又晦暗的心情开始慢慢恢复。

***

但丁其实有很多次想带维吉尔走。

每当他觉得这个世界麻烦得不可理喻，又荒诞至极的时候，他都想带维吉尔走。时至今日，每当超市里的售货员穷追不舍地朝他推销“有机蔬菜”时，但丁仍然有这样的想法。

把维吉尔带去自己习惯的世界，他有自信保护他，也有能力照顾他。说不定到那里维吉尔就有了魔力，但丁还可以从头教他怎么使用阎魔刀，这样情况就能调转。不是但丁处处受维吉尔照顾，而是维吉尔需要但丁的保护。

应该让维吉尔看看，当那些自尊心和好胜心在胃里蒸腾，但丁会想着。维吉尔应该亲眼看到他是如何只使用双枪就可以灭掉绝大多数恶魔；维吉尔应该亲眼看到地狱，然后看到但丁如何在其上行走，如同一位王者；维吉尔应该亲眼看到那些招数，他可比游戏里做得好多了，维吉尔应该知道但丁是如何强大。

但丁应该带维吉尔走，那样维吉尔就什么都没有了，他的世界只会有但丁。

——这就是所有原因吗？

但丁掐住穿越者的脖子往下按，黑色的翅膀整个张开，尽可能地将这里发生的一切遮掩住。这个地方离维吉尔的公司太近了，他不想让维吉尔担忧。但丁亮着红色的兽瞳，与穿越者魔化的眼眸交相呼应，这家伙喉管刚刚被他割断，恢复还需要一段时间。

“继续这样穷追不舍，等待你的只有死期。”但丁警告。他知道自己欠下的债太多，这些过去总会一次又一次的找上门来。但丁已经不是从前的他了，但如果这些家伙非要做个了结，但丁也不会为他们牺牲自己好不容易得来的生活。

但丁意识到穿越者在笑，带着疯狂。但丁太熟悉这个了，这些穿越者失去了哥哥，他们不可能放弃。但丁只有杀了他一条路可走。所以但丁举起了枪，鲜血迸溅。

就在这时，另外一个红色的身影快速略过，但丁敏锐地捕捉到了他。这些家伙竟然开始打配合了？但丁还没时间思考更多，黑影去往的方向就让他倒吸了一口凉气。

那正是下班时间，但丁看到透明电梯里的维吉尔，他的恋人正背对着他们。而那红色的身影展开了无尽剑路西法，15只红色的利剑已经摆好阵仗，在但丁赶到前，其中一只已经朝着维吉尔的方向飞了出去。

那就发生在眨眼之间，但丁用身体接住了这一剑，并任凭它在自己体内爆炸。同时，但丁的狂怒让他呼啸着发出兽嚎，用红黑色的魔力将对方整个往下撞去，那无异于一次小型爆炸。对方的武器被打散了，但他仍在笑，那报复的笑容让但丁感到刺骨的冰冷。

穿越者咳出血来。“总会有人成功的。”他仍保持着但丁们的作风，哪怕那双眸子里满是恨意，“你会付出代价，或早或晚。”在死之前，他恶毒地发出嘶声。

恐惧是如此深刻，这种感觉但丁好久没有过了。但丁转换回了人形，却跪坐在那里无法动弹，他捂着自己被贯穿着伤口，看着眼前的尸体化为飞灰，全身发冷。

他想带维吉尔走，他要带维吉尔走。但丁意识到自己在发着轻微的抖，他的大脑也在失控。他必须把维吉尔藏起来，他不能够失去他，他是他的，他的每一寸骨肉和灵魂都是他的。没有人可以夺走他，哪怕是他自己。

但然后，他又看到维吉尔的目光。

大概是某一个大案子刚结束的原因，维吉尔心情不错。他在和同事们做着简单的交流，目光中闪着夜灯温和的橘光。维吉尔仍穿着那身藏蓝色的西服，与这烟火世界融为一体。他属于这个世界。

维吉尔看到但丁，带着笑意走了过来。但看到但丁表情时，他又立刻敏锐地眯起眼睛。他观察着但丁，犹疑地走近。还没等维吉尔说出什么，但丁就紧紧抱住他的哥哥，甚至张开翅膀将维吉尔紧紧护在怀里，但丁仍在微微发着颤。

他带不走他，但丁心知肚明。

***

总之，生日的事算是泡汤了。

事实证明，但丁不讨人喜欢，他这个人我行我素，不管现实如何敲打他，给他涂抹多少颜色，他的内里总是相同的。在这个世界生活已经花费但丁足够多的精力和耐心。如果你以此来斥责他不是一个好恋人，呵，他甚至连好人都算不上。

何况但丁也觉得，如果维吉尔会对这些事情在意，或者会因为他的布置而感到惊喜，那就不是维吉尔了。他们两兄弟都不喜欢凑热闹，也不喜欢仪式感，虽然但丁总想为维吉尔做些什么，但过生日确实不算什么好方法。

主要是因为，可能赶不及了。但丁看着手里的魔法阵，他的表情回归了最初的冷漠。

所以，当那一天真正到来时，却其实非常平淡。那是一个周末，维吉尔看了一天的书，但丁心情近来一直很糟，所以也自觉地躲在自己屋子里。他们并不是那种事事都要分享的类型，现在的距离刚刚好，但丁不想让维吉尔靠得太近。但丁能给维吉尔的已经是最好的他了，维吉尔不需要知道幕布后藏着什么。

但丁以为这一天就会这么结束，但他看到了一杯草莓芭菲。

它就摆在那里，晚餐的桌子上，晶莹剔透，卖相良好。维吉尔熟视无睹地坐在旁边，好像那不是什么特殊的东西似的。但丁，正相反，在发现它的第一刻，目光已经移不开了。

“你做的？”虽然匪夷所思，但丁还是问。他一坐下来就迫不及待拿过了它。真幸亏这个世界虽然满是麻烦，但草莓芭菲永远不会背叛他，但丁舀了一口，放进了嘴里。

维吉尔并没有回答，他撑着头，无言地看着但丁吃了大半杯，才终于淡淡地开口。“生日快乐。”声音没有任何起伏，就像是在说早安。

但丁呛到了。

那一瞬间但丁想到了太多东西。首先，这根本不是他的生日，但你要问他，但丁也想不起来自己是哪天生日，这在他们世界根本不算什么大事；其次，维吉尔其实是记得今天是他和自己弟弟生日的，但他一点都没有表现出来；最后，也是最紧急的一件事：维吉尔给他准备了礼物，但丁却什么都没准备。

最强恶魔猎人就这么把自己呛到脸红。看但丁咳嗽得停不下来，维吉尔抬起了眉，笑得非常好看，很真心，就像是恶作剧成功了般。他就是故意的。

维吉尔站了起来，慢悠悠地开口。“我不会浪费时间学习这些东西。”他走到冰箱前，边说边打开了中间的零度格，“但我会让你吃到不想再吃为止。”

但丁愣愣地看着，一整冰箱的草莓芭菲，驾着冰箱雾似的凉气闪亮登场。如果但丁再年轻一些，他可能会当场吼叫出声，抱着维吉尔一顿猛亲。如果是小时候，但丁更会开心到一晚上都放声高歌，直到维吉尔揍到他闭嘴。但那都不是现在的他，但丁现在与其说很开心，倒不如说大脑一片空白。

维吉尔看起来很满意但丁的表情，但以但丁对自己哥哥的了解程度，他知道维吉尔的重点是下一句话。“但丁。”维吉尔继续开口，宣判的时候到了，“我开始期待我的礼物了。”

他知道我什么都没准备，故意这么说的。但丁在心中腹诽。虽然这个人类在战力上与但丁无法同日而语，但内核仍是他的哥哥。虽然但丁不知道自己又怎么惹他了，但一定是自己做了什么，所以维吉尔在故意找茬。

但这个游戏必须玩下去，但丁也确实理亏。虽然他能想出无数种油腔滑调的方法，但他并不想敷衍维吉尔，他的维吉尔。“.…………”但丁绞尽脑汁，直冒虚汗，凭空感觉阎魔刀分分钟要捅穿他了。

“.……….”但丁突然灵光一闪，“我可以飞翔在天空中，带你环游整个城市。”这对人类来说一定很诱人，帕蒂曾经看过许多奇幻影片，这都是里面逃不过的情节。

维吉尔起先没有说话。他关上冰箱门朝但丁走来，弯下了腰。“但丁，你觉得。”维吉尔慢悠悠地开口，但丁却觉得比世界末日还恐怖，“我喜欢坐过山车吗？”

“.………….”他懂了维吉尔不喜欢这个礼物他得另想一个。但丁心跳加速，又过了一段时间，“我们可以魔力共享，你可以用我的魔力使用出游戏中那些招数，我会教你。”人类似乎也很喜欢那些荧光色的魔力，而维吉尔一定想要半魔的能力，这是所有人都梦寐以求的。

但维吉尔只是继续靠近，他蓝金色的眸子让但丁窒息。“你觉得。”他们之间只剩几厘米的距离，维吉尔的声音变成了低语，“我喜欢杂技表演吗？”

他们那些令人生畏的半魔技能竟然被维吉尔贬低为杂技，但压迫在前，但丁还是把这句吐槽咽了下去。或许他说什么维吉尔都会否定他，因为维吉尔就是想发泄自己的不满，不知道怎么惹了他的但丁最终选择了安静。这是最安全的做法，无数年的流浪教会了他这点：当你会说错话时，保持沉默。

维吉尔又等了一段时间，看但丁没再回答时，他将拇指抵在但丁唇上，轻轻摩挲，但丁凭空感觉出几分诱惑在里面。“那你觉得。”维吉尔最后开口，如同呓语，“……我喜欢看到你笑吗？”

那无异于一场核爆，瞬间炸穿了但丁的理智。

维吉尔注意到他最近的状态了。“别让任何事打扰你，弟弟。”维吉尔继续说，他直起了腰。威胁消失了，取而代之的是得逞的轻笑，“你会把我的心情也变差，愚蠢，你应该有更好的解决办法。”

这是他自找的。但丁其实都没在听维吉尔在说什么了，他的理智断了线。下一秒维吉尔就已经被他推到了冰箱上。不受控的半魔化足以昭示但丁此刻的心境，如同熊熊火焰，燃尽了一切。“我想到了更好使用我生日礼物的办法。”但丁的声音带着魔化的轰鸣，兽瞳亮着火似的光。但他的手却很温柔，尖锐的爪子抚弄着维吉尔的脸颊，“我要混着它们将你一起吃干抹净。”

维吉尔却不怕他，哪怕他被控制在那么小的空间里，他仍看起来游刃有余。维吉尔眯了眯眼睛，他环上了但丁的脖子，将他继续拉进。“让我看看，你有多少能耐。”维吉尔挑衅着低语，眸子闪着危险的光。

但丁也确实展示给他了，他要让维吉尔后悔这么撩拨他，这是不被允许的，赤裸裸的犯罪。维吉尔的表情也确实让他满意，连带着他的声音一起被但丁珍藏，成为了谁也不可能夺走的至宝。

但丁不知道自己一直都带着笑容。

***

但丁最后仍送出了礼物，虽然迟了很多天，也与他最初的设想大相径庭。

一枚银色胸针，刀与玫瑰的装饰，正是阎魔刀的模样。“作为维吉尔，你怎么能没有阎魔刀呢。”但丁当时这么说，“我会遗憾终身的。”

可以看出维吉尔很喜欢它，这也确实配他的品味。虽然他没有直接夸赞但丁，但自此之后，他的西服上总有那胸针的一席之地。他不管去往哪里都会带着它，闪耀在他的左胸处，如同一个归处，一个港湾。

对，就是这样，维吉尔，带着它。而但丁却这样想着，慢慢握住了自己满是鲜血的双手。

他近乎融了自己所有的魔器，然后是无主的阎魔刀，加上地狱魔兽的无数鲜血献祭，最后，自己的半个灵魂和魔力，铸就了这似乎毫不起眼的魔器。它对人类没有伤害，人类甚至感觉不到它的存在，但任何魔物都将闻到它的讯号，并落荒而逃。

如果受到攻击，但丁会第一个感受到。胸针甚至可以自主延展，并主动攻击。那就像是披在维吉尔身上的一件魔力的蓝色长袍，一把阎魔刀般强力的武器，它可以保护维吉尔，直到但丁赶到现场。

处于战斗情况时，它甚至很难被摘下，也不会听从宿主本身的意愿行事。但丁考虑了太多情况，将诸多的魔咒都一股脑全都用于锻造这魔器上。他近乎着了魔，甚至撕裂了自己的灵魂，他必须确保它万无一失。

如果维吉尔死亡，但丁也必将随他一起死去。

但丁站在高处，红色的披风被吹得起伏。他看着维吉尔出门，闻着阎魔刀凛冽的气息，与自己的气息混杂在一起，那便是维吉尔此刻的魔力讯号。但丁不会再丢了他了，这个世界也不会有任何东西再如维吉尔般，如同灯塔和太阳，他总能领航但丁的航道。

因为维吉尔存在，他可以忍受这一切，这一切麻烦又荒谬的日常都是可以被原谅的，他也会永远在这里生活，他会一直活下去。但丁缓缓闭上眼睛，失去的灵魂仍在尖锐的疼痛着，他的体内状况因为反噬一团乱麻，随时随都可能昏厥过去。但丁冷汗岑岑，却再次睁开了眼睛，魔化的眸子一直盯着维吉尔的方向。

但丁面容苍白，却微微笑了起来。

——这就是我的献祭，我的恋人，我将我的一切献给你。


	11. 番外4  三首情诗与一首绝望的歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 而但丁，但丁是维吉尔的光，自始至终。

别走远了，连一天都不行，因为，

因为，我不知道该怎么说，

一天是很漫长的。

————聂鲁达，《100首爱的十四行诗》

※

圣诞节假期的那几天冷得骇人。

这不是说维吉尔会在乎圣诞节。事实上，如果不是对面商铺早早贴上了愚蠢的橱窗贴纸，还放出聒噪音乐，维吉尔甚至都不会意识到节日的临近。

年轻时维吉尔听觉敏锐，脾气凛冽，加上那段时间他心情糟糕，导致他在音乐放送的第5分钟就把枪口指在了老板头上。在老板说出第一句废话时，维吉尔把音响设施射了个对穿。

“下颗子弹会镶在你的脑袋里。”维吉尔扔下这句话，“如果不接受这个结果，就搬店。”

愚蠢，无聊，浪费我的时间。维吉尔重新坐回书桌前，烦躁地用手指顶着太阳穴，目光在书桌前的几份文件上逡巡，陷入了自己的思考中。

维吉尔半眯着眼睛，用脚踢了下地，让办公椅的轮子自然地往后撤去。他转着笔，紧皱眉头，望着占据了整张墙面的局势分析图。红线、照片、新闻，密密麻麻，就算是警局的判案专员，估计看到这一切，都会佩服得倒吸一口凉气。

但这是外行人看到的，只有维吉尔自己心里清楚，他现在的处境有多糟糕，以及他被蒙杜斯压迫得有多喘息不得。那只狐狸、野狼、以及禽兽，维吉尔紧紧攥住手上的笔，力度仿佛想把那捏碎。

他总是让维吉尔做出两难的选择，就好像他的乐趣就是看他痛苦——或许他就是。时至今日，维吉尔早分不清他是否还占据任何主导权，还是说，只是蒙杜斯的跳梁小丑。

好像一切都是蒙杜斯安排好的，不管维吉尔反抗还是顺从，那都在蒙杜斯的剧本里。维吉尔这么多年的苦心经营就像是个笑话。蒙杜斯可能早就知道，甚至根本就是他默许，因为蒙杜斯想看维吉尔能做到什么地步。

最近，维吉尔总会有这样的感受。

母亲。年轻的维吉尔站起来，走向局势图，想往上面增添一笔，却又在最后停下。

母亲。维吉尔发现自己的笔尖在颤抖。

母亲。

维吉尔用拳头砸向了整张复杂的墙面，他垂着头，挫败地咆哮出声。

——总之，圣诞节要临近了，维吉尔知道了这个事实，而这对他没有任何意义。他已经在这个狭小的房屋里呆了三天，而且会继续呆下去，在他想出应对方法之前。

没有人能救他，他也不需要任何人拯救。

※

直到门铃声的响起。

维吉尔才发现自己睡着了，埋在山一般的资料和档案之间。他抬起头，苍白又刺眼的阳光照在维吉尔惨白的脸上，让他看起来近乎透明。

他需要咖啡，维吉尔撑起自己酸痛又僵硬的四肢，这样焦躁地想。

门铃声越催越急。习惯性地整理自己的仪容，维吉尔决定，对方如果没有什么紧急要务，那维吉尔就崩了他。因为小事而打扰他的轻眠，那就意味着找死，维吉尔会满足他这个愿望。

如果对方真的有什么紧急要务，哦，维吉尔也会崩了他。因为蒙杜斯既然这个时候派人来，那就相当于把这人送维吉尔杀着玩，何乐而不为。

就是带着这样冰冷的想法，维吉尔迎接了那最后一个圣诞节。

青年人到来时伴随着俏皮的雪花，在维吉尔不注意的时候飘进屋内，落在了他青蓝色的衬衫上。冬日舒爽又清冷的风霎时涌入了他的家，就像是那抹红色一般，高调地宣告着自己的存在。

“嘿，圣诞节快——！”维吉尔扇上了门。

对面又传来了但丁的敲门声，还有那模糊又高昂的声线。“喂喂，维吉尔？维——吉——尔？这是什么态度嘛，难得我有时间来看你，你怎么忍心让你最亲爱的弟弟在寒风里瑟瑟发抖？”

最糟糕的时间点。维吉尔掐着鼻梁，感受到一阵阵烦躁在胃里翻滚。他现在只希望但丁能赶快滚。

但，不可能的，颇有经验的维吉尔知道一扇门不可能拦得住他。所以维吉尔回了二楼，他的第一反应是锁上卧室门。

他再次走到大门前，只把门打开了一条缝。“你不会还在生气吧？”但丁在门另一边说，维吉尔用冰蓝色的眸子瞥他，“再这么记仇，我可要开口叫你姐姐了哦？”

“如此没心没肺，确实只有小妹妹做得到。”维吉尔回嘴，但丁哈哈大笑，“你来做什么？”

“还不明显吗？圣诞节！”但丁举起两只手兴奋地说，他手里拎着很多袋子，“圣诞节当然要和家人一起过，这难道不是理所当然的吗？”

维吉尔冷漠地看他。“上次我们一起过圣诞节还是8岁。”

“……哇，记得这么清楚，所以说你早就想和我一起过圣诞节了。”但丁朝他打哈哈，掩饰尴尬，“维吉尔好傲娇哦，那么想我的话，给我打个电话也是可以的哦？”

“.………..”

维吉尔再次扇上了门。

※

青年人总是喧闹又活泼，但他存在的地方总会让气氛变得轻快起来。维吉尔的室内向来都是湿冷沉默，沉重得像是冰雪的洞窟。而但丁，但丁燃起了光明的火焰，照亮了维吉尔的眼眸。

他的弟弟抖着外套上的雪，环视着室内，维吉尔在远处暗暗观察着他。“果然什么都没准备啊。”但丁将袋子放在地上，一副了然于胸的样子，“你这里还真空旷。”

“随便的落脚之处罢了。”这是实话，维吉尔名下的住宅很多，职业原因，“没必要浪费我的时间。”

“唔额！被伤害了！”但丁装模作样地捂住胸口，“又在这里理所当然的炫富！你们这些可恶的有钱人，我连水电费都快交不起了！”

维吉尔半眯着眼睛，一脸漠然地望着但丁这些刻意的张扬表现，他对自己弟弟太了解了。维吉尔环着胸，看但丁一脸好奇地在各个房间里看来看去，一抹红色在暗色的房间中看起来如此格格不入。

维吉尔望着但丁的背影。“所以，你是怎么知道我在这的。”他冰冷地开口。

他房产多是有原因的，他的手下都经常找不到他，但丁却每一次都能精确的定位到维吉尔的位置。维吉尔对这件事说不上喜欢或者讨厌，只是引起了他的警戒。

但丁顿住了，他回过头，目光中划过的幽深让维吉尔凛然。

但当他开口时，语气已经全然变成了另一种调子。“我现在说‘因为我爱你’还来得及么？”但丁笑嘻嘻地弯起眉眼。维吉尔翻了个白眼，嫌弃地走了开。

上一次见面时，他们两兄弟不欢而散。维吉尔仍记得他们那次吵得有多激烈，因为彼此的理念而互不相让，歇斯底里。那不是第一次。有时维吉尔都不禁去想，究竟谁才是让他更累的那个，蒙杜斯，还是但丁。

而如果但丁想表现得像什么都没发生过……维吉尔默默地看但丁将袋子里的圣诞装饰品拿出来，抉择着自己的态度。

“最近都在忙些什么？”但丁拿起一串彩灯和胶布，这样开启话题。

维吉尔抬起眉来。“真的吗，但丁？”闲聊？可真不是但丁的风格。

“怎么，我就不能想知道我的亲爱好哥哥最近在做些什么吗？”但丁回头朝维吉尔做鬼脸，当维吉尔仍一脸警惕地瞪着他时，但丁叹了口气，“.……真的，维吉尔，我只是想和我爱的人过一个圣诞节，仅此而已。”

他就像是虚张声势的气球，维吉尔察觉到但丁其实很疲惫。当他说出这句话时，他目光中的那些桀骜不驯就像是消失了一样。但丁筋疲力尽了，说不上什么原因，维吉尔不知道，也不想知道。

室内陷入了尴尬的沉默。但丁转回头，凭着某种毅力和决绝，继续着手上的工作——就像是挂上那些彩灯，装饰好那些圣诞树有任何意义一样，维吉尔不明白。

明明一切都没有意义。

但是但丁仍在这里，就像他强硬地想要在维吉尔的生活里加上关于自己的东西，想弥补他们之间缺失了太多的那些东西。但丁不想放弃维吉尔，而此刻，他用这种方式想让维吉尔不要放弃他。

维吉尔长久地望着但丁固执的背影。

“.……最近在追一个叛徒。”维吉尔最终开口，他看向别处，“没什么大不了的，你不要太好奇。”

但丁回过头来，朝维吉尔露出了笑容。

※

他们近乎从早忙到晚，但丁承担了绝大多数的装饰工作，而维吉尔只是监工。只有当但丁的审美实在辣到维吉尔眼睛的时候，他才会亲自挑选颜色，并按照自己的喜好摆上去。

幼稚又浪费时间。哪怕当所有彩灯亮起，让本来阴森森的室内变得温馨又暖洋洋的时候，维吉尔仍在心里腹诽。

但丁倒是非常开心，他边拿起手机拍照，边和维吉尔喋喋不休很多事。从他工作室下面那只野猫到新开的餐馆多了什么口味的披萨，从新来的原画师和建模师之间的八卦到租房到工作室的地铁二号线每天有多挤。但丁就是这么鲜活地活着，和从前没什么两样。

那也让维吉尔再次深刻的意识到，他们不是属于一个世界的人，而这是但丁自己选择的。但丁选择做一个普通人，并把维吉尔和其他的一切都远远抛在了身后。

不，这样说是不对的。是他们互相抛弃了彼此，走向了不同的道路。

维吉尔小口抿着蛋酒，看向了窗外的万家灯火。

“对了！”不管如何，这夜晚都是温馨的。但丁从沙发上蹦了起来，走向他的袋子，“我的游戏要出第四代喽，你可是第一个知道的。嘘，这可是商业机密，千万别告诉其他人，还在企划阶段呢。”

嘁，维吉尔不屑一顾。“你那个中二病游戏？”游戏主人公的名字就叫但丁，也只有他弟弟这种性格不会觉得尴尬得要死了。

“别忘了，你在里面还扮演个角色呢。”但丁拿着游戏盘，坐回到维吉尔身边。他们的距离在拉近，“偷偷告诉你，你有超多人喜欢的，拥有一大票粉丝，我都开始嫉妒了。”

不知道是因为酒精，还是因为这个夜晚过于温暖了，维吉尔最终还是放下了些许防备。简单的哼笑，表达得也是讽刺，因为他弟弟神经兮兮的态度，但丁却因此顿住了。

接下来的一切近乎发生在眨眼之间，而维吉尔也即刻间做出了反应。但丁靠近得非常快，以掠食者的速度想夺取自己想要的，而维吉尔也立刻回击，用胳膊顶住了但丁的脖子，阻止他继续靠近。

这关系就是如此复杂，暧昧，以及微妙。他们僵持着，维吉尔瞪着但丁，那一瞬，他在但丁眸子里看到了不甘和愤怒。维吉尔近乎可以肯定，他马上就会用某种方式攻击过来，一贯如此。

但他的弟弟这次却退后了，他仍望着维吉尔。“……不管如何。”但丁语气中沾了几分不快，却努力维持着关系，“还是老规矩，游戏定胜负。”

维吉尔的心跳还在加速，而他讨厌但丁会给他这样的影响。他天生恨极了失控感，而他的弟弟却总在影响他，用但丁自己的方式。“如果我赢了，你可不许再拒绝我了。”但丁故作轻松地跳起来，朝电视走去。

“我从没答应过这种事。”维吉尔知道他的拒绝没有用，但他也有着自己的坚持。他们之间有许多无法磨合的死结，但丁只是在选择忽略它，但不代表那不存在。

不管这扭曲的感情被但丁渲染得有多么正当，他们总会从内部垮塌，或早或晚。

早就将彼此伤得鲜血淋漓了

游戏启动了，熟悉的界面展现在维吉尔面前。那见证过一段历史，他们尝试住在一起，接纳彼此，互相扶持，那失败得非常彻底。如今，他们只是不再提起那些往事。

但丁操控着自己的角色跳来跳去，熟悉手感。“前几天项目组还开会，说要不要把你这个角色写复活呢。”但丁转移了话题，“毕竟是高人气角色，你可是我们的摇钱树。”

“别把我和你的游戏角色联系在一起。”那很蠢，维吉尔也不感兴趣。

“是谁在最开始的时候告诉我，要让我把你写死的。”但丁哼了一声，“啊，你完全不记得了吧，那可是好多年前了。超冷血啊，你有想过这话对年幼的我有多大的冲击吗？”

“伤到你的玻璃心了还真是抱歉。”维吉尔的角色挥舞着阎魔刀，冷漠的声调近乎重合。

“那你想让自己活过来吗？”但丁直视着屏幕，“在我的世界里。”

维吉尔沉默了。这是一个非常微妙的问题，也让维吉尔的怀疑升到了顶峰。太奇怪了，不管是这个问题，还是但丁今天的所有行为。绝对有什么事发生了，让但丁表现得如此非比寻常，就好像但丁迫切得想要一个答案，却没有那么多时间了。

你想要做什么？维吉尔在心中轻语，他看向旁边的但丁。

但他问不出答案，维吉尔明白。“……这种事自己去想。”他将问题抛了回去，“我没义务连你游戏的事都要操心。”

但丁干笑了几声，维吉尔明白，自己的回答不是正确答案。

※

但丁赢了。

愿赌服输，这是他们曾经的玩乐守则，也可以说是情趣之一。只是那间小房子里的事留到现在，有多少是甜蜜，又有多少是伤口，已经很难分辨。

就像是维吉尔想撕下但丁的整张脸，也想捧住他的整颗心，这两种情绪是同时存在的，让维吉尔自己也懒得去明白。这迫使他会同时做出两种不同的反应，维吉尔也懒得去深究。

他们总会找到条路，或者就干脆找不到路，年轻的维吉尔不在乎。因为他受过伤害，那么他就要伤害回去，非常简单的道理，维吉尔不认为这有什么错。

他不会放过他，就像他不会放过他自己。

他们从客厅打到卧室，又从卧室打到客房。维吉尔的卧室上了锁，那很显然让但丁的怒火燃烧得更旺。当维吉尔被扔到床铺上时，他们的衣服都被撕扯得不成样子，而那些鲜血则包含了更多含义，滴滴落下，伤痛又满是扭曲的热情。

“让我吻你是会死还是怎么样？”但丁几乎是在咆哮，“维吉尔，你输了！”

就是这样，感到痛苦，就像是我曾经感受到的那些一样。维吉尔挑衅地望着但丁，将他一直以来的愤怒感全部倾倒而出。他就是要让但丁明白，这一切不是理所应当的，不是说但丁随便卖个乖，一切就会变回原来的样子。

不是这样的，他们回不去曾经天真的那些你我了。维吉尔不想吻他，仅此而已。

但丁看起来就像是在困惑，但伤痛却更激烈。他停下来，喘着粗气望着维吉尔，目光中旋转着千言万语，但丁却最后什么都没说。多奇怪，他总是那么多话，此时此刻，但丁却什么都说不出来。

如果再给维吉尔一次机会，他一定会问问他的。他一定会的。

但有些事没有第二次机会，而年轻的维吉尔如此孤注一掷，坚持己见，他认准的任何事都不会去妥协。所以在第二天早上，两个人穿戴整齐，但丁准备离开时，维吉尔仍拒绝了但丁的试探。

但丁这一次却没有坚持，他深深地望着维吉尔的眸子。“……我昨天玩游戏的时候就在想了。”他的弟弟沉静地说，“维吉尔，你还记得三代游戏最后的结局吗？你的游戏角色独自去了魔界，而我的游戏角色留在了人间。”

“我突然在想，如果情况调转的话，会发生些什么样的事。”

什么？维吉尔抬起眉来，这真是个毫无逻辑的问题。维吉尔不是非常了解但丁所撰写的故事，但纵使如此，维吉尔也知道，但丁的这个提案是完全不符合剧情发展的，那两位游戏角色不可能做出这样的抉择。

但丁笑了。

“我也就是想一想。”但丁走近了一步，看到维吉尔警戒的目光。他是又笑了，牵起维吉尔冰凉的手，放在手心里，轻轻揉搓。

那目光成为了维吉尔日后永恒的梦魇。

但丁吻了过去，火热的唇触碰在维吉尔冰凉的手指上，温度激得维吉尔微微一颤。

在维吉尔惊讶时，但丁放下了维吉尔的手。“我走啦！”但丁又恢复了那副元气满满的样子，朝维吉尔眨眼睛，“可不要太想我，偷偷在屋子里哭鼻子哦。我知道你一定会的，维吉尔羞羞。”

在维吉尔揍过去之前，但丁已经笑着离开了。他消失在风雪中，很快失去了踪影。

维吉尔从不知道他会就这样，永远将他遗失了。

※

维吉尔缓缓睁开双眼，平静地望着眼前的天花板。

……梦，他应该知道的。维吉尔轻叹了口气，不过，经过这么多年，这些梦境早就不是折磨了。维吉尔想起那些往事，然后露出微微伤感的笑。

不过，这个梦境在这种时刻降临，一定有它的原因。维吉尔试探地摸了摸旁边的床铺，已经冷了，他的恋人已经起了。

他和但丁——那位定居的穿越者——最近起了一些矛盾。不是什么严重的问题，细想起来就是些很家长里短的事。维吉尔不能忍受但丁的保护欲，最近越发严重，已经开始影响到他的生活了。无数次交涉失败之后，维吉尔有些不快。

这种事如果和别人抱怨，估计都要被当成秀恩爱，但维吉尔确实不喜欢但丁对他呈现出的保护姿态。谁需要你保护。这要是他在年轻时，维吉尔绝对先一梭子伺候了。

维吉尔知道但丁没有恶意，但有些边界仍需要磨合。维吉尔天生不是热情的人，哪怕岁月让他变得不再那么锐利，也不代表他能接受所有事。他和但丁是两个不同的个体，甚至性格大相径庭，出现矛盾非常正常。

但丁却很难接受。这是他们第一次出现矛盾，虽然只是吵了两句，但丁也很受打击。他不能够接受冲突，而且恐惧这种事发生。他焦虑地拉开了距离，并在接下来的时间里沉默不语。维吉尔有种直觉，他一定在想很可怕的事。

——弟弟，你想告诉我什么？

维吉尔一直躺在那里，听到了厨房传来的声响，但丁在做早饭。

他举起手，望着自己的手指。他仍记得他的弟弟落下轻吻时的温度，和他最后的神情。那让维吉尔最后轻握住手掌，坐了起来。

他仍穿着睡衣，闲散地穿过走廊，走向厨房。维吉尔甚至没去整理自己的头发，就让它半散着，没必要把自己搞得如临大敌。

但丁还在做饭，他也穿着睡衣，背影看着挺拔又修长。维吉尔靠在门框上，欣赏但丁做饭时肌肉的活动。但丁能早起做早饭，这本身就是他在道歉了，能把他从床上拉起来可不是件容易的事。

但丁一定早知道他在那里了，但直到他关上灶台，但丁才深吸一口气，转过头来。“看我干活一定让你很开心。”但丁开口，神情中暴露了他的小心。

维吉尔哼笑。“你总该做些事情。”他悠长地开口，只是揶揄。

但丁抉择着自己的行动，他端起饭菜，想要结束对话了。但维吉尔就堵在门口，并不给但丁让出位置，他确实很享受戏耍但丁，不管什么时候都是如此。

但丁在门口站定，望向维吉尔。“我可以理解为你在挑衅？”他斟酌着开口。

“如果我说是的话。”哦，但丁。维吉尔抬起眉来，“你准备怎么做？”

但丁眯了眯眼睛，他当然明白维吉尔这句话是什么意思。这让他慢慢靠近维吉尔，温热的呼吸扑在了维吉尔脸上。维吉尔望着那双淡蓝色的眸子，默许着他的靠近。

但是但丁却停下了，他仍在确认什么，昨天的争吵一定仍令他心有余悸。最后几厘米的距离，而那就像维吉尔有什么阴谋一样，让但丁不得不停下来思考。

维吉尔轻哼一声，他伸出手，跨过了那最后几厘米的距离。

但丁在这个吻中放松下来，维吉尔能够感受到他一直紧绷着自己，而此刻，他终于放下心来了。如果一定要说维吉尔有什么阴谋的话，那这就是了吧。维吉尔带着点点的笑意，他闭上眼睛，感受着这个吻的缱绻和温柔的爱意。

那一定就像是圣诞节，温暖、温和。而但丁，但丁是维吉尔的光，自始至终。

“圣诞节了。”一吻结束，维吉尔突然有了这样的想法，“做些什么装扮房间吧。”

但丁有些惊讶，他眨了眨眼。“我会去买一些简单的东西。”维吉尔继续说着，然后半眯起眼睛，“我自己一个人去。”

“.……..”但丁知道他在意指什么，撤开了目光，有些恹恹地说，“好。”

维吉尔微笑起来。

总之，又是圣诞节了，维吉尔从来不曾在意过，甚至刻意忽略过，而今年，或许他可以做些什么，没什么特殊的理由。

街旁的店铺正放着震耳欲聋的圣诞音乐，维吉尔走过它们，想起某些往事。

然后，他继续往前走。

番外四 三首情诗与一首绝望的歌 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题也是改自聂鲁达的，《二十首情诗与一首绝望的歌》，一个诗集
> 
> 这篇就莫名很虐，甚至感觉比番外二还虐，我都很惊讶......明明番外2但丁那么惨，在我个人感觉里还没这篇虐，不知道为什么，可能就是这种遗憾感。但仔细想想，现在其实也很好啊，都是因为这篇的铺垫，才有了之后的一切。  
> 谁知道会不会有下一更，这文我灵感无数。 如果喜欢的话请留言吧，非常感谢！


End file.
